We Got Firecracker Wishes We Can Make
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Rewrite is up! Kaede and Haruhi are neighbors and childhood besties who both gained scholarships to Ouran, Haruhi through academics and Kaede through music. Kyoya agrees to let Kaede play guitar during club hours to help Haruhi pay of her debt while promoting her band. (No definite pairing yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**I have no way to describe the music the OC play so when you see the * just go to the link provided. I'll include in the story what the song is but it's better if you listen to the version I found because it's more than likely it won't sound like the original. **

**Just add this to youtube url watch?v=51gPkroWKnY**

**'We Got Firecracker Wishes We Can Make' is from Gerard Way – "Action Cat"**

**Sum: Kaede and Haruhi are neighbors and childhood besties who both gained scholarships to Ouran, Haruhi through academics and Kaede through music. Kyoya agrees to let Kaede play guitar during club hours to help Haruhi pay of her debt while promoting her band. (No definite pairing yet) **

**First Ouran fic, pretty excited. ^_^**

* * *

"Seriously? This is the fourth library we've checked." Kaede said as she and Haruhi closed the door to the library that was, like the last three they found, bustling with loud students. "Aren't libraries supposed to be silent?" She asked exasperated. Haruhi sighed and pushed her glasses up on her face.

"Guess we have to find someplace else." She said.

"They have to have at least _one_ room that's empty, this place is freaking ginormous." She said before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Her hair was a deep dark blue that almost looked black.

"You don't have to help me find a place; I know you want to go play." Haruhi said gesturing to the guitar case that Kaede was carrying.

"Hey I can always play later; you're the one who's here on an academic scholarship."

"Yeah but don't you have that gig at the end of the month?"

"Yeah but I don't need to practice that much." Kaede said waving her had dismissively. "You gotta study hard so you can become a lawyer and make a lot of money and get a big house so you can lend me your couch." The two laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be on a tour bus and on the big stage by then." Kaede rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The two started to head up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you the uniform?" Kaede asked looking over at Haruhi.

"No, you should save your money; I mean you're living by yourself, supporting yourself. And to be honest all you could afford was the blazer from the male uniform." She said bluntly.

"Only because I refuse to wear that yellow monstrosity." Kaede said. "Plus even you have to admit this looks better." She said motioning to her outfit; the male uniform's blue blazer over a black blouse with a short black and blue plaid skirt, black knee-high socks and boots.

"You're right, that is better." Haruhi said with a nod. "But you look good either way." She said with a shrug.

"Aw thanks Haru." Kaede said giving Haruhi a one armed side hug as they walked down a hallway.

"I still can't believe they let you keep those in though." Haruhi said pointing to the studs in Kaede's ears and the rings that lined her left ear.

"Oh they didn't. My hair covers them though." Kaede said pushing her long blue hair over her ears. Haruhi chuckled and rolled her eyes. Kaede ruffled Haruhi's hair. "Ya know, you really should have let me give you a haircut." Kaede started messing with Haruhi's hair. "I mean it's not even and-" Haruhi swatter her hand away.

"I don't care what my hair looks like." She said.

"I know." Kaede said. Haruhi swatted Kaede's shoulder making her laugh. The two stopped walking outside a music room.

"An abandoned music room."

"Well that's ironic, since we're looking for a place for you not me."

"I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet." Haruhi said before opening the door.

"Welcome!" Haruhi and Kaede blinked as rose petals blew towards them. They looked at the six students in the room. There was a rather tall boy with black hair, who loomed over the others, another black haired boy with glasses, a pair of twins, a short blond boy and another taller blond with violet-blue eyes.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." The twins said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The boy with the glasses asked.

_Young man? Is he talking about Haruhi? I know the kid isn't exactly wearing feminine clothes but still. _

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The twins said.

"Hm, well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student." His gaze shifted from Haruhi to Kaede. "Kaede Tsukino. Here on a musical scholarship I believe." He said.

"What?" The blond asked. "Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

"What and _I'm_ not exceptional?" Kaede asked putting one hand on her hip as she leaned on her guitar case which was now upright.

"Of course you are Princess." The blond said holding out a rose.

_The hell is with this guy?_

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi asked as she turned around from trying to open the door. The blond looked crestfallen that Kaede was ignoring him.

"Why, you're _both_ infamous." The boy with glasses said looking at Kaede. "It's not every day that two commoners gain entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well ah- thank you. I guess."

"And you must be a very dedicated musician, Miss Tsukino."

"Thanks." She said. The boy with glasses opened his mouth to speak but the blond spoke before he could.

"You're welcome." The blond said putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "You are heroes to other poor people. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi moved away from him but the blond followed. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said. The blond continued dramatically anyways.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He said over dramatically.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi said going for the door.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan!" The little blond boy, who looked to be in grade school, said as he tugged on Haruhi's arm and pulled her back. "You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" She yelled. Kaede started chuckling under her breath.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The tall blond said. Kaede had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked looking back at her taller friend.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. " The blond said. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Kaede leaned her guitar case against the wall and leaned against the door, watching in amusement.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi said backing up.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." The blond said putting his fingers under her chin. "What do you say?" He asked with his face close to hers. Kaede started laughing but Haruhi jumped back away from the blond and ended up knocking over a vase. She tried to catch it but it shattered on the floor. Kaede would have caught it but she wasn't close enough to get to it in time. She'd tried to catch it however, resulting in one of the pieces flying out and cutting her hand slightly.

"Awww." The twins said looking over Haruhi's shoulder at what was left of the vase.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of them said.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other said. Haruhi started to freak out.

"What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that?" She tried counting on her fingers. "How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins asked. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" One of the twins asked.

"And why do you have the male blazer?" The other asked Kaede as she stood up and put her hand behind her back. The boy with the glasses picked up a piece of the vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" He asked the blond.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog." Haruhi froze. Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face, the twins leaned in and the smaller blond poked her.

"Poke poke?" Haruhi fell over.

"Hey, it wasn't Haruhi's fault that he jumped back into the vase. Besides why was it just randomly there? Someone was bound to walk into it at some point." Kaede said crossing her arms. Tamaki opened his mouth but stopped.

"Why was it there?" He asked.

"So our guests could see it." The boy with the glasses said.

"I'm sure they could've seen it just fine against a wall. You could've put it over there so they could see it when they left." She said pointing to the wall beside the door. The boy didn't say anything. Kaede rolled her eyes and helped her friend up.

"We meet after school on most days, so make sure he's here." Tamaki said. "You're welcome to stay as well, Princess."

"Who are you calling Princess?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I can't, I have band practice after school."

"You're in band?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I'm in _A_ band." Kaede said. She helped Haruhi sit on a couch before walking to get her guitar case. "What, did you think this was my book bag?" Tamaki pouted slightly. "I'll come by later to pick you up, kay, Haru?" Haruhi gave her a pleading look. Kaede hesitated before looking at her watch. "They can practice without me for a little while I guess."

"Oh wonderful!" Tamaki said excitedly. The tall boy suddenly stepped forward causing Kaede to look up at him curiously.

"Your hand." He said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" He reached down and took her hand, turning it to show her cut.

"You're bleeding!" Tamaki shouted. "Quick get some bandages!" He started freaking out.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Kaede said. She went to pull her hand out of the boy's but he held it tighter so she couldn't. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Here you go." Kyoya said holding out a first aid kit. Kaede sighed and let the tall boy clean up the cut before putting a band aid on it.

* * *

The hosts, well Tamaki, had sent Haruhi out to pick up some things from the store so Kaede was sitting on an empty couch, away from everyone, tuning her guitar.

"Do you play?" A girl asked. Kaede looked up to see a first year.

"I wouldn't have it otherwise." Kaede said, she hadn't said it in a rude way but as if stating a simple fact.

"That's so cool." The girl said. "It's a beautiful guitar." The girl sat down.

"It's my baby." Kaede said patting it. "It's actually really old; I just take really good care of it."

"Could you play something?" The girl asked with a small smile.

"Uh…" Kaede looked over to see Kyoya, as she learned his name to be, wasn't looking in her direction. She shrugged. "Sure why not?" The girl looked excited. "Any requests?"

"Hmm." The girl looked to be thinking a moment before she shook her head.

"That's alright, I'll just play something." She thought for a second them smiled and started to play with her fingers instead of a pick. * She played a few notes before she started tapping her foot to a beat and closed her eyes and started to play _Sugar by Maroon 5_. Some of the guests smiled as they heard the song and some turned to watch. Either they recognized it or they just thought it sounded nice. Kaede didn't sing the words as she felt it would be out of place. She let the melody alone fill the room. The girl next to Kaede watched her fingers in amazement with a smile on her face. The twins exchanged looks and Kyoya took notice of how the guests seemed to be enjoying the music. Tamaki looked away from his guests to watch Kaede making a certain red head frown. Kyoya smirked to himself.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji asked. Tamaki looked back at her. "I've recently heard the host club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

"I don't know if I'd call him that." Tamaki said. Just then Haruhi came into the room with a large brown paper bag. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as he held a container of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like." Haruhi said. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said as if it were obvious.

"It's instant?" The two girls on the couch across from Tamaki asked, leaning to one side.

"Wow, I've heard of this before." Tamaki said. "It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water."

"I didn't know there was such a thing." A girl said. There suddenly more girls around them.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another said. The girls all hummed and nodded.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said looking over Tamaki's shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on the couch.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said.

"I'll go back and get something else." Haruhi said. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No, I'll keep it." Tamaki said raising a hand. Everyone gasped. He stood. "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone seemed ever more shocked. "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki said over dramatically as he held the container up. Everyone started clapping. Kaede suddenly looked up and stopped playing causing some of the guests to 'awe'. Kaede blinked in surprise.

"Uh sorry girls." She said with a sheepish smile. Kaede got up and put her guitar away.

"Thank you for playing." The girl said as she stood from the couch as well.

"No problem." Kaede said with a friendly smile. "Why don't you go sit with one of the host?"

"Okay." The girl said with a smile before walking away.

"All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." Ayanokoji said. "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Haruhi looked down at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." The girl said looking up at her with a fake smile.

"Uhh…"

"Haruhi." Tamaki called.

"I'm coming." Haruhi said.

* * *

Haruhi made four cups of the instant coffee.

"Here." She said.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said giving four girls the cups.

"Thought he said he was gunna be drinking it." Kaede muttered.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One girl said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked her while cupping her face.

"_Oh well then_, I would drink it." She said in a daze. Kaede shook her head with a sigh.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed." Hikaru said with a laugh.

"_Hikaru_, don't tell them that story." Kaoru said before looking like he was going to cry. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" He asked as a tear fell.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru said looking shocked. He held his twin's face and brought their faces closer. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." The girls at their table said.

"What are they so excited about?" Haruhi asked as she walked by with a tray. "I just don't get it."

"Sorry, we're running late." Honey said with a yawn as he and Mori came over, the smaller boy being carried on the other's back.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" A girl said.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another said. Mori put Honey down.

"I'm sorry." Honey said. "I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." He said rubbing his eyes.

"So cute!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked.

"Can't be." Kaede said with a frown.

"Honey- senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said. "And then Mori- senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-chan! Tsuki-chan!" Honey said running up to the trio. He grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and they spun around. "Hey Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said, dizzy.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked looking like he was going to cry as he held up Usa-chan. Haruhi looked down at it.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Honey looked shocked momentarily but then smiled and handed Haruhi the bunny.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He shouted before running off.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya said. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate." Kyoya said. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki said before blowing onto Haruhi's neck making her freak out and jumped away, her hand flying to her neck.

"Please don't do that again." She said.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi said.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Tamaki said holding out a rose to Kaede who was looking un-amused.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki looked shocked. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Haruhi gave him a side glare. "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" Haruhi asked.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things. That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty. For those working day and night, pursing beauty."

"Please tell me I can hit him." Kaede said looking up at Kyoya.

"I would have to ask you to refrain from such violence."

"Damn." Kaede muttered as Tamaki went on.

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion." He said as he put a glass down on a table. "And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides ..."

"How do you put up with this every day?" Kaede asked glancing back at Kyoya who was writing something down.

"I've simply gotten used to it." He said with a small smirk.

"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember..." Tamaki walked over to her. "...how effective a glance to this side can be." He said doing just that.

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi said hitting her fist down into her open palm.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?

"Obnoxious." Tamaki flinched before going to sulk. "Uh I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." The twins came over, laughing, putting their elbows on Haruhi's head.

"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry, senpai." Haruhi said. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"Really? It did?" Tamaki asked standing up, suddenly better. "Let me teach you more, my friend."

"Boss." Kaoru said.

"Call me king." Tamaki said wiggling his fingers of his outstretched hand.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Kaoru said.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." Hikaru said. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." He said taking them off. He looked shocked.

"Hey, I need those." Haruhi said with her hands up. Both twins stared at her and the other hosts looked over as well. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." Tamaki ran up and pushed the twins out of the way. He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He said.

"Got it." They said as they saluted. They each grabbed one of Haruhi's wrists before dragging her off to the back room. Kaede blinked in shock.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Tamaki said. Kyoya already had his cell phone out and proceeded to call. "Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori ran for the door.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey said looking excited.

"Honey senpai."

"Yes sir."

"You, go have some cake." The boy proceeded to sadly grab a piece of cake and move to the back room. Kaede followed and found him sitting at a small table with Usa-chan.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." He said.

"Mind if I have some cake with you, Honey-senpai?" Kaede asked with a smile. Honey smiled wide.

"Kae-chan! Of course!" Kaede chuckled and pulled up a chair. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to them and each put a hand on the back of Kaede's chair.

"So Kaede…" Kaoru said.

"…why didn't you request someone?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I'm not here for the host club, I'm here for Haru." She said before taking a bite of cake.

"That's no fun." They said.

"All you did was sit around messing with your guitar." Hikaru said.

"I happen to like my guitar, and I was not messing with it."

"That song _was_ pretty though." Kaoru said. "The girls sitting with _us_ seemed to enjoy it."

"Song?" Honey asked tilting his head. "Can I hear?" He asked with a big smile.

"Maybe later, Honey-senpai." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Okay!" Honey said excitedly.

* * *

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi asked. Everyone was outside the dressing stall Haruhi was in. Honey sat at the small table with a stack of empty cake plates in front of him while Kaede had one plate in front of her. Mori stood between the two and the rest of the hosts were on the other side of the table.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as she pushed the curtain aside.

"Cute!" Tamaki gushed. "You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"If we had known that's how you really look..." Hikaru started.

"...we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki said. The twins and Kaede all gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks." He pointed at Haruhi. "Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?" She asked. Kaede stood up.

"Well, have fun Haru, I'm gunna get going." Haruhi gave her a pleading look. "I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry; I should've been at practice a long time ago." She said looking at her watch.

"You'll come again tomorrow won't you?" Honey asked. Kaede looked down at him. "I didn't get to hear you play."

"Uh well…"

"Miss. Tsukino." Kyoya said.

"Yeah?" Kaede asked shifting her gaze to him.

"How would you like to work here?"

"Work here?" She asked with a small scoff.

"Yes. You take musical requests and in exchange for every ten requests you get we subtract one from Haruhi's quota." Now Haruhi was giving Kaede puppy dog eyes. Tamaki now looked excited too.

"Ten for one? Really?" Kaede asked.

"Alright, then how about we also promote your band." Kyoya said. Kaede's eyebrows went up.

"Really? You'd do that, just to have me play here?"

"The guests seemed to really enjoy it when you played. It's sure to bring in more customers." Kaede bit her lip. Club hours had already cut into band practice, she wasn't sure if they'd be happy if it happened every day, but if she told them it was to help promote the band maybe they'd be okay with it.

"I'll have to talk to my band first; I've already missed most of our practice for today." Kyoya nodded.

"Very well."

"But I really do have to go now, sorry Haru." Haruhi nodded sadly.

"See you tomorrow, Princess." Tamaki said holding out a rose. Kaede ignored it, walking past him, and he went to sulk.

"See ya, Haru."

"Bye, Kae."

* * *

**Not gunna have an episode per chapter, I'm just gunna type until it seems like a lot and that's how I'll split it up. Meeting the band in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Here's the end of the link for this song version: watch?v=noibT5VkKGo by the way i personally don't care for the song but it seemed to fit in the sense that it's a nice sound. (At least the videos version is)  
**

* * *

Kaede walked with her guitar case strapped to her back as she carried her school bag. She had to take the bus to get to her neighborhood. It was a little weird not walking with Haruhi but she didn't really mind. She turned a corner and headed to a small house. She entered a code for the garage and the door slowly rose. As soon as it was high enough she ducked under. As soon as she stood up she was met with blue eyes only a few inches in front of her.

"Oi! Kae, you're late!" Kaede jerked back from the red-head in her face. The boy, Sora, leaned back with his arms crossed and pouted childishly. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry guys." Kaede said scratching the back of her head and looking around the garage at the other two boys. Akira walked over from his spot leaning against the wall. He was the same height as Sora – even though Sora's hair made the illusion that he was a few inches taller – with brown hair and green eyes.

"What took you so long?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. "We were starting to get worried. Though puff ball here was worried when you didn't show up after five minutes." Akira said looking at Sora who pouted more and tried to hold his hair down. The third boy, Ren, stood up from his spot behind the drum set. He walked up behind the other two making them look tiny in comparison.

"Don't act like you weren't pacing around the whole time." He said in a deep voice as he flicked the back of Akira's head. Akira put his hands on his head and frowned up at the older boy. Ren turned his gaze to Kaede. "Where were you?"

"I was at school with Haru; she had to stay after cause she got roped into joining a club."

"What club?" Sora asked curiously. Kaede hesitated.

_I can't exactly tell them Haruhi was forced to join a _host club_._

"Just a club with a bunch of weird guys who entertain other students." Kaede said nonchalantly.

"A bunch of guys?" Akira asked.

"Entertain?" Ren asked. Sora blinked and looked between the other two boys.

"Uh… weird?" He asked not knowing what else there was to ask.

"Uh speaking of that club though… they want me to play guitar for them and they offered to promote the band." She said, ignoring their questions, with a smile.

"What do they do exactly?" Akira asked. Kaede sighed.

"Look they're just a bunch of… interesting guys that pretty much spend club hours entertaining girls by talking to them." The three gave her weird looks.

"Talking to them? What kind of club is that?" Sora asked.

"Can we forget what kind of club it is for a second and get to the part where we discuss me playing for them."

"Why do they need you to play for them?" Akira asked.

"Their vice-president said it would make more people come to the club."

"This club is every day after school, right?" Akira asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah."

"We practice every day after school. Or did you forget?" Ren asked.

"Guys they're offering to promote the band."

"Oh yay." Akira deadpanned.

"I can always leave halfway through to come here." Kaede said.

"But then we have less time to practice." Sora whined.

"How about we practice on weekends then?" She looked at Akira. "I know you and Ren have part-time jobs but after that we'd have the rest of the day."

"Why are you keen on playing for those rich pricks?" Akira grumbled. Kaede gave him a half glare.

"You don't even know them yet."

"Then we should meet them." Akira said with smirk. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Okay listen, I'm doing it to help Haruhi."

"It's her fault if she joined the club, you shouldn't have to help her." Akira said with a frown. Kaede put a hand on her forehead.

"Okay sit down, this might take a while." She said.

* * *

Kaede explained Haruhi's situation about knocking over the vase, her debt and becoming a host. She also had to explain the host club and how they thought Haruhi was a boy. When asked why she didn't tell them otherwise Kaede said that it was up to Haruhi whether or not they were corrected. Akira and Ren didn't like the idea of Kaede working for boys who ran a host club but she managed to convince them to let her in order to help Haruhi who was also one of their friends.

They compromised that they would limit practice to two week days and the weekend and Kyoya agreed to let Kaede leave early two days out of the week unless they had club meetings.

* * *

Kaede sat on a couch playing _The Heart Wants What it Wants_ by _Selena Gomez_ while humming the words. Two girls sat on either side of her as she played, swaying to the music. On the end table next to the couch was a pad and pen for guests to write down request for Kaede to play next and she would check off the ones she played once the song was finished. Next to that was a stack of posters Kyoya had made up for the bands next gig at the end of the month. It didn't have a picture of the band but told time and date with decorative pictures and fonts.

Suddenly there was a crash and Ayanokoji screamed causing Kaede to stop playing and everyone to look over to see Ayanokoji on the ground with Haruhi, looking quite shocked, on her hands and knees over her.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" Suddenly the twins both poured pitchers of water over the two. "Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji asked. Tamaki came over and helped her up. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji asked, getting defensive.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki said cupping her chin. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji asked before she started to run away crying. "You idiot!" Tamaki turned to Haruhi who sat on the ground.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." Tamaki said. "Your quota is now one thousand!" He shouted pointing at her. "Come on." Tamaki held out his hand. "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." Tamaki said helping Haruhi up.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya said holding out a bag to Haruhi. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said before walking to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." He pulled back the curtain and froze seing Haruhi in a tank top. He let the curtain fall back. "Haruhi." He said.

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a girl?" He asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi pulled back the curtain now dressed in the girl's uniform. Tamaki freaked out. "Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." She said. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said.

"Oh, yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said. Suddenly Tamaki's whole face turned red.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said looking back at Kaede who rolled her eyes.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki looked shocked. "I wonder how I could pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She said before laughing.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize she was a girl." Kaede said with a slight laugh herself.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Tamaki asked her.

"It wasn't up to me." Kaede said with a shrug. Tamaki fell to the ground causing Kaede to laugh.

* * *

**Wanted to get this one up. I know it's a lot shorter than the other chapter but I wanted to introduce the band.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Song: /watch?v=9RG7lUS_rY0**

* * *

"For the millionth time, senpai, I'm not going to dress up." Kaede said. Tamaki, who was holding up a female version of his tropical outfit, looked crestfallen.

"But Kaede!" He whined. "You _have_ to dress up!"

"Says who?" Kaede crossed her arms. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Nuh-uh, not happening." She said shaking her head. "If I have to I'll go behind the curtain to play."

"Come on, Tsuki-chan!" Honey said with a big smile. "I think you'll look really cute!"

"You're gunna have to get used to it…" Hikaru said.

"…We do this all the time." Kaoru finished. Kaede sighed.

"I'm not changing." She said giving Tamaki a glare. He went to sulk in his corner. The door started to open and he was suddenly in his place with the others.

"Welcome." They greeted, but it was only Haruhi.

"You finally made it, Haruhi." The twins said. "You're so late."

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring. " She said checking a small calendar.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense." Tamaki said. "And besides the heating system we have is the best."

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki said. "It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

"That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi said.

*Kaede sat in a chair playing _Amazing – Inna_ to set the mood.

"What heartlessness." Tamaki said. "Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

"Tamaki. Tamaki. Oh wow." One of the guest said.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of the girls at the twins' table asked. "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said.

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." The girls started to freak out.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi said as she stood by Kyoya at the 'bar'.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

"Ta-da." Honey said.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey." One of his guests said.

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in. Takashi." Honey said seeing the taller boy. He then proceeded to climb up Mori and put a flower chain around his neck. "There. We match."

"They're covered in camellias." One of the girls said swooning.

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" A girl asked her.

"I'd like to see that." Another said.

"Oh well, no, I... I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair."

"No thanks." She said flatly. Tamaki flinched.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" One of her guests asked.

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Another said.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." The third said.

"You really think so?" Haruhi asked. "You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

"Excuse me." A girl said as walked over. "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi said. "You must be my next appointment, Miss..."

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She put her fingers under Haruhi's chin. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." Tamaki overheard and flinched.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Tamaki said as she was eating ramen after club was over.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya said. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru said.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly." Kyoya said.  
However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis.

"That's right." Honey said. "'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less." Tamaki shouted. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl." He said pointing at her. She looked confused. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Hikaru said. Tamaki grabbed a chest labeled 'King's private property' and opened it before digging through it.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy." He pulled out a huge framed picture of Haruhi from middle school. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi shouted.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said. "How could this possibly become that?"

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off."

"I did offer to cut it for her, let that be known." Kaede said raising her hand.

" I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know." Haruhi said.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a _dude_! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again."

"I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya said.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about." Haruhi said. "Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked. "You'll need it at the party."

"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..."

"Definitely not." Tamaki said. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He twirled before pointing at her. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy."

"Just to be clear, _I'm_ not required to go am I?" Kaede asked.

"And why not?" Tamaki asked. "You're a part of this club too." Kaede let her head fall.

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work, Haruhi." Kanako said as she helped Haruhi dance. "Now on the "slow", you should bring your feet together. Remember. The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Got it." Suddenly they fell. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki"

"It's okay, Haruhi." Kanako said putting her arms around his neck.

"Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" The twins asked Tamaki who was sulking by the window.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru said.

"And Kaede couldn't do it because she doesn't know how to dance either." Hikaru said.

"Speaking of…" Kaoru said turning to look Kaede who was tuning her guitar.

"Shouldn't _you_ be practicing?" The twins asked. Kaede looked up.

"No one ever said _I _had to know how to dance." She said. "I just have to show up."

"Then what would you do all night?" Hikaru asked. Kaede shrugged. "Hey boss…"

"Why don't you teach Kaede how to dance?" Kaoru asked.

"No thank you." Kaede said before looking back down at her guitar. Tamaki perked up and was suddenly in front of Kaede holding out his hand. She looked up at him. "I don't wanna learn how to dance."

"But what if a gentleman asks you to dance at the party?" Tamaki asked. Kaede laughed making Tamaki frown in confusion.

"Highly doubtful."

"What if I told you that I would ask you to dance?" He asked with a smile. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't because you would know I don't know how." Tamaki pouted. Suddenly the twins came over and Kaoru took Kaede's guitar from her while Hikaru moved the guitar case from its spot in front of her on the floor. "Wha- hey!" Tamaki took Kaede's hand and pulled her up and to him. One of his hands held hers while the other rested on her shoulder blade after he'd moved hers to his shoulder. Kaede felt herself blush. Tamaki started to move them, his footsteps graceful while Kaede was struggling to match. "I-I don't know what I'm-" She kept looking down at her feet so she wouldn't step on his feet.

"Head up." He said.

"B-But-" She raised her head and not two seconds later she stepped on his foot. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." He said with a chuckle. "We'll take it slow. "1 -2 -3, back – out – close- 1 -2 -3."Kaede looked down at their feet, with her head still up, as her left hand clutched Tamaki's shoulder. "Relax, eyes up, you're doing fine." Kaede slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and swallowed as a blush found its way back to her face. He smiled softly. "There, now you're getting it."

"You're a faster learner than Haruhi." Hikaru said. Kaede made the mistake of looking over at the twins and messed up her footwork. Luckily they didn't topple over like Haruhi and Kanako did, Tamaki was able to catch Kaede by pulling her against him. She looked at him and saw a light blush on his face. He cleared his throat and stood her upright before taking a step back.

"I think that's enough practice for one day." He said with a chuckle before clearing his throat again. Kaede nodded.

"Thanks senpai." Kaede said looking away as she rubbed the back of her neck.

* * *

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you." Haruhi said. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you. Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it?" Kanako said picking up a cup. "It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi asked.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya said. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Kanako asked, suddenly nervous. Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in carrying a box.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya said to him. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed.

"Well, that's good to hear." The boy said.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Kanako said with a forced laugh. The three looked back at her. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company.

"First-class company?" Haruhi asked.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware.  
They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya said.

"Wow!"

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Dont' you, Suzushima?"

"You think?" He asked. "I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am. Well, I better go now."

"So, are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said. Kanako freaked out, turning in her chair to face her.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care." She said before quickly leaving.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted jumping onto Haruhi's back. "Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiance."

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being engaged?" He opened his binder. "Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it.

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking. But he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru said.

"So, in other words, he's boring."

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked form on top of Mori's shoulder.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"All right, everyone." Tamaki said. "We'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" Everyone asked.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!"

* * *

**I'm already working on chapter 8 ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Kaede's outfit is the one Lindsey Sterling wears in her Transcendence (Orchestral) video. End of link: /watch?v=DHdkRvEzW84 I just love that dress and if you want to you can imagine Kaede's hair in the same style if you want to. **

* * *

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki said. The Ouran host club would like to bid you" A spot light turned on him, chandeliers turned on and the orchestra started playing. "welcome."

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment." Kyoya said. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said. The girls started swooning.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins said.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry." She said. "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyoya said. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread?" She asked. "With fancy tuna?" She asked quietly. Kyoya's pen broke.

"Fan-" Honey said.

"-cy..." The twins continued.

"...tuna?" Tamaki finished. "Get some fancy tuna here right now."

"Add some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said into his phone. Haruhi's face was completely red as the twins fawned over her.

"You poor little dear." They said. "Awe."

"Has anyone see Tsuki-chan?" Honey asked as he looked out at the crowd of girls below them from Mori's shoulders.

"She's the only girl with blue hair…" Hikaru said.

"…It shouldn't be that hard to find her." Kaoru said.

"There." Mori said. The hosts looked over to see Kaede at the very back of the room. She was wearing a blue dress that looked layered and ended a bit above the knees. Her sleeves looked to be made from dark mesh and she had on blue fingerless gloves that went a few inches past her wrists. Instead of heels she had on light brown flats and leg warmers that only went a few inches up past her ankles. She had her hair up and had matching blue hair accessories in it on one side.

"Why'd she get so dressed up if she didn't want to come in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"She likes to dress up." Haruhi said. "I don't know why she didn't want to dress up in that tropical outfit the other day. You did ask her before me right?"

"Of course I asked her!" Tamaki said. "And she said no." He said with a pout.

"That's odd." Haruhi said tilting her head to the side.

* * *

Kaede leaned against the wall with her arms crossed looking out the window. She figured if she was at the back of the room none of the guys would be able to get to her seeing as they would have to pass all the girls who actually wanted to dance with them. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It wasn't like she didn't want to dance she just didn't want to be the center of attention. Being on a stage was different because the crowd wasn't filled with jealous girls. Though some fans were envious that Kaede was friends with Akira, Sora and Ren none of them were as jealous as these girls could get.

"Why are you way back here?" Kaede opened her eyes to see Tamaki looking at her curiously.

"Shouldn't you be dancing?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I'm sure there's someone more willing to dance over there." Kaede said nodding towards a group of girls who were watching.

"You have to at least have one dance tonight." He said.

"I'll dance later." She said looking away. "Now go dance with those girls." Tamaki frowned but nodded and turned to the group of girls who were eagerly waiting.

"It's not every day Tamaki gets turned down for a dance." Kaede looked over to see Kyoya.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Do you need help with something?" He held out his hand. "Not you too." He smirked.

"One dance won't kill you." He said.

"You saw me dance with Tamaki; do you want me to step on your feet aswell?"

"As I recall you got better." He said. "I won't take no for an answer, Miss Tsukino."

"Fine, if it'll get you guys to leave me alone." She said before taking his hand. They walked towards the center area of the room and Kaede felt shivers go down her spine at all the eyes on her.

"You look lovely tonight." Kyoya said as the two started to dance.

"You don't have to say that kind of stuff to me, ya know." Kaede said without looking at him. "I'm not one of your guests."

"I was merely expressing an opinion, Miss Tsukino."

"Stop calling me that." She muttered. Kyoya smirked. Kyoya looked over and saw Tamaki waving him over.

"Looks like Tamaki's putting his strategy into action." He said before looking down at Kaede. "Thank you for the dance, however brief," The two parted and he took her hand before kissing it. "Kaede." She tried to hold back a blush but he'd noticed it and smirked. "Come along." He said. Kaede sighed but followed him.

* * *

"Hello, Haruhi." Kanako said walking up to her. Haruhi was leaning against one of the columns. "I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"

"Yeah. Of course you can." Haruhi said holding out her hand which Kanako took.

"Kasuga-chan is here." Honey said.

"All right, men." Tamaki said. "Then let us commence with our operation."

"Roger!" Honey and Mori said before they suddenly whisked Haruhi away from Kanako.

"Wah!"

"What?" Kanako asked turning her head. "Kidnapped?"

* * *

"There she is." Kaoru said.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said.

"Never mind that, go get changed." Hikaru said handing Haruhi a bag.

"Yeah!" Honey said before pushing Haruhi into the changing stall. Kaede entered as well to help Haruhi change.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya said. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi came back out in a dress and wig.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey said.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." The twins said as they put make up on Haruhi.

"Gentlemen!" Tamaki said. "Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." Tamaki stopped as Haruhi stood up. There was a light blush on his face.

"So, what do you think?" The twins asked.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi said.

"Good luck, Haruhi." The twins said as she walked down the hall.

"I can't believe." Tamaki said. "She's so pretty!"

"I haven't seen Haru wear a dress like that in a while." Kaede said.

* * *

Outside Suzushima ran after Kanako, he managed to grab her hair when suddenly spot lights shined on them. Guests started to come outside as Tamaki spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tamaki said. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Suzushima turned to Kanako and bowed, extending his hand.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" Suzushima asked.

"Yes." She said taking his hand. The two started dancing.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife."

"Tonight marks the end of my host hopping." Kanako said.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru said.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru said.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru said. Tamaki looked back and forth between the twins and Haruhi looked shocked.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins said.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" Suzushima said. "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya said.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." Haruhi said before descending the stairs.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"As far as I know she's never kissed anybody." Kaede said looking up with a thoughtful expression. "But it's just on the cheek. It's not like it's her actual first kiss." Tamaki didn't seem to hear anything after her first sentence. Haruhi turned Kanako's face and was about to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he ran forward. He slipped on a banana peel – from one of the twins – and ended up pushing Haruhi into Kanako and pushing their lips together. Suzushima and Tamaki looked extremely shocked and Tamaki fell to the ground as the two parted with a hand over their mouths. Kanako looked up at Suzushima who chuckled nervously. Tamaki cried as he reached out to Haruhi who simply smiled.

* * *

**Short I know, sorry. Working on 9 now, 5 will be up by the end of the night or by tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

* * *

"Welcome ladies." The hosts said. They were having club outside for their flower viewing reception since the cheery blossoms were in full bloom. They were either dressed as waiters or in traditional Japanese clothing. Kaede was forced into a black and blue Kimono, though she'd never admit she thought it looks nice.

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea?" Takami asked. "The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?"

"Beautiful." A girl said. "These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?"

"Which one?" Tamaki asked. "Well, none of these compare to my princess.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say."

* * *

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asked one of his guests.

"No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road." A girl said.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden." Hikaru said. "Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Suddenly Kaoru dropped one of the cups and ended up burning his finger. "Kaoru?" Hikaru put Kaoru's finger to his lips. "Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming." A girl said looking away.

"You have to watch this." Her friend said. "You may not get another chance. Who knows it will happen again?"

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyoya said. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day." He said holding up a bunch of books. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

"I'll take them." The girls said

"Me too, please." Said another.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins said.

"But I have to wonder." Hikaru said.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi, how are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "Are you having a good time?

"Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said.

"You noticed. Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Haruhi's eye twitched.

"So, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"I think the three of us should take it together." Hikaru said. "It makes perfect sense."

"We are in the same class." The two said. Tamaki started sulking by a tree.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya asked.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens...

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" Kyoya asked. "According to my research, in a single day, the twin spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry."

"Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it." He cried. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "Listen, Haruhi. I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on.

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." Kaoru said.

"Yes, that's it." Tamaki said. "All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life."

"Who are you calling daddy?" She asked.

"So, do it. Change back now. Change right now." He cried shaking her.

"You don't have to rush things." Hikaru said. "She's going to be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked.

"That's right." Kyoya said. "I forgot all about it."

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl." Everyone froze.

* * *

Tamaki sat in a chair in the music room with a blush on his face lost in his own little world.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey said.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru said.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line on the floor. "So, please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding." The twins said.

"Which makes _me_?" Kaede asked as she was on the other side of the line with the rest of the hosts.

"Uh… supporting female role and composer?" He said blinking. Kaede's eye twitched.

"Hey listen, boss." Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Hary-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more." Tamaki froze. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Honey said.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked. "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyoya said.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru said.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru said.

"No way." Tamaki said sadly.

"You actually have that in a report?" Kaede asked Kyoya.

"I have your report as well." Kaede flinched.

"What's hers say?" Kaoru said.

"Don't say a word." Kaede growled. Kyoya smirked and closed his binder.

"Awe!" The twins whined.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Haruhi said as she entered the room.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi!" Tamaki said grabbing her shoulders. "We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

"Sure." She said.

"You know what. I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

"Listen up, squad members." Tamaki said. "At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders."

"Yes, sir." The twins said.

"I've got it." Haruhi said. "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

"Do something." The twins said. "The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki asked. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" He asked her.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Tamaki went to his corner. "I mean you guys aren't bad. But if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?"

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru said.

"Fancy tuna." Mori said. Kaede looked confused.

"Oh that's right." Tamaki said. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?"

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru asked. "She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru said.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey said.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said. "Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..." She laughed nervously. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked quietly. They hosts looked happy.

"Well you all have fun." Kaede said as she got up from her chair.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked tilting his head in confusion. "Won't you be there too?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'P'. "I had my physical exam and sent it to the school before it started so I wouldn't have to come to school tomorrow."

"But you have to help with the plan!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me." Kaede said picking up her guitar case. "I've got a gig at the end of the week so we have to practice as much as we can."

"We wanna see you perform!" The twins said raising their hands.

"Oh yes!" Tamaki said sounding excited. "I want to see my daughter perform with her band!"

"I wanna meet them!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"No." Kaede said as she walked to the door.

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted after her. "We're only trying to support you!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Like a loving family should!" The door closed behind Kaede and Tamaki fell to the ground.

"So Haruhi…" Hikaru said sliding up to one side of her.

"…do you know where Kaede and her band are going to be performing?" Kaoru asked as he slid up to her other side.

"Yes but even so if she doesn't want to tell you, I won't."

"Kyoya?" The two asked turning their head to look at him. Kyoya was already typing. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Saturday, 7 pm a few local bands are going to be performing outside in a park."

"What's Tsuki-chan's band's name?" Honey asked as he climbed up Mori to look at Kyoya's laptop screen.

"Sacred Knights." Mori said.

"Does it list band members?" Tamaki asked peeking his eyes over the edge of the table.

"Guys!" Haruhi said with a sigh. "You shouldn't just look this stuff up! Just ask her!" The group ignored her.

"Lead singer and guitarist: Kaede Tsukino." Kyoya said.

"She sings?" The twins asked.

"Lead guitarist: Akira Minami, Bassist: Sora Akiyama, and drummer: Ren Yukimura." Kyoya said.

"Those all sound like guy names." Tamaki said with a pout.

"So we're going to see her play right?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" The twins said with smirks. Haruhi sighed.

* * *

So yeah not doing this episode. Next up is more Akira,Sora and Ren. Putting up the 6th at 11. (watching harry potter 1 on abc it ends then so yeah)

**Might put out the 7th soon if I get at least 1 review Q-Q please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Molly Grace 16: Thank you for being the first reviewer ^_^ They don't officially meet the band until the "The Sun the Sea and the host club" episode but I skip a few in between so don't worry.**

**("Caffeine" is from the RoosterTeeth show/anime RWBY just FYI I highly recommend you check it out ^_^)**

* * *

"KAE-DE!" Sora shouted standing on top of a chair and cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I'm right here!" Kaede shouted as she walked around the corner and up to the house. Sora grinned and jumped off the chair.

"Akira! Ren! She's here!" Sora called into the garage.

"Would you shut up?!" Akira shouted back. "We can hear you just fine! We're 20 feet away!"

"Sor-!" Sora started to shout. "Oh- sorry, heh." He said smiling sheepishly. Kaede rolled her eyes with a smile as Sora grabbed the chair and the two went into the garage. Sora put the chair down and sat straddling the back, Ren sat a few feet away behind the drumset.

"Alright." Akira said clapping his hands together as Kaede put her guitar case down. "Big night's coming up." He said with a grin. Kaede pulled up another chair and sat normally next to Sora while Akira stood in front of them. "The guy in charge of the whole event said we're going on last out of the four bands that signed up – mostly because by then it's late enough that all the kiddies will be home in bed – and we need to have our song list in by tomorrow."

"Did you guys decide what songs we're doing yet?" Kaede asked.

"We were waiting for you." Sora said with a smile.

"Well," Akira said. "I heard that there might be a talent scout coming to the performance so, I actually made up a list of songs I think we should do. I'll read 'em off and we can pick from there. Sound good?"

"Sure." Kaede said. Ren nodded.

"Yeah!" Sora said bouncing in his seat slightly.

"Okay so I wanted us to play songs where everyone sings at least once, I got a song for Kaede, one for me then one for me and you." He said to Sora. "Then I thought we'd try that new one where all three of us sing."

"Caffeine?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Akira said with a nod.

"And for the fifth song?" Kaede asked. Akira shrugged.

"I figured we could just play anything then." The group nodded.

"Alright so what's on the list?" Sora asked.

"Well we already set Caffeine for the three of us." Akira reached into his pocket and took out his list. "So for Kaede's song I was thinking we cover one of Halestorm's songs; you seem to have the vocals down for most of those." Kaede nodded. "For mine-"

"OH OH OH!" Sora raised his hand and jumped in his seat. Akira said.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Can I sing that Patent Pending song?" He asked with a hopeful grin. Akira chuckled and nodded. "Yes!"

"Alright that's two. So Kaede, I was thinking maybe me and you could-"

"OH OH OH!"

"What Sora?"

"I know what one Kaede should do!" He shouted before turning to the girl. "Love bites." Kaede thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do that one." She said.

"Okay, good, three down two to go." Akira said. "So-"

"OH-"

"WHAT?!" Akira snapped. Sora blinked.

"Well now I don't wanna tell you." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Good." Akira said. "As I was saying-"

"Fine I'll tell you." Sora said making Akira throw his hands up before sitting on a chair. Sora looked at him.

"Please go on." Akira said forcing a smile. Sora grinned.

"Okay so we should play-" Kaede put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter because Akira was miming being choked to death on the floor. Sora looked over and Akira quickly struck a pose with his eyebrows up in a silent 'I was listening, do go on.' Sora frowned in confusion slightly but shrugged it off before looking back at the others. Akira let himself roll onto his back and kept his arms and legs spread. "For the song me and Akira do we should play Blink 182, I miss you."Akira sat up.

"Great. Kaede." He said before quickly turning his head to look at her. "Within Temptation. Yes No?"

"Sure." Kaede said with a nod. Akira jumped up.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "We got our five and we didn't even need my list." He said throwing the paper behind him but it came right back and landed on his head. He shook his head comically and it floated to the ground where he glared at it.

"We still need an order." Ren said.

"I think you and I should start." Kaede said to Akira.

"Really?" He asked with his eyebrows up.

"Oh yeah, that song has the coolest intro." Sora said with a grin.

"Right." Akira said with a chuckle.

"I wanna go next!" Sora shouted raising his hand.

"Alright, who wants to do Caffeine next?"

"OH OH, I DO, I DO!" Sora shouted raising his hand once again.

"I'll go after that." Kaede said.

"No, we should end with you." Akira said. "It'll be fresh in their minds."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Great. We have our list order."

"Now you just have to write it down." Sora said.

"Done." Kaede said holding up a list she'd written.

"You're the best." Akira said taking it. "Alright, I'll get this in tomorrow after school. So let's practice."

* * *

"Crap, I'm gunna be late." Kaede muttered as she ran down one of the many long hallways of Ouran towards Music Room 3. Kaede rounded a corner and ran right into someone before falling back onto the ground with a yelp as papers flew out of her school bag and her guitar case fell next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy with long red hair and mean looking brown eyes glaring down at her.

"Hey watch where you-!" The boy blinked in surprise seeing it was a girl. "I'm s-"

"I'm so sorry!" Kaede said quickly as she started to gather all the papers that were spread around them. The boy shook his head and reached down to pick up a paper she'd missed. "Sorry." She said again before grabbing her guitar case and running off.

"W-wait you-!" The boy stopped and sighed as she rounded another corner. He looked down at the paper he still held. "Music Festival?"

* * *

"I'm here!" Kaede said as she ran into the club room.

"You're late." Kyoya said not looking up from his binder.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said putting her guitar case down on the empty couch reserved for her – and guests who wanted to sit with her. "I had to get flyers from my locker."

"Flyers?" Kyoya looked over.

"Yeah." She said as she took the mess of flyers out of her bag and straightened them out. "For my band, remember? We're playing this weekend."

"But I thought you didn't want us to come." Tamaki said, suddenly in front of her.

"I don't." Tamaki fell over. "But I can't stop you from coming." She put the flyers on the table next to the couch. "It's public information, I'd just prefer if you weren't there." Kaede said with a shrug as Tamaki picked up one of the flyers. Honey popped up on the other side of the table and picked one up.

"Does that mean we'll get to meet your band?" He asked with big hopeful eyes.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Kaede said with a shrug as she opened her guitar case. She took it out and examined it for any damage from it falling earlier. "I don't know how crowded it'll be; I do know that normally bands stay for about a half hour to 45 minutes after they perform in case anyone wants any available merch."

"Merch?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. Ya know, merchandise? Some bands are more well-known and have enough money to make shirts, hats, even CDs."

"Does your band?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah." Kaede shook her head. "We still haven't decided on a logo yet." Kaede picked up the request pad and skimmed over the songs requested before settling on the couch and starting to play.

* * *

"Young lord?" Tetsuya asked seeing Kasanoda looking down at a flyer as he walked into the house. "What's that?"

"A flyer for a music festival…" He said. "A girl dropped it at school."

"Oh, do you plan on going?" Tetsuya asked with a smile.

"Why would I go?" Kasanoda asked, brushing it off as he crumbled up the flyer and threw it behind him like he didn't care when in actuality he'd memorized where it was and when. Tetsuya picked up the flyer and smoothed it out.

"I think it would be fun." He said. "I'll go with you if you'd like." Kasanoda hesitated.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

**YEP Kasanoda is coming in early! (Also going to have his episode happen earlier too. **

**Next chapter is the Music Festival. On AO3 I will have the actual song lyrics up to add a bit to the story. (I can be a bit more descriptive when I have lyrics IN the story. BUT on here since that's not allowed I will only have a few lines of lyrics)**

**If you wish to read the "Full" chapter please go to the link on my profile. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Thank you Molly Grace 16 and ArisuTamaZuki for reviewing.**

**ArisuTamaZuki : There will be some oc/Kasanoda but not until his episode which (as a reminder) will happen a lot sooner than in the anime. **

* * *

"This is gunna be awesome!" Sora said bouncing in place hugging his bass case. "You think the scout's here yet?" He asked scanning the crowd.

"They'll most likely show up in the middle of the first bands performance." Akira said.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"So that he, or she, blends in and doesn't look like a scout. Keep up on our toes."

"You're over thinking this." Kaede said. The first band was setting up as people were gathered in front of a small stage. The other bands were hanging out along the sides of the stage behind ropes that separated them from the crowd. It wasn't exactly packed but there was a good number of people and besides more might show up for the later shows. Though it was more likely that people would start to leave after they heard their friends play.

"It's really nice of them to have a drum set already here so none of us had to lug one with us." Sora said before looking back at Ren and smiling sheepishly. Ren was glaring at the ground with his arms crossed and two drumsticks in his hand. He'd rather use his own drum set than just some random one that other people would be playing on.

"I should warn you now," Kaede said. "There may or may not be six rich guys coming tonight along with Haruhi."

"Wait what?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow.

"The host club might show up cause they wanted to see me play." Kaede said with a shrug. "But just because they show up doesn't mean you guys have to meet them if you don't want to."

"And why wouldn't we want to meet the guys that enslaved Haruhi?" Akira asked crossing his arms.

"They didn't enslave her." Kaede said rolling her eyes. "She's working to pay off debt. Instead of paying all she has to do is talk to girls; it's not that hard.

"Whatever."

"I wanna meet 'em!" Sora said with a big grin.

"Well if they show up and manage to get to us before we leave then I'll introduce you."

"Do you not what us to meet them?" Akira asked with a frown.

"They can be a little… overwhelming."

* * *

"Kyoya, hurry up!" Tamaki shouted from outside Kyoya's home. "We're going to be late to see our -….Haruhi?" He turned to the girl who stood beside him in casual clothing. "Is Kaede older than you or younger?"

"Older."

"-to see our eldest daughter's performance!" Tamaki finished.

"I don't understand why _I'm_ here." Haruhi said. "I live in the neighborhood; I could've just walked there."

"But we have to go together!" Tamaki insisted.

"Yeah!" Honey shouted from inside the limo. Haruhi sighed.

"I would prefer it if you didn't shout about us having children outside my home." Kyoya said as he walked up to the limo that was waiting.

* * *

"The girl who dropped this, do you know if she'll be performing tonight?" Tetsuya asked Kasanoda as they stood at the back of the crowd. Kasanoda shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked. 'She did have a guitar case when she bumped into me though' he thought before looking over the crowd. He stopped when he spotted her at the very front behind the rope.

"Young lord?" Kasanoda blinked and looked at Tetsuya. "Something wrong?" Kasanoda shook his head.

* * *

"Oh I am so pumped!" Sora shouted, jumping. The second band was on their last song. Kaede, Akira and Sora had already tuned their instruments and were ready to quickly set up so they could play. "Are you pumped?!" Sora asked looking at the others. They rolled their eyes and chuckled as they all nodded.

* * *

"When is Kaede going to play?" The twins asked sounding extremely bored even though everyone else around them was full of energy and excitement.

"Looks like they're getting ready to follow this band." Kyoya said spying the group over the crowd.

"I wonder if Tsuki-chan will see me if I wave!" Honey said before waving his arms. "Tsuki-chan!"

"I don't think she can hear you." Mori said.

"Awe." Honey pouted, hugging Mori's head.

* * *

The band finished and the crowd cheered. They thanked everyone before restating the name of their band and the members.

"Thanks again for having us! Last up is Sacred Knights, why don't you give them a warm welcome!" The band leader shouted before he started clapping. The crowd cheered and he got off the stage. Kaede and the others got up and Akira went to the main microphone as the others set up quickly.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered. "We're Scared Knights, I'm Akira Minami I'm the lead guitarist and lead male singer, that's Sora Akiyama-" Sora jumped up and down waving his arms with a big smile. "He plays bass. That's Ren Yukimura-" He said pointing to Ren who simply waved holding his drum sticks before throwing one into the air and catching it. "Our drummer. And also playing guitar and our lead female singer Kaede Tsukino!" Kaede jumped up and down slightly while waving. "We're so excited to be playing for you tonight!" The crowd cheered again. Akira backed away from the microphone and waved to the sound guy to start up the first track. The music started to play slowly getting louder as Kaede stepped up to the main microphone. Kaede swallowed and took a deep breath.

_"__Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love…"_ The three guys leaned in to their microphones to shout.

"_What have you done now?!"_ The four started playing loudly and the crowd cheered.

* * *

The crowd cheered and Sora and Kaede swapped places.

"Hey everyone!" He said cheerfully. "That was '_What have you done now by Within Temptation_. Now, I don't normally sing lead and Akira doesn't like to admit it but I have the better voice for this next song." Akira rolled his eyes. Ren counted off using his drum sticks before the group started playing.

_"__She can be a bit dramatic I'm an addict  
For the way she leaks the air out from my tires  
I'm not saying I'm old fashion  
But I've got this burning passion  
For the way she likes to set my things on fire"  
_

* * *

The crowd cheered and Sora jumped up and down.

"That was _Psycho In Love by Patent Pending_!" He said before backing up and letting Akira back in front of the mic.

"I love to do this next song; it's almost as addicting as its title." Akira said with a chuckle making Ren and Kaede roll their eyes and shake their heads but making Sora laugh. "It's also one of the only songs where all three of us sing. Sorry ladies, Ren doesn't sing." Even thought Akira stood at the front mic Sora was the one to sing first.

_"__Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,  
You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,  
Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,  
You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate."  
_

* * *

"Thank you!" Akira said with a smirk. "That was _Caffeine by Jeff Williams_. Next up it's just me and Sora, sorry Kaede fans." Akira started off in a low voice.

_"__(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want"  
_

* * *

"Thank you! That was _I Miss You by Blink 182_. We have time for one more song!" Akira said. "Be advised there is some mature language." He said before shrugging with a sheepish smile. Akira gestured for Kaede to move to the front before swapping places with her. Ren counted off before everyone started playing. Kaede grinned and started singing.

_"__In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent__"_

* * *

"Thank you, that was _Mz Hyde by Halestorm_. Give it up for Ren on drums, Sora on bass, Akira on guitar-" Akira came up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and grabbing the mic.

"And the lovely Kaede!" He shouted. Kaede shoved him playfully and he kissed her cheek with a laugh. "And we're Sacred Knights, good night everybody!"

* * *

"Yo boss, it's over." The twins said. Tamaki was sitting on the ground covering his ears and shaking his head as he rocked back and forth.

"She says one curse word and he shuts down." Hikaru said as both twins shrugged.

"You have to admit she has a strong voice though." Kaoru said and everyone but Tamaki nodded.

* * *

"Young lord?" Tetsuya asked looking at Kasanoda. He noticed a light blush on the other boy's face. "Are you alright?" Kasanoda blinked.

"I'm fine."

"Well now you know her name." Tetsuya said. "Maybe you should try to talk to her at school on Monday.

"She ran away after one look at me." Kasanoda grumbled as he started to walk away.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint too much.**

**Song list**

**What have you done now? –Within Temptation**

**Psycho in Love – Patent Pending**

**Caffeine – Jeff Williams (From RWBY which I highly recommend people check out. )**

**I Miss You – Blink 182**

**Mz Hyde – Halestorm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Check my profile for a link to my story blog to see outfits. **

* * *

'There she is.' Kasanoda thought as Kaede walked into the classroom. Kaede walked to the back left corner by the window, the same row as him. She never really spoke to anyone in class and it's not like her hair attracted attention. Her clothes might get some attention since she wore the top half of the male uniform with her own skirt. He couldn't figure out how he'd never seen her before. He swallowed and stood up. A few people froze and watched him out of the corner of their eyes as he walked up to Kaede's desk.

"Wonder what she did."

"I've never seen them talk before."

"Wouldn't wanna be her right now." Kasanoda stopped next to her desk. Kaede noticed and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I uh…." He swallowed. "Never mind!" He shouted before returning to his desk without even waiting for her reaction. Kaede blinked in confusion and looked over at him. She recognized him from the hallway but couldn't remember his name.

* * *

The school day was over and Kaede was packing up her bag when she saw Kasanoda leaving the room. She quickly shoved everything into her bag before running out of the classroom.

"Hey!" She called. Kasanoda either didn't hear her or didn't think anyone would be talking to him. "Hey Red!" She ran up behind him and grabbed his sleeve. People around them froze as Kasanoda whirled around and knocked Kaede's hand off his sleeve in the process. "Whoa." She said blinking. "You okay?" Kasanoda looked surprised to see her there and quickly turned his head away to hide a small blush. He hadn't meant to be so rough; it was just his natural reaction to someone grabbing him.

"What do ya want?"

"Oh uh well, I wanted to apologize again for bumping into you the other day then just running off." Kasanoda looked at her. "I was in a big hurry. And, not to be rude, but today was the first day I noticed that you were in my class, too. I guess since you sit all the way over in the other corner I never see you." She smiled with her eyes closed and scratched the back of her head with a small chuckle. "Sorry about that." She opened her eyes. "But what's your name? I'm Kaede Tsukino." Kasanoda blinked. Was he really awake right now? Someone was talking to him and they didn't look scared. A _girl_ was talking to him and didn't look scared.

"Uh… Ritsu Kasanoda." He said. Kaede smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kasanoda-kun." She said before walking away. Kasanoda blinked a few times before swallowing as a blush came to his cheeks. No one had ever used 'kun' with his name before.

* * *

"I'm here and I'm not late." Kaede said walking into the host room. There were no guests just yet.

"Tsuki-chan your band was awesome!" Honey shouted as he jumped onto her back. She looked back at him with slightly wide eyes.

"You guys were there?" She asked.

"I don't know how you didn't see Mori-senpai." Haruhi said walking by with a tea tray. Kaede's face was red.

"You _all_ went?" She asked.

"Of course." The twins said snaking their arms over her shoulders.

"The boss was a bit traumatized after that last song though." Kaoru said. Kaede looked confused.

"Why?"

"Cause you swore." Hikaru said. Kaede looked up and thought back.

"Because I said bitch?"

"AHHHH!" Tamaki shouted. "A lady should never use such vulgar language!" He cried. Kaede blinked.

"Who said I was a lady? I can swear if I want to." The twins started laughing.

"Momma!" Tamaki cried. "Kaede's being disobedient!"

"I'm not your kid!"

* * *

"Oh Tamaki." A guest said. "My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" She asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if for just one second." He replied.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing."

"Oh, Tamaki."

* * *

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." A girl said to the twin.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru said. "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody."

"Oh! What a tender embrace!" A guest said.

* * *

"Haruhi!" A girl said. "You look so cute in your kimono."

"Almost like a girl." Another said.

"Thanks." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment." Kyoya said. "It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

"Geez you're charging interest?" Kaede asked. Kyoya flashed a smirk.

"Tsukino-san, you look so pretty in that kimono." A girl said.

"Yeah, you should dress up with the hosts more often." Another said. Kaede smiled.

"Thanks, ladies." She said looking down at the blue kimono she was wearing.

* * *

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono." A girl said. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies."

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money?" Hikaru asked.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru asked.

"That's true." Kyoya said. "But the items are poor quality." He said holding out the photos. "Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget.

* * *

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." Honey said with tears in his eyes.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said putting on the other shoe.

"Takashi." Honey said.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori said.

"Takashi!" Honey said happily as they hugged.

"How sweet." A girl said.

"Isn't it, though." Another said.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today." Haruhi said. "But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Something fell out of one of the twin's pockets. Haruhi picked up a bottle of eyedrops."What's this?"

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Hikaru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Kaoru said.

"That's cheating." Haruhi said.

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper." Hikaru said.

"Here, Haruhi." Kaoru said. "This is for you." He said putting a sweet in her hands.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked.

"Aren't you the cutest?" The two said.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi." A girl said.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really." Haruhi said. "But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said. "Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like." He said putting more in her hands.

"Let me guess." Haruhi said. "The tears are fake."

"How could you?" He asked. "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me. Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." She said.

"My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason." Tamaki said. "Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character." Haruhi noticed a girl in the doorway.

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest." The twins said before going to the door with roses.

"Come on in." Kaoru said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru said.

"Please, Miss." The two said.

"Stop that." Tamaki said. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests." He scolded before turning to the girl. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess.  
I welcome you to the Ouran host club." She opened her mouth. "Yes?" She pushed him away.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't touch me, you phony!"

"What do you mean I'm phony?" He asked.

"Just what I said." She said. "You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki backed away. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid!" Tamaki started to flinch at the girl's words and Kaede started snickering behind her hand. "You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru said as Tamaki fell back slowly.

"One-man slow-motion." Kaoru said.

"I don't suppose you are..." Kyoya started.

"It's you, Kyoya." The girl said stepping on Tamaki to get to him. "Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

"Say what now?" Kaede blinked.

* * *

"Your fiancee?" Hikaru asked as the girl sat across from the club.

"Kyoya senpai?" Kaoru said.

"Of course." The girl said. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow."

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked seeing Tamaki in his corner.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever." Kyoya said. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" Kaede asked. He flashed her a glare.

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight." Renge said. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"She serious?" The twins asked.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely." The host club freaked out. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi."

"Uki-" Haruhi started.

"doki-" Honey finished.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru asked.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shouted.

"I get it now." Kyoya said. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

"So, she made it up." Tamaki said. "You're not really her fiance, right?" He asked.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage." He said. "Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club." Renge said. "Is that true, Kyoya?"

"That's right." Honey said. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director?" Renge asked. "That's perfect. Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise." The twins said. "We're just a host club."

"I've made up my mind." Renge said. "From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club."

"Um, listen, Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family client." Kyoya said. "So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you." Renge said. Kaede cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, boys and girl." She smiled at Kaede for a brief second.

* * *

The next morning when Kasanoda walked into the classroom he saw Kaede already at her seat. He walked over to his and glanced over at her. Kaede, feeling eyes on her, looked over and smile at him. Kadanoda's face went pink when she waved. He quickly looked forward.

Kasanoda kept stealing glances over at Kaede all through class. He couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him. She willingly walked up to him and apologized for running into him. She hadn't run away because she was scared she was just late. He felt a bit better knowing he hadn't scared her off that day. Kasanoda looked over at her and saw her look up from her notes and smile at him. He quickly looked down at his notebook.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said the next day.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki said.

"Good grief." Haruhi said. Kaede cleared her throat. Tamaki froze and slowly turned to face the girl who was glaring at him and radiating an angry aura. The twins and Honey jumped behind a couch.

"You've angered her!" The twins shouted in fear.

"What the hell? Am I not a girl?" She asked clenching her fists.

"I-I never said you weren't a girl." Tamaki said. "It's just that Renge- I mean you- She actually wears the female uniform and-"

"I'm still wearing a skirt, it's not like I have the whole male uniform on!" She shouted. Tamaki flinched. Mori put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. She looked up at him then blinked in realization.

* * *

Kaede was in the corner sulking as Tamaki addressed the rest of the host club.

"Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side." Tamaki said. "This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her."

"Like you have room to talk." The twins said.

"Hey, everyone." Renge said. "You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies."

"Oh, isn't she lady-like?" Tamaki said. "I'm so moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." Renge said sending Tamaki into another corner since Kaede was in his. "I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She said before daydreaming. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt." Honey said nibbling on one.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni." Mori said. "It's bad for you." Renge looked really angry.

"Waah, she's scaring me!" Honey cried as Mori held him and ran away from Renge who chased them.

"They're not that bad at all." Haruhi said. "They've got a good flavor to them."

"May I try?" Hikaru said before taking a bite from the cookie that was in her mouth.

"Uh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru said licking the crumbs off her cheek.

"Did you see what they just did? He took a bite—" Tamaki started freaking out.

"And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before." Kyoya said.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off." Haruhi said. "And if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here." She said holding up the small box.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi!" Tamaki said holding her face. "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

"This is sexual harassment, senpai."

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police."

"Cut it out, boss." The twins said. "We're sorry."

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some?" Honey asked holding up a bunny mug. "It's milk."

"Lukewarm." She said.

"Huh?" Honey asked.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She pointed to Honey who looked scared. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug. And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince." Tamaki looked shocked. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored." Kyoya said. Suddenly the main door slammed. Everyone looked over in surprise. Haruhi looked to the corner and saw Kaede was gone.

"Stupid host club." Kaede muttered as she walked briskly down the hall, her hands clenched by her sides. "Stupid Tamaki. Stupid Renge."

* * *

Kaede sighed as that last bell rang the next day. She put her bag on her desk and looked inside it before pulling out a small box. Ritsu looked over at her as other students started to leave and saw her looking sadly at the box. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and remembered how she'd been yawning the whole class. Kaede shoved the box back in her bag, got up and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Hello ladies, come on in." Tamaki said welcoming guests.

"I bought the video of that film you made." A girl said.

"I bought it too."

"And so did I."

"You did?" Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute."

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected."

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins said.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyoya said.

"I'm a little said Tsukino-san wasn't in the movie though." A girl said.

"Yeah." Another said nodding. "Why wasn't she in it?"

"Well," Tamaki said. "I guess she didn't want to be filmed."

"To be honest we couldn't even find her to ask her." The twins said shrugging.

"Where is Tsuki-chan anyways?" Honey asked looking around the club.

* * *

"Good day, everyone." Renge said as she entered.

"Renge?" Tamaki asked. "But I thought you had gone back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." She took Haruhi's hands. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

"Yeah..." Haruhi said.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?"

"Hey, Kyoya senpai." Hikaru said.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya asked. "Everything Renge said is true."

"No, it isn't." Tamaki said.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

"Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend!"

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go play some games together."

"No, wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki shouted. Renge opened the door and immediately bumped into Kaede causing both girls to fall over.

"You two okay?" Haruhi asked as she helped up Renge then Kaede.

"Yeah." Kaede said.

"Thank you Haruhi." Renge said with a smile and a small blush. "Oh? What's this?" Renge asked picking up the box that had fallen out of Kaede's bag. Kaede's eyes widened.

"N-nothing! Give that back!" Kaede shouted reaching for it but Renge had already opened it.

"These are adorable!" Renge gushed. The twins were suddenly there looking into the box.

"Did you make these, Kaede?" Hikaru asked holding up a cupcake with blue frosting in the shape of a rose.

"They match our rose colours." Kaoru said holding up one with orange frosting. Honey bounced over and got the pink one for himself and Mori's dark blue one.

"Who's the yellow one for?" Renge asked. Kaede looked away.

"You." She muttered.

"Awe! You made one for me too!" Renge handed the box to Haruhi before hugging Renge.

_The only reason I made one for her is because there was an empty space in the box._

"They're so good, Tsuki-chan." Honey said after taking a bite. Mori, who'd also taken a bite, nodded. Kaede's face was bright pink and she had her head down using her hair to hide her face.

"What made you decide to bake for us?" Kaoru asked.

"Is this because Tamaki was saying you're not feminine enough?" Hikaru asked bluntly. Tamaki flinched and chuckled nervously.

"At least they're better than Renge's cookies." Kaoru muttered to Hikaru. Kaede pushed past them to get to the back room to get her guitar. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and got up from the couch.

"Excuse me ladies." He said before going after Kaede.

* * *

"Kaede?" He asked closing the back door behind him. When he didn't get an answer he frowned and walked to the back. "Kaede? Where did you go?" He walked up behind a couch and blinked before looking down at a sleeping Kaede. Her guitar case was on the floor in front of her. Tamaki walked around and crouched in front of her. He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face with a small smile.

"Guess she stayed up all night baking." Kaoru said.

"For eight cupcakes?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki freaked out, jumping back away from Kaede with a blush on his face. The whole host club, minus Renge, was standing behind the couch. Mori brought over a blanket before draping it over Kaede.

"She never was the best baker." Haruhi said. "It must have taken her all night to make them edible."

"Why would she do that?" Honey asked.

"It was cause the boss made her feel bad." Kaoru said. Tamaki frowned.

"I didn't mean to." He said. "I came back here to apologize to her."

"And instead you watched her sleep." The twins said.

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"Pervert. Pervert." The twins sang.

"No! I wasn't-"

"_You guys_." Haruhi said. The three looked over at her. "You're gunna wake her." She put her finger to her lips. The three did the same with nods.

"Don't you all have guests to attend to?" Kyoya asked. Everyone nodded before heading to the door. Kyoya looked down at Kaede before following them.

* * *

The next day when Kaede walking into the club room she immediately had Renge in her face. Kaede leaned back.

"Hi?"

"Kaede, I'm sorry for not including you the other day for the hosts club's movie." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, it's fine." Kaede said walking past her to go get her guitar.

"No. It was only because you're not a host and you're a girl and I couldn't cast you as an extra because you ran out."

"I know that." Kaede said. The hosts turned to watch as Renge followed after Kaede.

"I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us since you're not the only girl in the club anymore." Kaede closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not in the club, I just play music here." Kaede said before opening her eyes.

"That's not true, Tsuki-chan!" Honey shouted. "You're part of the club!"

"Yeah, of course you are." The twins said.

"We'll ever give you your own rose colour." Hikaru said.

"And type." Kaoru said.

"I'm pretty sure I don't get a type unless I'm a host which I'm not." Kaede said.

"I believe the term would be hostess." Kyoya said.

"NO!" Tamaki shouted, freaking out. "I will not allow my second daughter to become a hostess!" He cried. "You're fine just playing music aren't you Kaede?" Tamaki asked holding her shoulders. "Daddy forbids you from being a hostess!"

"Not girly enough, right?" She muttered .Tamaki blinked in surprise.

"What? No that's not what I-"

"Yeah whatever." She said, cutting him off, with a straight face before moving past him and into the back room.

"You never got to apologize, remember?" The twins said. Tamaki nodded and ran to the back room.

"Hope she doesn't hit him too hard." Kaoru said.

"He's bound to mess up somehow." Hikaru said.

* * *

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted.

"What?" She snapped without looking back at him as she opened her guitar case.

"I-I uh…" He walked up to her and stood in front of her. "I wanted to apologize. I never meant to say you weren't feminine." She looked up at him and he jumped from the intenseness of her glare. "Cause you are!" He shouted. "I-I just meant that H-Haruhi needed someone who was really girly to bring out her feminine side."

"So I'm not girly enough?"

"No-No! I mean, you…"

"I get it." Kaede said with a sigh closing her eyes. Tamaki blinked. "I'm not into dolls and tea parties and all that other crap." She turned her head away as she opened her eyes. "I have piercings, I'm in a band, and I grew up playing with other boys… Haruhi's my only girl friend…" Tamaki frowned. "The only reason I wear this skirt is cause otherwise I'd have to wear the guy pants and then _I'd_ be the one cross-dressing. So… you don't have to apologize." Tamaki knelt in front of her and turned her head back to him.

"Just because you're not girly doesn't mean you're not feminine. I just meant that because you and Haruhi grew up together you wouldn't have an effect on her."

"Gee thanks senpai…"

"I- you know that's not what I meant." He said with a small frown.

"…yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Tamaki said with a smile, holding out his hand to her as he stood. She took it and he pulled her up. "You're a beautiful, lovely lady." Kaede turned away as her face went red.

"T-That's going a bit too far." Kaede said picking up her guitar. She started to walk towards the door but turned back. "But thanks, Tamaki." She said with a smile. Tamaki blinked as his face went red.

* * *

**Ah I love long chapters, don't you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Not much Kaede so I'm posting this close to the last post. **

* * *

"Let's all play the "which one is Hikaru?" game!" The twins shouted with green hats on their heads. "So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Well, it's hard to say." A girl said.

"You're identical." Another said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." The twins said.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said.

"What?" The twins looked at her. "Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"

"Not really." She said. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"That's not very nice." They said.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru said.

"Listen up." Hikaru said. "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru said.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right." A girl said. "I can't take it."

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted running over with a laptop. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously."

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru said.

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru said waving his hands.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki shouted tapping the laptop and showing a picture of Haruhi's back.

"You look great, Haru-chan." Honey said.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki shouted.

"Huh?" The twins looked confused.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" Tamaki cried. "You bribed her, didn't you?"

"You're imagining things." They said.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Hikaru said.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki asked.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?"

"We've got some major photoshopping talent." Kaoru said.

"You idiots!" Tamaki yelled. "That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame? But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop her into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?" He asked changing his tune.

"Don't be ridiculous, boss." Hikaru said. "Why don't you just..."

"...ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those?" Kaoru asked.

"I never thought to ask her." Tamaki said. He went up to Haruhi with a pink frilly dress. "What do you think about this, my dear?"

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked.

"He looks so handsome." A girl said.

"Yeah, he does, but I have to agree with Tamaki." Another said. "I'd love to see what Haruhi looked like if he dressed as a girl."

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm sure he'd look great no matter what you put him in."

"Now, cut it out." Haruhi said. "No more making weird pictures of me. You got that? Just what do you guys take me for, anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The twins asked. "You're our toy."

"Kaede," Tamaki said holding up the dress.

"I'm not wearing it." She said without looking up from her guitar. Tamaki went to his corner.

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..." Hikaru said.

"...one must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru said.

"I am not your toy!" Haruhi shouted. "Okay?"

"You want a toy?" Nekozawa asked through a crack in a door. "Toys... toys... If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift."

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a second." The twins said. "Has that door always been there?"

"Nekozawa senpai likes to hide." Kyoya said. "He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places."

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Tamaki said grimly from behind her making her jump. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" She asked.

"Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year." Tamaki said. "Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension."

"Scary!" Honey said.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya said.

"No! It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse doll." Nekozawa said. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru said.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights." Kaoru said. "I wonder what he'll think of this." He said before turning a flashlight on and off. They shined it at Nekozawa who proceeded to scream, along with Tamaki, and run away.

"You murderers!" The twins shrugged.

"How on earth could you do such a thing?" Tamaki shouted. "Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic." He looked to see two in chairs looking bored.

"I am so bored." Hikaru said.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru said.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki said depressed in his corner.

"Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The next time we get a day off..." Hikaru said.

"...can we come over here to your place to hang out?" Kaoru asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We're curious. We want to see where you live." They said coming over.

"No way." Haruhi said.

"Aw, pretty please?" They asked.

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me.

"No matter how much we beg you?" They asked.

"No way." She repeated.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell, senpai." Haruhi said automatically sending him back to his corner.

"What about your house Kaede?" The twins asked turning to look at the girl.

"Nope." She said without looking back at them.

"We can settle this with a game." The twins said to Haruhi. "If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." They put on their hats and switched around. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru." Haruhi said pointing. "This one's Hikaru."

"Uh oh, you got it wrong." They said.

"No, I know I'm right." She said with a smile. "You guys may look alike. But you're very different." They looked at her, shocked, and blinked. They looked at each other.

"How did you do that, Haruhi?" A girl asked. "Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Hmmm, oh, how do I put it?" Haruhi said. "It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." Kaoru put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru said. "I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru said. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Kaoru stopped laugh and stood up straight.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hikaru blushed looking shocked.

"What?" Tamaki looked shocked.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. "Man, you're such a freaking idiot."

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said." Tamaki shouted.

"Why would I fall for her?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, she looks like a tanuki."

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're gonna pay for that!" Tamaki shouted. Suddenly there was the sound of a powerful motor as the room shook.

"The hell?!" Kaede asked gripping the couch. Renge began to spin up from the floor.

"Awesome, this is just perfect." Renge said "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice."

"Oh, butt out, otaku." The twins said.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager."

"But, Renge, I thought you had a feeling for Haruhi, as well." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I do." Renge said. "But, I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"I'm confused." Haruhi said to her. "I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge."

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet."

"Cut it out, already!" Hikaru shouted. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed.  
Talk about annoying."

"I only do that 'cause you look like lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot." Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely..."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru shouted.

"Sicko!" Kaoru shouted.

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" They shouted in unison. "That's it. We're over!"

"What's a sex pixie?" Kaede asked looking up at Mori. His eyebrows went up and he opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head making Kaede frown.

* * *

The noon-time break bell rang and students left the room to go to the café. Kaede normally stayed in the classroom to each her lunch but she wanted to know how the twins were doing and if they were still fighting. She got up and didn't notice Ritsu watching her as she left. He would normally go outside for lunch but he was planning on trying to talk to her again. He sighed and put his head down on his desk.

* * *

The twins stood in the lunch line next to each other, Kaoru with blue hair and Hikaru with pink.  
"I'll have the A lunch." They said in unison. "No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Amazing." Haruhi said. "Perfect unison even when fighting." Kaede, who stood next to her, nodded.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said with the rest of the hosts behind him. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

"Hey, look who it is." A boy said.

"Oh, I love them." A girl said.

"I've never seen all them together like that."

"We've had enough of this." Honey said. "You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?" He said holding up a plate with a cake on it. "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though." The two were getting irritated with him. "What should we do?  
Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask." He looked up at the two. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" Mori came over and picked Honey up before taking him away.

"You're just making it worse." Mori said. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, Haruhi, Kaede!" Tamaki said. "I didn't expect to run into you two in the dining hall."

"I was worried about those two." Haruhi said. "So, I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom."

"Yeah same." Kaede said.

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki asked. The two girls walked away as Tamaki started fantasizing. "I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it!" Tamaki shouted in his own world.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyoya said picking up his lunch tray. "But it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

"Haruhi, you wanna sit here with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, okay." Haruhi said.

"So what's that?" Hikaru asked her. "What'd you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." Haruhi said.

"You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru asked. "I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like."

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said. She took a bite and looked like she was in heaven.

"Well played, Hikaru." Tamaki said. "As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch."

"No way." Hikaru said.

"Come on, trade with me."

"Forget about it."

"Hey Kaede, sit with me." Kaoru said smiling at her.

"Uh okay." Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's other side and Kaede sat next to him.

"So, Haruhi, is that any good?" Kaoru asked. "How would you like to taste mine?  
Here." He held out a spoonful but Hikaru leaned over and put it in his mouth.

"Quit butting in." He said with the spoon still in his mouth. "Get lost, Kaoru." Kaoru picked up a bowl of sauce and threw it at Hikaru who'd grabbed Tamaki's tie to pull him in front of him as a shield. The two began throwing things back and forth.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all." Haruhi said picking up her boxed lunch.

"Wait for me." Kaede said.

* * *

Everyone sat in the clubroom after school. Kyoya was entering numbers into a calculator.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya said. "We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this." Honey said. "It's never happened before."

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"Not once?" Kaede asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said. "I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

"Until then, Mori, would you hang this up?" Kyoya asked holding out a sign that said 'no business today'. Mori nodded.

* * *

The twins continued to throw things back at forth before they stopped panting. Honey sat at the top of a huge pile.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki asked putting a hand to his forehead. "It's driving me insane."

"What'd you say?" Hikaru asked. "It's driving _you_ insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is _I hate your guts_!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll." He said holding the wooden doll out. Tamaki freaked out. "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" He said writing on the back in marker. Haruhi ran up to them and hit them on the heads taking the doll.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi shouted. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" She shouted. The twins slowly smirked.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They moved in unison and put the hands on their hips while having their arms around each other's shoulders. Haruhi looked on the back of the doll and saw Kaoru wrote 'blank' on it. Haruhi yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru said as they held each other. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"They do know there aren't any guests here to watch them right?" Kaede asked. Haruhi dropped the doll.

"You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey asked.

"We didn't have anything else to do." They said. "We were bored." They laughed.

"Twins with too much time on their hands…" The twins stuck out their toungues and pulled down their eyelids. "are the devil." Tamaki said.

* * *

"I'm so glad they made up."

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game!"" The twins said.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!"

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" A girl asked. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No, it Isn't." Haruhi said walking past them. "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one.  
You swapped colours for today, huh?" The two looked at her as she walked away.

**SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Hey Kyoya, I won't be able to make it to club for a couple of days." Kaede said walking up to him.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked suddenly in front of her. "You're not sick are you?" He put his hand on her forehead.

"Wha- no I'm fine." She said pushing his hand away. "I'll still be in school but I gotta help Sora study for an exam. If he doesn't pass his dad won't let him stay in the band. It's only for two days."

"When do we get to meet these boys anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Why would you wanna meet them?" Kaede asked.

"Well these are the boys that you hang out with when you're not with us." Tamaki said. "And it's only natural for a father to want to know who his daughter hangs around."

"I'm not your kid." Kaede said with a straight face. Tamaki pouted with tears in his eyes. "I… I'll see if they wanna meet you…" She said with a shrug.

"Yay!" The twins and Tamaki cheered. Kaede sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Molly Grace 16: and here's the third ^_^**

* * *

Haruhi and Kaede were walking together when suddenly the twins grabbed them by hooking their arms under theirs

"Targets." Kaoru said.

"Captured." Hikaru said.

"Wait. What the..." A limo pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Tamaki.

"Good work, now take them with you." Tamaki said.

"Roger!"

"Hold on." Haruhi said.

"Where are we going?" The twins only laughed.

* * *

They brought them to a tropical park and to changing rooms.

"Here, do what you got to do." The twins said to a pair of twin maids.

"Okay, we'll do what we can." One said.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Tsukino, just follow me." The other said.

"But why? Hold on! What are you doing?"

"Whoa!"

"Hey, stop that!"

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit." One of the maids said. Tamaki walked up behind the twins.

"We brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from." Hikaru said. "Just pick whichever ones you want."

"Are you ready, girls? It's time to pick one." The maids said.

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi said while Kaede looked through some.

"Why don't you let me select one for you?" One of the maids said.

"No, not that one." Haruhi said. "I don't want a bikini." She said shaking her head. "But you'd look so good in this one."

"No, wait. I bet this one would be cute." One of the maid said holding up a red set of strings.

"But that's nothing more than a couple of strings!" Haruhi said. Tamaki fell over. Kaede picked out an orange bikini that had a tube top with straps in the middle that went around the neck.

"Found one." She said.

"Oh that would look lovely on you, Miss Tsukino." The maids said.

* * *

The two girls exited the changing rooms a few minutes later. Haruhi had on a pink one piece with ruffles on the bottom skirt and a swim cap. Tamaki walked up. He looked at Haruhi and blushed then he glanced at Kaede and his whole face went red. He held out two pullovers, one yellow and one blue.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Just hurry up and put it on." He said. "A proper young woman should not show that much skin until after she's married." Kaede rolled her eyes but took the pullover and grabbed a pair of shorts.

* * *

"Behold, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Um, where was the exit, again?" Haruhi asked.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax." Tamaki said. "We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now?" Haruhi asked. "I should really be studying and I've got ton of laundry to do today." She said. "Senpai, where are we, anyway?"

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Otori group runs." Kyoya said. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"I don't understand." Haruhi said. "I thought the Otori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya senpai."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Otori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." He said. The twins were throwing a ball back and forth and Honey was on Mori's shoulders. "The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation."

"This is so relaxing." Tamaki said. "We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you call it."

"Haru-chan Tsuki-chan." Honey said. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of mango cake?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, this thing?" She looked down at it and remembered Tamaki giving the girls the pullovers.

* * *

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool.

"A plastic pool?" The twins asked. "What's that?"

"Let's see... I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air." She said moving her hands in the shape.

"You dunce." Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy." Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah."

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki grabbed the two and pulled them away.

"You idiots!" Tamaki scolded. "If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing her. She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner."

"So, are we supposed to lie to her?" They asked. "Is that what you want?"

"I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi said.

"Never mind that, we've got a question for you." Hikaru said.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked.

"I would've thought for sure that you would be all... 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!' Not making her cover up like that. And even making Kaede cover up…"

"It was surprising." Kaoru said. The two began to 'whisper' to each other.

"I know what he's up to. He made Haruhi and Kaede cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see them in a bathing suit. Do you really think that's it? He must be one of those jealous pervert types. That's pretty twisted."

"That's not it at all." Tamaki said. "I was just trying to protect their innocence as any father or guardian would. After all even if they're wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys." The twins pointed and Tamaki turned to see both girls giving him a look.

"Haru-chan." Honey said. "Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

"Mm-mm. Just looks cuter this way, you know?" He said before running off. "Prancing, prancing."

"You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

"He's adorable." Kaede said.

"He's so innocent." The twins said.

"No way! You got it all wrong." Renge shouted coming up from the floor laughing.

"How did she do that?" Haruhi asked. "It's like that rig follows us."

"That outfit is pretty impressive." Hikaru said.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying."

"Yeah, who?" Hikaru asked.

"La-La." She sang.

"La-La? Like the manga magazine?" Kaoru asked.

"Her petite and slender frame. Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces. Her singing voice. La. I am Quon Kisaragi."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Haruhi said.

"I had no idea who you're supposed to be." Tamaki said.

"Hey, boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed..." Hikaru said.

"...like that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, yeah that's okay." Tamaki said.

"And why is that?" They asked.

"Because it's cosplay, I guess." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then in that case then I'm cosplaying too." Kaede said before taking off her pullover. Tamaki started screaming and freaking out as his face went red before falling over when Kaede took off her shorts.

"That bathing suit looks pretty good on you." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you look cute, Kaede." Kaoru said as they both gave thumbs up. Kaede smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Listen up, boys!" Renge shouted. "And lady." She said smiling at Kaede who nodded back. "Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!

"Takashi!" Honey shouted before jumping in the water. Mori turned to look and smile at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Renge said.

**Just looks cuter this way, you know? **

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

"I agree." Kyoya said. "Try putting a word, "I" at the beginning of that sentence."

**Just looks cuter this way, you know? I look cute.**

"He planned that!?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"That's Haninozuka for you." Renge said. "In the last episode, he felt threatened by another loli boy type, so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." Renge said going back into the floor.

"Hey, look at this, everybody!" Honey called. "Check it out! Look!" Everyone looked to see Honey on Mori's back as he swam against the current. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now."

"So, what's up with him?" Tamaki asked.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru pumped a water gun and shot Tamaki in the face.

"I gotcha." Hikaru said.

"Come on, boss." Kaoru said. "Let's go. Let's have a water gun fight."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you." Hikaru said. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?"

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked. The twins grabbed Haruhi and Kaede.

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married." Hikaru said to her.

"Kaede, we should honeymoon in Atami." Kaoru said to Kaede.

"Do you really think I'd ever let my daughters marry you guys?" He said pumping a water gun. "Daddy says no!" He shouted.

* * *

Kaede and Haruhi sat under the shade of an umbrella as the twins and Tamaki ran around. Mori walked up to the girls and hit some water out of his ears. The two looked over to see Honey still swimming in the current pool.

"Taking a break, huh?" Haruhi asked Mori.

"Want something to drink?" Kaede asked holding out her cup.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori said reaching to take it. He saw her swimsuit and his face went pink before he quickly looked away.

* * *

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki shouted. "Sideways-leaping shot, go!" The twins held up shields. "That's cheating!" Tamaki shouted before he slipped on a banana peel and slid into a totem pole. The eyes turned red. Mori dropped his glass as suddenly a huge wave crashed over Honey.

"Honey senpai!" Haruhi shouted and Kaede shouted as they shot up out of their seats.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted running. He slipped on a banana peel. The two girls stopped running.

"Mori senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kaede ran over to him and helped him up.

"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey senpai!" Tamaki shouted. "That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!"

"Wait!" Kyoya called after them. "I wouldn't go..." The club ran back.

"There are alligators in there!"

"Okay, so we can't choose that pool!" Tamaki shouted. "Then let's try this way next!"

"They're here, too!" The twins shouted.

"And here!" The girls shouted.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi asked.

"Beats me." Tamaki said.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit." Kyoya said. "I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today."

"You what!?"

* * *

The club stood in front of a map.

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyoya said. "This is our current location.  
We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey senpai probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there, we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters."

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas." Haruhi said. "Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?"

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya said.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous..." Hikaru said.

"...than alligators." Kaoru said.

"All right!" Tamaki shouted. "Now, this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey senpai!"

* * *

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki asked as they walked.

"Yeah, and I keep hearing all these really strange animal calls." Haruhi said.

"You don't think that all those animal sounds..." Hikaru said.

"...could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Kyoya said. "But I do know that my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost." The group continued walking until Mori slipped on another banana peel.

"Mori senpai is..." Hikaru said.

"...acting as clumsy as you do, boss." Kaoru said.

"Shut up!" Tamaki said.

"Uh oh, it's about time for the squall." Kyoya said looking at his watch. It started to rain so the hosts found a gazebo to hide under.

* * *

"Hey Mori senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey senpai." Haruhi said. "Are the two of you like childhood friends?"

"You mean you don't know..." Hikaru said.

"...that they're cousins?" Kaoru asked.

"You're kidding me. They're related?" Haruhi asked.

"How?" Kaede asked blinking.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations."

"However, two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru said.

"But even so, Mori senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey senpai." Kaoru said.

"Must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori senpai's vein." Tamaki said.

"Such a beautiful story!" The twins said. "I'm touched!

"I don't know if I call it a beautiful story." Haruhi said before going up to Mori. She touched his arm and he looked down at her. "Hey Mori senpai, it's gonna be all right.  
I'm sure that Honey senpai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is, and if he gets hungry, the trees are full of bananas."

"Bananas?" The twins asked.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki asked.

"You're right." Mori said with a small smile.

"Don't tell me Mori senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Nobody wants that spot but you boss." Hikaru said.

"That's kinda creepy, when you think about it." Kaoru said.

"What? Who're you calling creepy?" Tamaki shouted. Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello, it's me." He answered. "Well, we've had an incident that's caused some trouble."

"You're a big-o pervert." The twins sang.

"Shut up! I'm not a perv!" Tamaki shouted.

* * *

The rain had stopped and Mori was already pushing through some plants.

"Mori senpai, you're going the wrong way." Haruhi said. Kaede looked over and saw Haruhi going after him. "Honey senpai was headed in the opposite direction." Kaede sighed and quickly followed after.

"You're wrong." Mori said. "He went this way.

"Hey, wait up! It's too dangerous to go alone! I'm coming with you!" Haruhi called.

"Me too." Kaede said. The two ran into snakes, bugs and almost fell into a lagoon.

"Haruhi." He said before picking her up with one arm. Kaede frowned and crossed her arms. "Kaede." She looked at him and blinked in surprise. He was crouched on the ground. "Get on." Kaede's face went pink but she climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs against his waist. The arm that wasn't holding Haruhi held her leg. Mori's face went pink feeling her chest against his back and her bare leg.

* * *

Mori stopped walking and suddenly the three were surrounded by nine men with guns.

"You there!" Said a member of Kyoya's family police force. "Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!"

"Oh, hold on!" Haruhi shouted before one of them grabbed her arm. Mori punched him.

"The suspect is resisting!" A man shouted. "Prepare to fire warning shots!"

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan, out of the way!" Honey shouted as he swung in on a vine. He hit one of the men with his feet.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" One asked. Honey then proceeded to beat all the men up. Mori put Haruhi down and crouched to let Kaede off.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with." Honey said. "Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he and the rest of the hosts ran over. "Haruhi, are you all right!?"

"Hey, it's Tama-chan." Honey said.

"Oh, wow." Hikaru said.

"You okay, senpai?" Kaoru said.

"Haruhi! I was so worried." He said as he held her shoulders.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru pocked two of the men.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work." Kaoru said. "He must have really been holding back."

"Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked pinching Tamaki's hand to make him let go of her.

"So then..." Kaoru said.

"You don't know about senpai?" Hikaru asked. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries."

"Honey senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo."

"Mori senpai's no slouch either." Tamaki said. "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school."

"So, how are you able to find this, Honey senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It wasn't hard." Honey said. "It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys."

"We humbly apologize!" One of the men said. They were all bowing on the ground. "I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"And I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!"

"Why?" Honey asked. "Is something wrong?

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Hanozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment."

"Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan and Tsuki-chan." Honey said patting Mori's head. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori said. Honey giggled.

"Gee thanks _dad_." Kaede said crossing her arms and glaring at Tamaki. "Glad to know who your favorite daughter is." Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What- No! I-" He tried to say but Kaede looked away with a 'hmph' making pout.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said as the all walked to the exit.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." Kaoru said.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that." Tamaki said.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." Haruhi said. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty."

"Yeah. All right. Then that's where we'll go next time." Tamaki said.

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan?" Honey said. "That'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Hey Kaede," Hikaru said.

"You should invite your band to come too." Kaoru said.

"We still haven't met them." They said in unison. Kaede sighed.

"I'll talk to them about it."

"You should invite them when we go to the beach!" Kaoru said.

* * *

**I WAS going to post the next one tomorrow or Monday... BUT I'm gunna post 2 more chapters tonight. ^_^ Happy Valentine's Day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi asked looking up from some papers.

"Of course, the beach." The twins said.

"But why?"

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked.

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach." Kaoru said.

"Did I say that?" She asked.

"Yes, Haruhi." The twins said. "Here's the fun part." They motioned to rows and rows of swimsuits.

"We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from." Kaoru said.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"Not that one." Honey said. "I think that this swimsuit would look much cuter on Haru-chan." He said holding up a blue one piece.

"I don't think you get it, Honey senpai." The twins said shaking their fingers.

"Just look." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru held up Haruhi. "This uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board."

"A one-piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique." Kaoru said.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit, see?" The twins gestured to a pink two piece. "The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested."

"You punks had better quit sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki shouted. "I've had enough of you!"

"That means we're not going to the beach?" The twins asked hiding behind the table Haruhi was sitting at.

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki asked.

"Really?" The twins asked. "So you wanna go after all?"

"Can Use-chan come, too?" Honey asked.

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya said.

"Huh? We're really gonna go?" Haruhi asked.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked. "Let's go to the beach."

"Which one should I wear?" Kaede asked looking at the suits. "What do you think, Mori-senpai?" She asked looking up at him since he was next to her. He looked away from the sea-shell one that was in front of him and looked down at her with a small blush. He turned around and pointed to a light blue two piece with a half skirt. Kaede went over to it with a smile. "This one is really cute. Thanks Mori-senpai." He nodded.

"Kaede," Tamaki said. "Wouldn't you rather wear this one?" He asked with a hopeful smile as he held up a blue one piece.

"Nuh-uh." Kaede said shaking her head. "If you want me to convince the guys to come I get to wear what I want." Tamaki frowned.

"Just let her wear it, boss." The twins said. "We wanna meet her band." Tamaki went to his corner to sulk.

* * *

"So, why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"But why couldn't we have gone..." The twins said.

"...to the Caribbean?" Hikaru asked.

"Or even Fiji?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think commoners like Haruhi and Kaede have passports?"Kyoya asked.

"Ahh." The twins nodded.

"You do realize that we can hear what you're saying, right?" Haruhi asked as Kaede glared.

"Uh, so Kaede, when is your band getting here?" Tamaki asked.

"They should be here soon." Kaede said. "Sora probably wanted to get some stuff from his house so they took a later flight." She looked at Kyoya.

"Thanks for paying for their tickets, Kyoya senpai." Haruhi said.

"You're not adding that to Haruhi's debt are you?" Kaede asked.

"Of course not. It's added to yours." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"I don't have debt." Kaede said with a confused frown.

"You do now." Kyoya said with a smirk.

* * *

The twins and two girls were playing beach volleyball. Hikaru hit it too hard and it flew over Kaoru's head.

"Hey, take it easy, Hikaru." Kaoru said before running for the ball.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said. "I'll get it." Hikaru started running after Kaoru. "Wait for me, Kaoru."

"It's not my fault. The ball is rolling away." Kaoru said.

"ugh why?" Haruhi asked as she and Kaede sat under an umbrella on a blanket. Kaede rolled her eyes at the massive long line to be the next girl with Tamaki on a rock.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up." Kyoya said. "Next lady, please proceed."

"This sucks." Haruhi said. "I thought going to the beach meant a day off." The two looked over to see Mori and Honey with a few girls doing some moves.

"Um Haruhi," A girl asked. Haruhi turned around to see three girls. "aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"No, uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." Haruhi said.

"Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" A girl asked.

"But why? You girls should go swim." Haruhi said. "You've got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?" The girls blushed.

"I can't believe he fooled us." Hikaru said picking up the beach ball.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru asked.

"We certainly didn't expect it." Hikaru said.

"You were invited on this all-expenses-paid vacation for a reason and that is to keep our clients entertained." Kyoya said from his seat at a table under an umbrella.

"We know." Hikaru said. "But with the ladies here,"

"Haruhi can't change to her swimsuit." Kaoru said.

"Don't worry." Tamaki said from another chair next to Kyoya. "I got it all under control. My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in her swimsuit, at least not in front of two perverts like you. And then, once the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll along the shore together…. It'll happen just like that." Tamaki said. "The greatest day of my life. I don't know if I can handle it." He said squirming in his seat with a red face.

"What's the matter with Tamaki?" One of the girls asked. "Is he having a seizure?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru were now in chairs. Kyoya had walked away.

"He gets like this occasionally." Kaoru said.

"Hey who are they?" A girl asked pointing. The twins looked over and recognized Kaede's band.

"Hey Kaede!" Hikaru shouted. She looked over and saw him pointing. She saw Sora, Akira and Ren walking over. Sora was in black trunks, Akira had red trunks and Ren had on black trunks with whote t-shirt. Kaede quickly got up and ran up to them. The twins, Tamaki, Kyoya and a few girls watched.

"Hey you made it!" She shouted happily. Akira blushed seeing her swimsuit.

"Ah, Kae, you look so cute!" Sora said innocently. "Come on, let's go swimming!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the water. The two laughed as they splashed each other. Akira and Ren walked over to the twins and Tamaki.

"Uh, hi." Akira said. "Akira Minami." He said.

"Ren Yukimura." Ren said.

"And the crazy red head with Kaede is Sora Akiyama." Akira said. Tamaki jumped up from his seat.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. It's a pleasure to finally meet Kaede's band!" He said with a big friendly smile. "those are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The twins nodded at the two but watched them warily. "And the tall one over there is Takashi Morinozuka and the smaller blond is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He looked around. "Kyoya should be around here somewhere."

"So you're the host club." Akira said. Tamaki nodded with a smile. Akira looked bored and Ren walked away to sit in the sand. "Where's Haruhi?" Akira asked looking around. "I haven't seen him in forever." He looked and Tamaki to silently convey the message that they knew to act like Haruhi was a guy.

* * *

Kaede and Sora ran over to Honey and Haruhi who had buckets of shellfish.

"Woah! Where'd you guys get all those?!" Sora asked with wide eyes. Honey blinked.

"Hi! I'm Honey!"

"Hi! I'm Sora!" The two girls chuckled.

* * *

"My my, certainly looks like they're enjoying themselves." Tamaki said watching the four. "All's right with the world."

"Senpai, dinner is gonna be awesome. It's a major haul!" Haruhi shouted to Tamaki and Mori

"Oh I'm just so proud. Look at my little girl!" Tamaki gushed.

"It's a major haul!" A few girls looked over. "It's a major haul!" The twins looked over.

"Say what?" They asked.

"Dinner is gonna be awesome." Haruhi shouted. "It'll be a real treat!"

"Tell me, Haruhi." Tamaki said holding up a crab. "Isn't this crab crab-tivating?"

"Oh yeah." Haruhi said as she and Kaede chuckled.

"You're so cute." Tamaki said. Suddenly a centipede crawled over the crab he was holding.

"Cen- ti- pede!" Girls screamed. Everyone but Tamaki, Haruhi and Kaede ran away. Haruhi picked up the bug and threw it over at some rocked.

"Hey, Haruhi." The twins said coming over and putting their elbows on her shoulders.

"Now I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type," Hikaru said. "and I certainly didn't think you were, but..."

"Don't you think you could've been easy on that little guy?" Kaoru said.

"Oh come on." Haruhi said. "It's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." The girls started coming back over.

"Haruhi is so brave and manly." A girl said.

"It's still so sweet." Another said.

"He's the best." The twins went back over to Tamaki.

"Well, isn't that just great?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi is not normal." Kaoru said. "I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

"I'm sure she's afraid of something..." Tamaki said. Kaede rolled her eyes at the gushing girls surrounding Haruhi and walked up to her.

"Hey boss, listen up." The twins said. "We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the "Who can find Haruhi's weakness" game. While we're at it we can find Kaede's too. So think you're up to it?"

"But that game sounds terrible." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hikaru said. "Besides she'd only share her weakness with someone she was really close to."

"What are the rules?" Tamaki asked.

"Now that's more like it." They said.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Whoever finds out their weaknesses first wins." Kaoru said.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya said holding up middle school photots of the two girls.

"We wanna play, too!" Honey cheered. Kyoya moved the pictures around as Tamaki tried to look at them.

"I guess that means we're all competing." Kyoya said.

"Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi and Kaede?" Tamaki asked.

"Hey wait a minute." Honeys said. "Where did you get those pictures, Kyo-chan?"

"I have my sources." Kyoya said. "How about we just leave it at that for the moment." Akira and Ren, who were silently sitting in chairs under an umbrella with drinks while Sora was building a sand castle, looked over to see the hosts in a group walking in their direction.

"What are you guys up to?" Akira asked.

"We're playing a game!" Honey shouted.

"I wanna play! I wanna play! Can I play? Please Please oh please can I play?!" Sora asked jumping up and down.

"Of course!" Honey said.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair since they've known them longer?" The twins asked.

"Wait a minute what is this game?" Akira asked.

"We're going to see who can find out the girl's weaknesses." Hikaru said.

"What they're afraid of." Kaoru said.

"Do you guys know?" Hikaru asked. The three shook their heads.

"I'm a little curious." Akira said. "Haruhi's too fearless."

"What about Tsuki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Ehhh, I've never really seen her afraid of anything." Sora said thinking. "I mean she doesn't like spiders… I don't like them either." He said shivering.

"Are you in or aren't you?" Kyoya asked.

"We're in." Sora and Akira said as Ren nodded.

* * *

"This is the place." Hikaru said. "It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here."

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide." Kaoru said. "Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside."

"Look!" Hikaru pointed to a shadowy figure and the two guests screamed. Hikaru put a skeleton hand on Haruhi's shoulder between her and Kaede.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you trying to freak us out?" Kaede asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked holding up the scary puppet. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."

"But I've never seen a real one." Haruhi said.

"And I think they're cool." Kaede said. The two sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Tsuki-Chan! Would you come over here?" Honey called.

"What the...?" Haruhi and Kaede looked up at Honey and Sora who were in the back of Kyoya's police force's trucks. "Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Haruhi asked. Sora helped the two inside.

"Well, we're ready whenever you are, private police people, please lower the door." Honey said.

"Yes, sir." They closed the door. Suddenly Sora and Honey started screaming.

"It's dark and scary in here!" Honey screamed. "I feel like I can't breathe!"

"Honey senpai, Sora, what's wrong?"

"Guys calm down!" Kaede tried.

"Ahhh! The walls are closing in!" Sora screamed. "Help!"

"Somebody, let me out! I can't take it any more! AHHHHH!" Honey cried.

* * *

Kaede and Haruhi blinked at the harpoon Mori was holding in front of them.

"Mori, ah, you're my senpai, not a sentai." Haruhi said.

"Didn't know you liked puns." Kaede said looking up at him. He closed his eyes with a silent sigh.

* * *

"This game is harder than I thought it'd be." Hikaru said as he sat with Kaoru on a stone wall as they watched Kaede and Haruhi walking along the water with buckets.

"No joke." Kaoru said. "I'm totally bored with it already."

"What kind of heroines are they? They've gotta be afraid of something, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah ha!" Tamaki said.

"What's up, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I found some rat snakes." Tamaki said. "Surely she'll freak out when she sees these."

"Anyone would think those are creepy." Hikaru said. "So it isn't really a weakness."

"Hold on. I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa." Kaoru said.

* * *

"Another side dish!" Haruhi said after picking up another shellfish.

"I can't believe how many you've found." Kaede said.

"Look up here, Haruhi." A girl said. The two looked up to see three girls on top of a large rock cliff.

"What's up! The breeze up here feels great!"

"It's dangerous." Haruhi called up. "Be careful."

* * *

"This feels so good."

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey there're chicks up there, man." A guy said. The girls turned to see two, drunk, guys walking up.

"Aren't we lucky? You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" The other guy asked.

"No thanks. Please just leave us alone." A girl said. The first guy took her wrist.

"Oh come on. We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time."

"This is a private beach. You guys are not allowed to be here." One of the girls said.

"Private? Does that mean we're alone?" The other guy asked hugging them. They screamed. Haruhi and Kaede, who'd run up once they'd seen the two guys, threw the buckets of shellfish at the first guy.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?" Haruhi asked. "Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone."

"Haruhi!" A girl said.

"You little runt!"

* * *

"Those aren't rat snakes. Those are poisonous habu snakes." The twins said running away.

"What do I do with them?" Tamaki asked. "Come on, guys. Help me out."

"Tamaki!" A girl shouted running up to the three of them. "It's Haruhi and Kaede!"

* * *

"What are you gonna do now, loser?" The guy asked holding Haruhi over the edge of the cliff by her shirt.

"Don't hurt him!" One of the girls shouted.

"Now don't you try and act all tough, you little sissy boy." The guy holding them said. Kaede jumped on his back and pulled him away from them. "Gah!" She pulled him to the ground and ended up cutting up her back against the rocks.

"I got an idea, kid. How would you like to take a dip?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hope you can swim!" The guy pushed her off. Tamaki jumped off after her.

* * *

Tamaki exited the water holding Haruhi in his arms.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted.

"Boss!" Hikaru shouted.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave." Kyoya said putting a shirt over Haruhi. "The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you." Tamaki said before putting Haruhi down.

"I'm fine, you guys." She said. "I don't need a doctor."

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked. "You know, you're not like Honey senpai. You're not a martial arts master." He took hold of her shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think..."

"That's no excuse, you idiot! Don't forget, you're a girl!"

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

"You don't think so?" He asked before he walked away. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" He shouted. Haruhi glared after him. Everyone turned around to follow him inside. Sora gasped seeing Kaede's back!"

"Kaede! Your back!" He shouted. Honey gasped.

"Tsuki-chan! You're hurt!" He shouted.

"What?" She turned around. "I'm fine-whoa! M-Mori-senpai!" Mori had grabbed her hips and turned her around before crouching to look at her back.

"You're bleeding." He said.

"There's a first-aid kit in every bathroom." Kyoya said. "Mori why don't you take care of Kaede until the doctor gets here."

"Kaede are you okay?" Haruhi asked coming over to her.

"I'm fine, I barely feel it." Ren frowned and simply poked her back. "Ah! Why the fuck would you do that?!" She asked whirling around. There were a few tears in her eyes and Ren gave her a look. "Okay, it hurts! Happy?!" Ren picked her up like a child and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as put an arm under her butt to keep her up without touching her back.

"Ren can treat her wounds." Akira said glaring slightly at Mori who was frowning at the tears on Kaede's face.

* * *

Kaede sat on the edge of a bathtub with a towel covering her chest. Her bikini top next to her, the back straps being held together by the bloody scraps of cloth that were left. Ren crouched next to her with a sponge.

"Why didn't you come get any of us?" Ren asked as he wet the sponge.

"There wasn't enough time. Haruhi ran ahead and I couldn't let her do it alone." Kaede hissed as Ren pressed the sponge against her back. Ren shook his head.

"_You_ could've ran and got one of us."

"And leave Haruhi alone?" Kaede asked. Ren sighed.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But Haruhi might've."

"I don't understand how someone who took a dive off a cliff is better off than you right now."

"…shut up." Kaede muttered. "I was trying to get the other guy off those girls and he fell back. Not my fault he couldn't keep his balance."

"It kind of is."

"You callin me fat?" She asked glaring at him. He chuckled at her with a smirk.

"Never."

"Good." She said before looking away. "Cause I'd have to hurt you." Ren chuckled. "What you don't think I could?"

"You couldn't take down a guy two feet shorter than me… oh wait no you did." Kaede slapped his arm making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." She muttered. Ren put on some bandages as gently as he could.

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

"I really wish I could take a shower." Kaede said with a pout. "My hair's still all… salt watery…"

"Want me to wash your hair?" Ren asked with a small smirk. Kaede gave him puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks Ren."

"No problem."

* * *

"Ta-da." Honey said as he and Mori put plates of cooked crabs on the dining table. "Here you go.  
Don't they look yummy?"

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook senpai." Kyoya said.

"It's no big deal." Honey said. "We appreciate you letting us stay here. Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan and Tsuki-chan?" Mori nodded and left the room.

* * *

Mori walked up to the room Kaede was staying in and knocked on the door. A moment later Ren answered. The two tall, silent men looked at each other for a moment before Mori looked past Ren to see Kaede with a towel around her using another towel to dry her hair. She turned her head to see Mori and a light blush came to her face. Ren moved forward making Mori step back before Ren closed the door behind him.

"She'll be out in a moment." Ren said. "I'll get Haruhi." Mori nodded and Ren walked down the hall and around the corner. Mori leaned against the wall by the door. The door opened and Kaede stuck her head out.

"Ren-" She looked up and saw Mori. "Oh Mori-senpai… um" She looked around for Ren but didn't see him. Mori noticed her face go red. "Could… Could you help me?" Mori tilted his head to the side. Kaede looked away her face getting redder if possible. "I can't clasp my bra on without it hurting." Mori's cheeks grew warm. He swallowed when she looked up at him and he nodded. "Thanks, I would've asked Ren but I guess he left." Mori nodded. The two went into the room and Kaede turned around. She hadn't put on pants yet so she quickly tied the towel she was holding around her waist but not fast enough. Mori's eyes shot to the ceiling and he bit the inside of his cheek. He swallowed hard before looking down to clasp the bra. "Thanks senpai, I'll be out in a minute." She said turning to look at him. He couldn't look at her but nodded before leaving. Mori shut the door behind him before leaning against it with a hand over his mouth.

* * *

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh?" Honey asked looking outside. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

"It's not just gloomy outside." Hikaru said.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well." Kaoru said. "Just take a look at senpai." He said looking at Tamaki who was sulking behind a pillar.

"Come on. Quit moping, boss." Hikaru said.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place."

"Whoa!" Honey exclaimed.

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" The twins asked.

"From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome! Way to go, dad!"

"You look so cute, Haru-chan." A few moments later Mori and Kaede walked in.

"He got to your stuff too huh?" Haruhi asked seeing Kaede was wearing a long white dress.

"Yep, and it's even more creepy considering the fact that I don't live with you guys."

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was seated at the table. On one side it was Ren, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru and Akira then on the other side it was Kaede, Mori, Honey, Sora, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Oh, this is uncomfortable." Hikaru said under his breath.

"Yeah, kind of awkward." Kaoru muttered nodding slightly.

"Let's dig in, Haru-chan." Honey said. "These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious." He said as he and Mori each held one up. Haruhi took a leg and snapped it making Tamaki flinch. She kept eating leg after leg.

"These crabs... taste in-crab-ible." She said. "Get it?

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked looking at the massive pile of empty legs on the plate between them. "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She said before snapping one.

"You... trying to be cute?" He asked. She gave him a look and he flinched. He stood up. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care, then." He said walking around the table. "I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room, please?"

"No problem." Kyoya said wiping his mouth. "Well, excuse me, everyone." He said getting up and following Tamaki. Haruhi went to snap another leg but stopped.

"Maybe he's right." Haruhi said. "Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself.

"So, that's it. He got to you, huh?" The twins asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Kaoru said.

"Besides, that's not the real issue here." They said.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." Haruhi said. The twins shrugged and looked at each other.

"That's not true, Haru-chan." Honey said. "I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So you were worried about me?" She asked. "But why?" Honey sighed.

"You're hopeless." The twins said.

"You think? Guys, I'm really sorry." Haruhi said. The twins and Honey hugged her.

"Apology accepted, you little mutt." Hikaru said.

"You're so cute." Kaoru said. "We forgive you."

"Is something wrong?" The twins asked.

"I'm not feeling so good." Haruhi said.

"You must've eaten too much crab." Hikaru said.

"Be strong, Haru-chan!" Honey said.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom!" Kaoru said. "Hurry!"

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Hikaru asked.

"To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru asked.

"She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey, boss?" The twins said knocking. "We're coming in."

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and the earplugs help muffle any sound."

"Wow!" Haruhi said. "Yeah, you're right."

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Kaede asked looking at Kyoya.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru said.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not like that!" Tamaki shouted. "It's not what you think!"

* * *

"You better watch your back, Haruhi." Hikaru said the next morning outside by the limo.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S&amp;M pervert." Kaoru said.

"I told you, it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki insisted.

"I see." Haruhi said from inside the limo. "Well now I know what S&amp;M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." She said as she rolled up her window.

"I wasn't doing anything freaky. I was trying to help you!"

"Let's go." Kyoya said to the driver.

"Hey! Don't leave without me! Wait, you guys!"

* * *

**So Ren talks more with Kaede, Sora and Honey get along, wasn't sure what else to put. Next up is Kasanoda's episode! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

* * *

"Welcome to the host club." The host club said.

"Tamaki, you're dressed as Ryoma Sakamoto, right?" A girl asked.

"He's so wild and handsome!" Another said.

"Yeah, I'm handsome and wild, and I'm gonna steal your hearts, pretty ladies." Tamaki said.

"Oh! We love it when you talk like a Samurai, Tamaki!"

"Why is he speaking Tosa dialect?" Hauhi asked. "You know, I never would have thought that late-Edo era cosplay would be this popular."

"Come on, you can't be serious." Hikaru said. "That's like one of the basics."

"There are plenty of girls that find the late Edo Era totally fascinating, particularly the Shinsengumi." Kaoru said.

"And most of the girls who like it are complete maniacs about it." Honey said. Suddenly Renge's motor started up.

"Are they popular because of the noble nature in which they sacrifice their young lives for their country?  
Or could it be because of their stoic determination, their choice to live out their lives by the Bushido Code? Or could it be-" Suddenly Kaoru faked a fall and Hikaru caught him.

"Don't die." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"I'm done for brother. Let me go."

"-That we're intrigued because the worship of this group of renegade young men is somewhat forbidden.  
The Ikeda-ya Inn maybe well known but it's only because of Hijikata." Renge said. "Just imagining him after the battle of Toba Fushimi. His back to the north as he sorrowfully wandered the streets of his homeland intending to defending the honor of the Shinsengumi all by himself! Oh! I could eat three giant bowls of rice!"

"That was one hell of a history lesson, Renge." Haruhi said.

"Not having us cast ourselves in specific roles was good advice." Kyoya said. "Allowing the guests just to be free to fantasize on their own was truly a brilliant idea, Renge. I'm very impressed."

"I told you it would work, but you know, I think dressing Haruhi as Soji Okita was perfect!" Renge said.

"He is wonderful and the handsome, evanescent young swordsman!" A girl said.

"Haruhi, please don't die! I couldn't handle it!" Another said.

"Tsukino-san looks nice too." A girl said smiling at Kaede in her black outfit.

"She's definitely Makie Otono."

"No she has to be Oyuki."

"I'm not that violent." Kaede muttered before heading to the back room.

"So, Mori has to be Kai Shimada, don't you think?" A girl said.

"No way, he's totally Yamazaki."

"I think it would be super cool if he was Soma." Suddenly Mori lunged and staged one of the paper doors.

"Mori senpai?!" Haruhi asked.

"Why the sudden lunge?!" Kaoru asked.

"You're not getting enough attention?!" Hikaru asked.

"Please calm down, Mori senpai!" Tamaki shouted. "I know you're upset that you only have one line an episode. We're 3/4 into the season and you haven't had your own episode. Is that it?! I'm sorry!"

"No." Mori said. "We have a trespasser." Mori opened the door to reveal Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" He shouted lunging.

"A surprise attack!" The hosts shouted. Ritsu bowed in front of Mori.

"Senpai, please take me on as your apprentice!" Kasanoda shouted.

"Huh?" The club looked shocked.

* * *

"Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year Class D." Kyoya said looking at his binder. "Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's High School. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has a few friends. It is said that if your eyes meets his, you'll have bad dreams for 3 months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the Walking Blizzard."

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked. "But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori senpai's apprentice?"

"Well because, look, I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon." Kasanoda said. "I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time."

"Well, at least you're aware of it, Kasanova." The twins said.

"It's Kasanoda." He corrected.

"Bossanova?" They asked tilting their heads.

"I said it was Kasanoda! Do you wanna die?!"

"He really is mean looking." They said.

"Uh sorry about that." Kyoya said. "This always happens because of the way I look. I've always had this mean look ever since I was born. Even when I was just a tyke, my dad would say... 'Just you wait.  
My son's gonna be the greatest gangster of all time.' So, ever since I was a kid, I've been taught how to be the Godfather of a gang. My pops was a good teacher and he made me a true gangster. That's great and all but everyone is afraid to come near me. Even my fellows are scared of me. So, I'm all alone. It's like they forget I'm young and sometimes I just wanna play. I wanna get out with my fellows and play a game of Kick the Can!"

"A good game of Kankeri is awesome!" Tamaki said.

"But I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people."

"Oh, that poor guy." Honey said. Kasanoda's face started to go pink. "I mean th-there's only one person to talk to me without being afraid but she-" Suddenly the back door opened and Kaede walked out in her uniform. Kasanoda stood up quickly. "Tsukino-san." He swallowed.

"Oh hey Kasanoda-kun." She said walking over. "What's going on?" She walked over to the couch with the rest of the hosts and sat on the arm of it next to the twins who were still behind the couch.

"Bossanova was just telling us how everyone's afraid of him because he looks so scary." The twins said. Kaede blinked and frowned in confusion. Kasanoda blushed and sat back down.

"Morinozuka senpai," He said. "that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me? You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you've got so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not? Please teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!" Mori held his head with one hand.

"Hey Takashi, are you okay?" Honey asked.

"I'm just a little lightheaded..." Mori said.

"What now Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you think we should do something about this?" Kaoru asked.

"Just leave him alone. Don't get involved. Like he said, he wants to be Mori senpai's apprentice. So, that means Mori senpai decides what to do. This isn't something that any of us should be interfering with." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki..." Mori said. He gave him a desperate, pleading look.

"Well, in that case, since you insist, Mori senpai, I, Tamaki Suou promise you I will do whatever I can to assist you." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, right. He wanted to get involved so badly he couldn't bear it." Haruhi said.

"Now lift your head, Bossanova." Tamaki said.

"Listen, it's Kasanoda." Kasanoda said.

"From now on you may address me as King, okay, Bossanova?"

"That's not my name."

"Are you listening to me, Bossanova?!"

"Yeah."

"There are many differences between you and our beloved Mori senpai, but there is also one very definitive thing that you are lacking. And that is a lovely item."

"A lovely item?!"

"Bossanova, I would like to introduce you to a lovely item named Mitsukuni. Sure, Mori senpai may be kind of mean looking and he may seem distant when you first meet him. But what if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders? Suddenly, it's like he's a forest Teddy Bear that all the animals adore! In addition, this lovely item also plays up Mori senpai's strong and silent character. Even without saying anything, just by placing Honey senpai next to him, people begin to have a new found admiration for Mori senpai. Suddenly he's seen in a positive light as a nice, quiet young gentleman. That's the plan. I'm not exaggerating when I say most of Mori senpai's charm's directly related to his friend, Honey senpai."

"Yeah, you're right." The twins said.

"Now that you mention it, Mori senpai..." Haruhi said.

"doesn't really do anything." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, his position is totally a bust." Kaoru said.

"Takashi, have you really been using me this entire time?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes. Mori jumped up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Honey senpai is on a long term lease to Mori senpai right now, so I can't let you borrow him." Tamaki said.

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth?!" Honey asked starting to cry. "Are you renting me?!" Mori's eyes widened even more and he shook his head more violently.

"Don't worry." Tamaki said. "I'll come up with something to take his place. So, the next thing we need to discuss is your disturbing Yankee fashion sense. Now, Hitachiin Brothers."

"Sir!" The twins said.

"It's your job to make this man more fashionable!" Kasanoda said.

"Roger!" The twins said

* * *

The next morning as Kaede was walking through the school Honey ran up to her.

"Tsuki-Chan!"

"Hey senpai." Kaede said nodded to Mori who nodded back.

"We never see you in the morning." Honey said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, I overslept a bit." She rubbed the back of her neck. Honey giggled.

"We'll walk you to your first class!" Honey said with a big smile.

"You don't have to." Kaede said.

"We want to!" Honey said before taking her hand. Suddenly Ritsu was there, Kaede turned around and blinked as he bowed in front of Mori.

"Big brother Morinozuka, I just wanna just say good morning."

"Good morning to you, Bossanova." Honey said.

"_Right back at you, Haninozuka sanpai_." Everyone around the four seemed to freeze and Honey was behind Mori holding his bag to his chest.

"Back at you." He said with a nod.

"Good morning Tsukino-san." Ritsu said looking up at her. She smiled at him causing his cheeks to briefly go pink. He looked back to Mori. "Want me to carry your bag to your classroom, senpai." Ritsu said holding out his hands.

"That's okay, I can manage." Mori said. Suddenly Mori pushed Ritsu down by the forehead and grabbed Kaede around the waist and pulled her to the side.

"Mori?!"

"What the hell are you-!" Ritsu looked up as a potted plants smashed on the ground in front of him. Another came down and Mori swung his arm out and cut it in half. Mori removed his arm from around Kaede's waist as a crowd of people came over.

"Mori, you're not hurt, are you?" A girl asked.

"You okay, Morinozuka?" A boy asked.

"Who would do something like this?" Another girl asked. Honey climbed up into his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori said. Kaede pushed through the crowd of people and over to Ritsu.

"Kasanoda-Kun, are you okay?" She asked holding out a hand to him with a worried expression. He looked at her a few seconds before looking at her hand. Looking back up at her face his face went pink he swallowed and took her hand. She pulled him up. "You okay?" She asked again.

"Y-Yeah." He looked down at their hands and quickly let go. "Sorry." Kaede smiled with a light blush.

"It's okay."

* * *

"Huh? Somebody's out to get Mori senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"No doubt about it." Ritsu said. "I was there. I saw everything. He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side." Ritsu said as he sat opposite the host club.

"Nah, that's impossible." Hikaru said.

"There's no way Mori senpai would ever be on somebody's bad side." Kaoru said.

"Well the other option would be they were targeting Tsukino-san." The twins said. Kaede blinked and pointed to herself. "Which is also not likely."

"How can you be so sure?" Ritsu asked. "You don't know that."

"Don't you worry, your pretty little head about that." Tamaki said. "Operation Bossanova's Total Image Makeover is in full effect as of right now!" Tamaki said pointing to a white board.

"Yes, sir!" Honey and the twins said. Ritsu jumped up.

"Hold on!" He shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean you're starting right now?! He's right now pretended that yesterday never happened?! Thanks to yesterday's makeover, people were even more afraid of me than they usually are!"

"Now hold on a second." Tamaki said. "Let me explain, Bossanova. We all support you and we're behind you 100%. Yesterday, the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you'll forgive them."

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said. "I will follow your lead from here on out."

* * *

The hosts were all crowded around the white board talking.

"Hey Casanova." Haruhi said as she walked over with a tea tray. "Just thought I warned you. I wouldn't put too much faith in that bunch if I were you."

"Well, thank you, but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me." Ritsu said. "Besides, I don't have much of a choice. Without their help I've got nothing. Hey, I don't think I've met you before. What was your name?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She said sitting down. "We're both 1st years. Just like you Kaede and I were admitted when we got to high school. I guess we're buddies."

"Yeah." Kaede said leaning over the back of the couch.

"Buddies?" Ritsu asked. "So Haruhi, do you like to play Kick the Can?"

"Well um, to be honest, it's not my favorite thing in the world." Haruhi said. "But you know, it might be fun once in a while."

"I've never played." Kaede said. "Would you teach me?" She asked leaning over to look at him. His face went red. Kaede tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Bossanova!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yes!" Ritsu quickly turned to him.

"I think we've finally come up with something that'll change your tough guy image." Tamaki said.

* * *

Everyone stood in front of Ritsu who had on black cat ears.

"A cat monster." Honey said with a straight face. Everyone turned away.

"That didn't work." Tamaki said. "I don't know what went wrong. Renge said that kitty ears were all the rage. She said that they were perfect lovely item. What could have happened?"

"Be realistic." Kyoya said. "Putting kitty ears on him isn't going to effect on how people perceive him.  
He still looks mean."

"No kidding." Hikaru said. "That was pretty lame, Boss."

"For real!" Kaoru said. "If you're going to take it that far..."

"You might as well go all the way and make him a kitty ear maid." They said holding up a maid uniform.

"Are you guys making fun of me?!"

* * *

"Sorry to bother you, but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?" Tetsuya asked opening the host club door. "So here you are..." He froze seeing Ritsu in a maid uniform. Ritsu freaked out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you want in your spare time."

"What?! Do you think this is a hobby of mine?! Damn it! I can't take this anymore!" Ritsu threw off the cat ears and maid uniform before storming out.

"Young lord!" Tetsuya called him before running after him. "Young lord!" Haruhi walked over and picked up the car ears.

"Maybe, an image change isn't really what Kasanova needs." Haruhi said.

"I think you're right." Honey said. "I sure hope he realizes it soon."

"Poor guy." Kaede said. "Why do you guys even have that uniform?" She asked the twins. They only smirked.

* * *

Ritsu sat by the fountain outside with a small basket. He opened it and looked at the sparrow inside with the bandaged wing.

"Here you go; I've brought you something to eat. Now, let's see how that wing of yours is doing. Hey, it's looking pretty good!"

"Is that a sparrow?" Haruhi asked as she and Kaede walked over. Kaede stood behind Ritsu and leaned over his shoulder while Haruhi sat next to Ritsu.

"It's cute." Kaede said. Ritsu looked up at her and blushed.

"Oh Haruhi, K-Kaede, what are you doing here?"

"So what happened to him, your sparrow?"

"I saw it fall from its nest the other day." Ritsu said. "I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They say he'd be fine in no time."

"Aww. So, uh, do you mind if I feed it?"

"Go ahead." Ritsu said moving the sparrow to Haruhi's hands.

"Look out!" They heard Honey shout before he kicked a can that was heading towards the three. Red paint splashed out and hit Haruhi's jacket and Kaede's hair making the bird fly away.

"It flew away." Haruhi said watching the sparrow.

"It flew away." Ritsu repeated.

"Haruhi, Kaede what happened?!" Tamaki shouted. "That's not blood, is it?!"

"Would you calm down?" Haruhi asked. "It's just a little paint." She said standing up.

"Hey are you sure you two are alright?" Ritsu asked standing up.

"Mm-hmm." Haruhi hummed.

"Let go of me you, bastard!" The group looked over to see Mori holding two guys.

"Damn it, you big behemoth! You're playing dirty Kasanoda! First you go and kidnap our gang boss' kid! And then you make us deal with your damn muscle bound lackies?! We know that you kidnapped the kid! Just give him back now!"

"We've heard enough out of you!" The twins shouted. "We'll shut you up! Tie, tie, tie..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't you get it?" Honey asked turning to him. "See, Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side. These guys were after you. Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you because we didn't want you to have to mess with them." Ritsu walked over to Mori and Honey.

"I can't believe it. So you helped me? But how come?" Ritsu asked. Mori put a hand on Ritsu's head.

"We can tell who the bad guys are by looking at them." Mori said.

"I should probably go back and change clothes." Haruhi said.

"and I gotta wash this out of my hair." Kaede said with a frown.

"I'll help you." Haruhi said.

"Want us to come help too?" The twins asked.

"Drop dead." Haruhi said before she and Kaede walked back to the club room.

* * *

"Why'd it have to be _red_ paint?" Kaede asked as she picked up a paint soaked strand before dropping it and frowning at the paint on her fingers. Haruhi took off her blue blazer and white shirt.

"Here, I'll help you wash it." She said. "There's a washroom in the back."

"Why is this room so big?" Kaede asked sweat-dropping. Haruhi sighed and shrugged.

"You should take off your shirts too, so they don't get wet." Kaede nodded.

"Right." The two went into the back and started to wash Kaede's hair. With the water running they didn't hear Ritsu calling for them or the door opening.

"Hey are you okay? I'm sorry about..." Ritsu trailed off. Haruhi looked over to see a blushing Ritsu. Kaede turned her head and saw him. She turned off the water as her face turned bright red.

"Get out!" The two girls shouted. Haruhi grabbed a towel to cover herself as Kaede turned and covered herself with her arms.

"Ma.. ma!"

* * *

**Next one out tomorrow… or in about an hour. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Thank you Wildflower84, Molly Grace 16, DGMSliverAirHead03 for reviewing on the latest chapters. ^_^**

* * *

"M-My bad!" Ritsu shouted as he left, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Peeping Tom!" The twins said.

"Aah!" Ritsu's legs shook.

"You saw." Hikaru said.

"Didn't you, Bossanova?" Kaoru asked.

"No! I didn't see! I mean, I kind of glanced, yeah, but it was all so fast! I didn't! It was just an accident! I swear to you that I'm not a pervert!" The others were further back and Tamaki was white as a sheet.

"Of course, you would say that sure sign of a guilty conscience." Honey said. Ritsu's legs shook faster.

"So then Fujioka is a girl?" Ritsu asked.

"Red alert!" Hikaru said. "He's onto Haruhi's little secret."

"That's not good." Kaoru said. Tamaki looked to be shutting down.

"So, let's hear it."

"How much of her maidenly terra incognita did you actually see?"

"Well, she was changing, so I saw her underwear." Ritsu said quietly.

"You saw Haruhi's underwear?!" They shouted.

"So what do we do?" Kaoru asked.

"There's only one thing to do." Hikaru said. "We have to induce amnesia. Hold him." Hikaru held up a baseball bat as Kaoru held Ritsu.

"That's enough, you two." Kyoya said. "Leave assault and battery to the professionals."

"What are you?" Kaoru asked. "Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?"

"Look!" Hikaru said pointing with his bat. "The boss is so deep in shock, he's regressing!"

"Well, now that it appears the proverbial cat is out of the bag, let's talk." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she is a girl due to certain mitigating circumstances. Well, we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly. There is something I would like you to bear in mind. Coming from the sort of family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know what is true and what is not. Take the Otori family's private police force, the Black Onion Squad.  
It is said that they can be mobilized against our enemies in the blink of eye. You have heard of them, right?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

"Come on, guys." Haruhi said coming out of the room. "Stop scaring, Kasanova" She said before looking at him. "Sorry about all this."

"Hey, Fujioka." Ritsu said.

"Look, it's all right. It doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to."

"Well well, Bossanova." Hikaru said.

"Since you know she is a girl, are you in love?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, Kaede said she's not mad at you either, it was an accident." Haruhi said.

"Kaede?" The twins asked before slowly turning to Ritsu with glares. "What did you see of Kaede's?" They growled. Ritsu gulped.

"S-she was topless." Ritsu said with a massive blush, looking away.

"Topless?!" The twins screamed before falling on the ground. Mori and Kyoya's eyes widened. Tamaki fell on the ground and Honey started fanning him.

"I had a bra on." Kaede said as she came out of the washroom with wet hair and a towel around her neck. "Calm down." She said rolling her eyes at the twins being held back by Mori holding the back of their blazers even though he really wanted to let go. "It would be like seeing me in a swimsuit." Kaede said with a shrug.

"You only got paint in your hair why'd you take your shirt off?!" Hikaru shouted.

"I had to wash my hair, I wasn't about to get my shirt wet too." She said. "It's no big deal." She said though everyone could see the red in her cheeks.

* * *

The next day at club Ritsu walked in with his hands in his pockets. The girls all started whispering.

"It's Kasanoda, from Class D."

"I heard he made himself Mori's apprentice."

"I wonder if that means he's training to be a Host too?" He sat down at an empty couch.

"I'd like to request Tsukino." He said. The girls looked shocked and the host's heads snapped in his direction with glares, minus Honey and Haruhi, while Kaede looked up from her guitar and blinked in surprise.

"What is this?" A girl asked.

"Is he for real?!" Another asked.

"The genuine article, at long last!" Renge said loudly.

"Is Kaede going to become a hostess?" A girl asked.

"The first female host?" Another asked. Kaede looked over at Kyoya who looked at her. He hesitated but nodded and Kaede got up and walked over to Ritsu after getting a tea tray.

"Uh hey Kasanoda-kun." She said with a small smile. Ritsu stood and faced her.

"Tsukino-san." He greeted before the two sat down. Kaede put the tea tray on the table in front of them and started making it as Ritsu bounced his legs under the table.

"Uh, I'm not really a hostess." She said looking down at her hands with a chuckle. "So I don't really know what to do. Oh, do you want to have some tea?" She asked. "How much sugar should I put in?"

"Here. Let me help." He said.

"N-No, you're the guest." Kaede said before she poured him a cup. "Um… I'm not sure what to do now." Kaede said with another chuckle Ritsu chuckled a bit too.

* * *

"Hey, don't just stand there Kyoya senpai!" Kaoru said. "Get him out of here!"

"If he's getting along with his goons so well now, why does he need to be here in the first place?!" Hikaru asked.

"Kaede's not a host!" They said.

"He has kept Haruhi's secret so far and since he is after all a paying guest, I can see no reason to reject him." Kyoya said.

"But the other guests are afraid!"

"Oh no, I think not." Kyoya said. "Observe."

"The look on his face is just priceless." A girl said.

"I've never seen someone so in love before."

"Hello Sumire? Forget about your stupid violin lesson and hightail it to the Host Club! I'm telling you. This is a one in a million chance to witness something truly amazing!" Renge said into her phone.

"Hello, Kurakano?" Another girl said into her phone. "You've gotta get to the host club right now!  
If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"See?" Kyoya said. "We're just fine. Thanks to him we may even set a new record. Maybe having Kaede as a hostess isn't so bad." He said writing something down in his binder.

"You, money grubbing enabler!" The twins said.

"She can't be a hostess!" Hikaru said.

"What would her type be?!" They asked.

"Or her rose colour?!" Kaoru asked.

"She has a choice of plum, evergreen, and, turquoise." Kyoya said. "And as for type-" Renge ran over and whispered in his ear. "Tsundere?" He repeated.

"She's not really 'tsundere'." Haruhi said.

"She can be pretty scary sometimes." The twins said. "But not to that level."

"I thought you two were against this?" Haruhi asked.

"We are, but we don't want her to be labeled the wrong type." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

* * *

"D-do you want another cup of tea?" Kaede asked with a small shy smile.

"Ah yes, thank you." Ritsu said nodding and putting the tea cup down on the table so Kaede could pour more.

* * *

"Oh no, she's giving him a shy smile!" Hikaru said.

"When did she get so adorable?!" Kaoru asked

"How about the shy type?" Kyoya mused.

"She's not normally this shy though." Honey said. "She must really like Bassanova, huh?"

"Hey Boss, are you done being shell-shocked yet?" Hikaru asked turning to Tamaki who was on the floor still.

"Yeah, we could really use our King right about now." Kaoru said.

"Go get'em!" They grabbed him and threw him over.

"Ma!"

"He landed on his feet and stood like a robot with his arms bent." He walked over with heavy steps. Kaede turned to see him walking over.

"Uh senpai?" He walked in front of the two and Ritsu moved over. "Um, just what exactly are you doing?" He sat down between the two. "If you wanna sit with us, sit over there." She said getting up and moving between the two boys. She looked at Ritsu. "Sorry about him." She said with a small chuckle and a smile.

"It-it's okay." He said. Kaede turned back to Tamaki.

"Here." She handed him one of those tilt puzzles. "Haruhi gave this to me the other day, you try it." After a few minutes he managed to put all the little balls in the holes. He turned to her stiffly.

"Look, I did it ka-e-de." Tamaki said in a robot voice.

"That was fast, good job, see if you can do it again."

"That moron..." The twins said. Hikaru took out his phone. Tamaki pulled his out.

"Ma?" He answered.

"Earth to Boss!" Hikaru shouted into the phone. "Will you snap out of it already?! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us!"

"Ma."

"Now listen to me carefully!" Hikaru said. "You can't let this happen! If she and that two-bit thug hit it off, she's going to spend her life as a _mob wife_!"

"Ma!" Tamaki said before imagining Kaede as a mob wife. He smashed his phone in his hand. "What? No way!" He lifted his head and stood. "Daddy won't stand for that!"

"Oh god, please not now." Kaede said putting a hand over her face.

"Bossanova!" Tamaki grabbed him by the collar. "Just what do you think you're trying to do here?! You've established a bond with your henchmen didn't you?! Why aren't you with them right now?!"

"You tell him, sir!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah!" Kaoru cheered.

"What about Kick the Can?! You remember that?! You should be out there enjoying life to the fullest with your friends while you're still young enough to appreciate it, before it all slips away right under your nose! Why are you harassing my Kaede?!" He spun Ritsu around and pointed in his face. "As her father, I forbid you to see her!" Kaede face palmed.

"Kill me now." She muttered.

"Wait. What?" Ritsu looked utterly confused. "You're telling me that you're Tsukino's dad? You've gotta be kidding me. That's just not possible."

"Oh no." Hikaru said.

"He's painted the Boss into a corner." Kaoru said.

"Well, we might not be related by blood." Tamaki said.

"Okay, so what? Are you married to her Mom, then?" Ritsu asked. Tamaki took his hand back and started sweating.

"No, as a matter of fact, I've never met the woman."

"So I guess you really aren't her father, are you?" Ritsu said. Tamaki was so shocked blew up and he flew through the air.

"Wah! Tama-chan! I'll catch you!" Honey shouted as he ran to catch him. Tamaki landed on his arms, deflated.

* * *

Kaede sighed putting a hand over her eyes.

"That idiot…" She mumbled.

"Uh, you think everything is alright over there?" Ritsu asked sitting back down next to her. "I mean I didn't say anything to set him off, did I?"

"Probably not." Kaede said. "Although thinking about it, Tamaki senpai is like my father figure in a way." Suddenly Tamaki was perfectly fine. He sat up and chuckled.

"Did you hear that gentlemen? Apparently in some ways, I am like Kaede's father."

"Well, to be more precise, I think what she's saying is that you and her father probably share some personality traits, in actuality..."

"I've got it! I've got it now! I'm _like_ a father to her!"

"And we've lost him yet again." Kyoya said.

* * *

"Tsukino, do you think that we can maybe do this more often?" Ritsu asked. "I mean cause you're here all day and I'm sure some of the girls talk to you too but, if you'd like… you know, if I came around. I mean if, if you want that, that is..."

"Of course!" Kaede said with a smile. "It'd be nice to actual talk to someone besides the guys, no offense to them, and it'd also be nice to do more than play my guitar. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Tsukino, I..."

"Kasanoda-kun, you can call me Kaede if you'd like." Kaede said causing Ritsu to blush. He nodded.

"K-Kaede…I, uh, have something to say! I just wanted to tell you. I just wanted to tell you... that I..." His face was bright red. Kaede blinked and tilted her head. "I…-" Suddenly the doors burst open.

"KAE!" Everyone looked over to see Akira, Sora, and Ren standing there.

"What are _they_ doing here?" The twins asked. Mori slipped his phone into his pocket. The three walked in and over to couch where Ritsu and Kaede were. Ren stood in front of Kaede and picked her up under her arms like a doll.

"Uh Ren?" She asked as he walked away and over to the rest of the hosts before putting her down. Akira stood in front of Ritsu with his arms crossed looking down at him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sora narrowed his eyes and brought his face close to Ritsu's and poked it. Ritsu's eyes snapped over to glare at him and Sora was suddenly on the other side of the room behind Honey. "Who are you?" Akira repeated.

"Ritsu Kasanoda." He said. "And who are you?"

"Akira Minami." The two locked eyes and glared.

"Akira, leave Ritsu alone." Kaede said walking back over and putting her hands on her hips. Akira turned to her.

"What's this I hear about you becoming a hostess?" He asked. She blinked.

"Wha-what? I'm not becoming a hostess. Ritsu just requested me today-"

"It'll help Haruhi's debt if you do." Kyoya said without looking up from his binder. Kaede sighed.

"Ritsu would be my only 'customer'." She said using air quotes. The twins looked at each other.

"Is she serious?" They asked each other.

"You're not becoming a hostess." Akira said. He turned and looked at Tamaki. "How are you okay with this?!"

"I'm not!" Tamaki said with a frown.

"I mean if it'll help Haruhi I'll give it a shot." Kaede said with a shrug. "Can't be that hard to entertain guys."

"HUH?!" The twins, Akira and Tamaki freaked out.

"Uh Kaede…" Kaede turned to Ritsu. "If you don't want to become a hostess, maybe we could just… ya know hang out outside of school sometime." He suggested with a shrug. The previous four started freaking out again.

"Fine you can be a hostess." Akira said with his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

"What?!" Tamaki and the twins shouted before dragging Akira away from the two.

"What are you doing?!" Hikaru snapped.

"I thought you didn't want her to be a hostess?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't!" Akira snapped.

"Then why did you say she could?!" Tamaki asked.

"Because I'd rather have her be with him _here_ so you dorks-"

"_Hey_." The twins said.

"-can keep an eye on her, you can't tell me you'd rather her be alone with him. I mean look at him." The four looked over at the couch to see Ritsu with a red face and Kaede with a hand over hers. She suddenly turned around and walked over to them. Their eyes widened and they shrunk back from the intensity of her glare.

"You guys don't get to decide that I do." She growled. "If I want to be a hostess I'll be a hostess!" She snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"So… you _are_ going to be a hostess?" The twins asked.

"Yes!"

"Wonderful." Kyoya said. "Once we decide on your type and rose we'll be all set." He said with a smirk. The four glared at him and Kaede looked satisfied. She walked back to the couch and sat next to Ritsu. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath before looking at him. He blinked, a light blush still on his cheeks, and swallowed.

"So, do you wanna play kick the can?" She asked with a small smile. Ritsu smiled back.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hyper starlight kick!" Tamaki shouted as he kicked a can. Some guests, Sora and the hosts started running for places to hide. Ren and Akira sat on a bench while Akira sulked. Ritsu got the can and faced a tree.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." Ritsu started to count.

* * *

"Quick, in here." Tamaki said pulling Haruhi under a table in the rose maze. The twins and Kyoya ran up to them. "Hey, what are you doing? This hiding place is only for Haruhi and me! Got it!"

"What kind of rule is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah! And for that matter, why do you and Haruhi always have to hide together in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"Idiot!" Tamaki said. "It is perfectly natural for a father to hide with his daughter!"

"Some might disagree." Kyoya said.

"Shh!" Haruhi shushed. "Would all of you just be quiet?!" The three joined them under the table.

* * *

"Come on Kae, let's hide over here." Sora said pulling her along further into the maze.

"Sora, you're gunna get us lost." Kaede said shaking her head.

"No I'm not; I know exactly where I'm going."

"You've never been here before, how could you know?"

"I'm magic?" Kaede sighed.

* * *

"Well, for starters, why even kick the can?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey, stop pushing so hard!" Haruhi said.

"Get your hands off my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"She doesn't belong to you!" The twins said.

"Oh yeah?! If not me, then who?!"

"I do not belong to anybody!" Haruhi shouted.

* * *

**So yeah, Ritsu likes Kaede, he's going to be inserted into other episodes now too ^_^ AND Kaede's now a hostess!**

**So what type should Kaede be? Also what rose colour? I was thinking green since no one has green. If I can't think of any other type I'll just go with Musical. **

**Next up is the Lobelia one, not a big fan of that ep, I only like it cause the hosts dress up XD.**

**Hey if anyone has any suggestions for scenes just PM me and I'll give full credit if I put it in a chapter. For the most part I'm going in order now from Episode 9 though I will skip some and obviously 22 and 23 can't happen again since they just did XD. Also know for a fact I'm skipping 24 cause that's all flashback and for 16 I'll have to come up with a whole bunch of original scenes for Karuizawa.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Molly Grace 16: Well the types are officially stated in the show and on the wikia but Mori's is kinda weird cause in the anime he's the Silent Type but in the manga he's the Wild Type. **

**XxAnimeAddictedxX: Aw thanks. I like those for her type. I would do black but that's Nekozowa's colour. (I know he's not a host but when he's first introduced he's framed by black roses. **

**Thank you new reviewers: justaislinn and XxAnimeAddictedxX**

**Big thanks to ****everyone**** for all the reviews, favs and follows. I'm not used to so many reviews at once ^_^**

* * *

"Sweet no classes this afternoon?" Kaede asked a girl as she sat on her desk.

"No one told you?" The girl asked.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days." Said the girl next to the first one. "Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs."

"Drama and choral clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited."

"It's a big event this school hosts annually."

"Then clubs are canceled too?" Kaede asked.

"Clubs still have meetings." A girl said shaking her head.

"So is it true you're a hostess now, Tsukino-san?" A girl asked.

"Do you have a type yet?"

"Oh do you have your own rose colour?"

"I'm the Rebel / Free Spirit type." Kaede said with a smirk. "As for rose I picked dark green."

"You get to work with the hosts." A girl said with a big smile.

"Well I kinda already worked with them before by playing my guitar."

"Will you still play?"

"I'm sure I'll still get to play unless I have guests. Even so I'll play for them if they want me to." Kaede said. "Though I probably won't get many guests." She added with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, you're so talented, I'm sure you'll have guests."

"I'll be one of your guests." A girl said with a smile.

"Me too."

"Thanks girls." Kaede said with a smile making the girls smile too.

"You're a natural already." Kaede looked over to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you; it's a cosplay day."

"I kinda figured." Kaede said hopping off her desk.

"It's not very lady like to sit on your desk." Kyoya said with a small smirk.

"I know, don't care." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "I just need to talk to Ritsu for a sec." She said before walking over to the red head, who was at his desk packing up his things. "Hey Ritsu."

"K-Kaede, hi." He said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to hang out today after club cause of the whole cultural thing, sorry."

"No no it's okay."

"Tell Tetsuya I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye Ritsu, see you later." She said before walking to Kyoya who was waiting by the door.

"B-bye Kaede."

* * *

The two started walking down the hallway.

"You hang out with Kasanoda after school?" Kyoya asked.

"Mhm, sometimes we play kick the can with Tetsuya and the others or sometimes we just talk." Kaede said with a smile. Kyoya nodded and wrote something in his binder. "You carry that thing with you everywhere, huh?" Kyoya only smirked.

* * *

The hosts were all dressed up as knights and Kaede was dressed as a princess. She was in a black and blue dress with ribbons lacing the front and long sleeves.

"Isn't this ironic." Kaede said.

"Because of your band name, right Tsuki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yep." She said with a nod. "Hey senpai," Kaede turned to Tamaki.

"Yes princess?" He asked with a smile. Kaede gave him a blank look.

"Don't do that." Tamaki looked crestfallen. "What am I supposed to say when the guests come in?"

"You should welcome them like we do."

"What if there's boys with them?"

"Why would there be boys with them?" Tamaki asked with a frown.

"I'm a hostess, remember? I'm not going to entertain just girls."

"Well only Bossanova normally shows up as your guest right?" Hikaru asked.

"And he always waits for everyone else to show up." Kaoru said.

"So just greet the girls." They said.

"But what if other guys shows up?" Kaede asked.

"Why would other guys show up?" The twins asked tilting their heads. Kaede sighed.

"Forget it." She said crossing her arms, looking away and feeling slightly depressed. Did they think guys wouldn't want to come to request her? She wasn't ugly, she wasn't beautiful either but she thought she was pretty enough.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies." The hosts said as the doors opened and two girls from another school stood there.

"Well, well, well." Tamaki said. "I see you ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first-time guests. I'm glad you've come, princesses." He said walking up to them. "My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant." He knelt before them. "I will protect you."

"Oh my, do you really think you'll be able to protect us?" The girl with the long hair, Suzuran, said. "That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong.

"Come on." The other girl, Hinagiku, said. "Give him a break, sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku." Tamaki stood up.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tamaki asked. "Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?" Suddenly there was a third girl with short hair, Benibara, with Haruhi who was holding a grocery bag

"Maybe, something like "I would never leave my lover alone."" She began to twil Haruhi around. "If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love." She said before kissing Haruhi's hand.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show." Hinagiku said.

"What are we going to do with you?" Suzuran asked. "So tell us where you found this lovely young lady."

"I just met her outside of the school." Benibara said. "She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. She has such pretty maidenly eyes."

"Uh thanks, I guess." Haruhi said. The three started rubbing her skin.

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft." Hinagiku said.

"Isn't it, though?" Suzuran asked. "I think this one's going to be a little diamond in the rough."

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking my permission." Tamaki shouted.

"Leave her alone." Benibara said punching him.

"She punched me." Tamaki said as he backed up on the ground. Mori held out Tamaki's Teddy Bear while Kyoya held out an ice cream cone. "She's so violent."

"Get ahold of yourself." Honey said.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true." Benibara said. "You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

"Those uniforms." Kyoya said. "I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls' academy."

"That's correct." Benibara said. Suddenly the three threw off their uniforms. "Lobelia!" Benibara sang in a low voice now dressed in a purple tailcoat and hat.

"Lobelia!" Suzuran sang in a blue and white dress.

"Lobelia!" Hinagiku sang in a shorter pink dress.

"St. Lobelia academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa."

"Lobelia!" The three sang.

"2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara."

"Lobelia!"

"1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki.

"Lobelia!

"We are the members of St. Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as..."

"The Zuka club!" They said now in bigger brighter outfits. Everyone was silent until the twins burst out laughing.

"Oh man, what a stupid name." Hikaru laughed. "The Zuka club. My stomach hurts."

"The Zuka club." Kaoru laughed. "That's priceless. And they had those get-ups on under their uniforms."

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club." Renge said before her motor kicked in and she came up. "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools." The hosts started taking off their armor while Kaede took off her dress – she was wearing her uniform underneath it without the blazer which Mori retrieved for her. "St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members."

"You sure have a vast world of knowledge, Renge." Kyoya said as he took off the last of his uniform.

"Well, I've always admired St, Lobelias." She said. "I just couldn't go to school there, though. What would I do without any boys?" She said before going back down.

"A maiden's beauty." Suzuran said. "It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust."

"As a girl, you... For a girl, you... We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for woman kind."

"And our pride... comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality." Benibara said. "Because we're the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love."

"Yeah, you tell them, Benio." Suzuran said.

"You're awesome, Benibara." Hinagiku said.

"Whatever." Kaoru said looking in the bag Haruhi brought. "We're so over it." Kyoya was reading as he sat on the arm of the couch the other hosts were on. Mori was behind it with one of the swords and swinging it down a few times.

"Why don't you gals just scram?" Hikaru asked as he played a hand-held game while Honey and Kaede watched.

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Hinagaku said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey, I haven't seen this one before." Kaoru said holding up a thing of instant coffee. "I guess it's a new one."

"You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku." Suzuran said. "Their patented host skills don't work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves."

"True." Benibara said. "I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran host club."

"Hey guys, are we really notorious?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"And to think they're dragging this sweet young girl down with them." Benibara said looking at Haruhi.

"Gezz I'm always ignored aren't I?" Kaede asked looking up from Hikaru's game as she stood behind the couch. Benibara turned to her.

"I'm sorry young maiden, I couldn't see you past the filth." She said before coming over and pulling Kaede in a twirl towards the other girls.

"Woah!" Haruhi steadied Kaede. Benibara took Kaede's chin.

"Such beauty should not have to be surrounded by such idiocy." She said. Kaede blinked. "Two young maidens." Benibara said shaking her head. "This cannot be allowed to continue." She whirled around to face the host club. "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer. But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you. We will bring you guys down. The Ouran host club will be abolished.

"All hail Zuka club."

"I see." Kyoya said. "I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we could finish this later?"

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" Benibara asked.

"Not at all." He said. "It's just that our president is still bed-ridden from the initial culture shock."

"You see, Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey said.

"Wake him up!" Benibara snapped.

"Excuse me, I made some coffee." Haruhi said. "Would you ladies like to have some?"

"Why yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing?"

"You're a real pearl among swine." Suzuran said.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma." Benibara said.

"But this stuff is just instant." Haruhi said.

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Hinagiku said. Tamaki shot up out of bed.

"You, girls have it all wrong!" Tamaki said. "Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?" He suddenly slipped on a banana peel and his finger landed in one of the cups of coffee. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Honey tried blowing on it.

"You gotta be more careful, Senpai." Haruhi said as she wrapped his finger with small bandages.

"Thanks, Haruhi." He said. "Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

"Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee." She said. "You always get free stuff at the supermarket."

"Free stuff?"

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Benibara said pulling Haruhi up into her arms. "Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transfer to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club."

"Hey just wait a second, will you?" Haruhi started pulling away. "There seems to have been some misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer."

"'Cause he _is_ a halfer." Honey said. "He's half French and half Japanese."

"Oh well. Uh anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do."

"We barely have any history." Hikaru said. "We were just founded two years ago."

"Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here." Kaoru said.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activity is only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests or anything."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge." Kyoya said. "We do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website. Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

"What!" She yelled looking at the laptop screen. "But I thought I'd lost that pencil. Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya senpai? I had no idea you were collecting money.

"So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers?" He asked. "While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions."

"You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission." Haruhi screamed. "That's stealing!"

"It wasn't stealing." The twins said. "You dropped that pencil on the floor."

"Waah. I'm sorry, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "It's not like we were hiding it from you. Here, you can have mine. It's got a cute teddy bear on it."

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil."

"Then to make it up to you, how about I do this? I'll tell you the secrets to my success in my fondest memories."

"Not to be rude, senpai, but I'm not really interested in that information."

"Not interested?" He asked horrified. He went to his corner.

"Oh, you poor dear." Suzuran said. "I can't believe they've been deceiving you."

"Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku asked.

"Hold on, Hinagiku." Benibara said. "This young maiden's had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow. Well then, adieu." The three twirled away. Haruhi turned to the hosts and they flinched.

"I better be going." Haruhi said. "I've got some thinking to do." She left the room.

"Why did you have to tell her the truth?" Tamaki asked. "You just added fuel to the fire."

"The facts are the facts." Kyoya said.

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold her pencil on the internet." Honey said.

"Yeah, for all we know, it was a keepsake from her mother." Kaoru said.

"Nah, it was just a freebie they were giving out at an electronics store." Hikaru said pointing to the brand label on the picture.

"Hey you guys didn't sell anything of mine, did you?" Kaede asked. The hosts looked at her before looking at the twins who were stiff as boards.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes. Kaede narrowed her eyes.

"Senpai?" She asked walking over to the laptop. Kyoya grimaced. "What did they sell?"

"It was just an old guitar pick." Hikaru said.

"My… A black pick?" She asked. The twins gulped and nodded.

"It had a hole in it." Kaoru said. Kaede's eyes widened, her hand shot to her neck and pulled on a necklace chain which came off from around her neck with ease. She stared at the broken chain dangling in her hand. Her hand began trembling and she lowered her head so her hair hid her face.

"Tsuki-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked with a frown.

"Kaede?" Kyoya asked. Kaede suddenly turned and ran from the room.

"Kaede!" She heard Tamaki call after her. She slammed the doors shut. Tamaki turned to the twins. "Where did you two find that guitar pick?"

"We found it on the ground in the back room." Kaoru said putting up his hands.

"We didn't think she'd miss it, she has a whole bunch in her guitar case." Hikaru said also putting up his hands.

"Obviously this one has more significance to her." Kyoya said. "I can only assume since it had a hole in it and since she checked her necklace that she wore it around her neck. Perhaps it has sentimental value."

"Maybe it belonged to someone else." Honey suggested. "Someone she's really close to." The doors opened and Ritsu poked his head inside.

"Is Kaede here?" He asked with a light blush.

"Bossanova!" Tamaki shouted making Ritsu's eyes widen. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Uh, why?"

"We need you to find out something about Kaede for us." Tamaki said.

"Wha- but I still don't know what much about her." He said.

"Think of this as a way to get to know her better then." Kyoya said. Ritsu blushed.

"What is it you need to find out?"

* * *

Kaede sat outside by the fountain hugging her knees to her chest. Ritsu walked outside and noticed her. He jogged over.

"Hey Kae-" Her head snapped up in surprise and Ritsu's eyes widened when he saw she was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. "Who's ass do I need to kick?" He asked cracking his knuckles. Kaede put her head back down. Ritsu hesitated. "You can talk to me, ya know."Kaede sniffled.

"It's that stupid host club." She said, her voice slightly muffled. Ritsu's eyebrows came together.

"What did they do?"

"They… they didn't do it on purpose but…" She lifted her head. "I had a guitar pick that I always wear on a necklace but I didn't notice that the chain broke and the pick fell off." She wiped her eyes. "The twins must have found it and they put it up for auction."

"What's so special about the pick?"

"It was my brother's." Kaede sniffed hugging herself. "He… he died a few years ago. It's all I have left to remember him by."

"Uh… Kaede, is this the pick?" Kaede lifted her head to see Ritsu holding a black pick with a hole in it and a D scratched onto it. She gasped loudly and grabbed it, holding it to her chest.

"Where did you get this?"

"Uh…" Ritsu blushed and looked down at his hands as he played with them. "I- I uh saw- T-Tetsuya saw it on the auction site and I figured if it was yours you'd want it back." He looked up at her as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Ritsu's eyes widened and his blush grew deeper. He hesitantly put his arms around her in a nervous hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said into his shoulder before pulling away to look at him. "I could kiss you." Ritsu stared at her and swallowed as her face turned red. She quickly kissed his cheek before moving back and holding the guitar pick to her chest. "Thank you, Ritsu." She said.

"N-No problem." He managed to choke out as he held a hand to his cheek. He cleared his throat as he lowered his hand. "If you want I can get you a new chain for it."

"You don't have to." She said shaking her head. "I can't thank you enough; I don't know how to repay you." She looked at him.

"D-don't worry about that." He said with a nervous chuckle. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Ritsu."

* * *

The next day after the morning classes were finished Ritsu walked up to Kaede's desk.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Ritsu."

"Here." He held out a small box. Kaede blinked.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He said. Kaede took the box and opened it.

"Ritsu, you didn't need to get me this." She said taking out a silver chain.

"I know. It shouldn't break as easily as your last one." Kaede smiled up at him.

"Thank you. You're so nice to me." She said causing him to blush.

"Well are you gunna put it on?" Kaede nodded. She took out the guitar pick from her pocket and put it on the chain.

"Could you help me?"

"S-Sure." Kaede stood up and handed him the chain before turning around and lifting her hair. Ritsu swallowed before putting the necklace on her. Around them the girls that were guests at the host club were all watching with little hearts surrounding them.

"So, you're coming to the host club tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Kaede." The two looked over to see Haruhi.

"Oh hey Fujioka." Ritsu greeted.

"Hey Kasanova." Haruhi said. Kaede giggled when Ritsu sighed. The only one who got his name right was Kaede.

"Here to drag me to the host club?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, thanks again Ritsu, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

Haruhi and Kaede were walking down the hall when they saw the three lobelia girls down the hall facing away from them. They each turned to face them as they spoke.

"Hi young maidens." Benibara said.

"We've come for your decision. Are you prepared to leave?" Hinagiku asked.

"We're ready to confront those Ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all." Suzuran said.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked.

"That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind." Benibara said. They opened the doors to the host club. The room was dark but they could see something in the center of the room. Suddenly the hosts all sang one after the other in falsetto as they stood up in dresses.

"Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran!" Mori, in male clothing, sang in a low voice.

"Ouran!" Honey sang.

"Ouran!" The lights came on to reveal the hosts, minus Mori in big gowns and makeup with fancy wigs.

"Ouran!" Tamaki sang.

"Host club welcomes you!" They all sang. The five girls stood there shocked.

"Oh, Haruhi, Kaede welcome back." Tamaki

"Look, Haru-chan." Honey said spinning over. "I'm a princess now. Aren't I cute, Tsuki-chan?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Benibara asked. "Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?"

"What? No, that's not it at all." Tamaki said. "Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin sisters." The twins said. "Which one of us is prettier?"

"I'm just teasing you." Hikaru said.

"Ohohoho." Kaoru laughed.

"Listen, Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan You can call me big sis from now on." Honey said. Mori shook a tambourine while Kyoya held a fan to his face.

"Why you... Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this?" Benibara asked. "I've had enough of your fooling around." Suddenly Haruhi and Kaede burst out laughing.

"This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez..."

"You're such dorks." Kaede laughed.

"Are we really that funny?" The twins and Honey asked. "Call me big sister. Come on, do it. Just say it. Big sister. Say it please."

"Come on. Cut it out. What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we don't want you two to leave the host club." Hikaru said.

"Well, maidens, have you made a choice?" Benibara asked. The two stood.

"Yeah, I have." Haruhi said as Kaede nodded. "I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great. And your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy."

"Ditto." Kaede said.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said happily. "Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you?" Haruhi asked. "I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with."

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. "But I was nice and offered my teddy-bear pencil in return, and you said you didn't want it."

"That's right. I still don't want it." Haruhi said.

"Um Benio..." Suzuran said.

"Yes, I know. We're not going to give up on you, maidens. I swear this to you. Someday, we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club. Well, adieu." The three left. Suddenly Renge's motor started up and she rose from the floor.

"And so, a new rival, the Zuka club has appeared. From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting. What's gonna happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there, host club. Don't give up, boys and girl."

"Hey, it's not your job to cook things up!" Tamaki said before slipping on a banana peel.

"Hey Kaede." The twins said. Kaede turned around to face them. "We're really sorry about selling that guitar pick! We didn't know it meant so much to you!"

"We tried to get it back!" Kaoru said.

"But we couldn't get in touch with the person who bought it!" Hikaru said.

"We're so sorry! Please don't hate us!" They cried. Kaede blinked before pulling her necklace out of her shirt to show them she had the pick. "Huh?"

"Tsuki-chan how'd you get it back?" Honey asked with wide eyes. Kaede smiled.

"Ritsu was the one who bought it." She said.

"Bossanova?" They asked. Kaede nodded.

"He got it to give it back to me yesterday after I ran out." The twins looked at each other.

"Then why didn't you come back?!" They shouted.

"We couldn't sleep at all last night!" Hikaru said.

"We felt really bad about it!" Kaoru said.

"Because you shouldn't have just sold it like that. Next time ask." She said crossing her arms. The twins hugged her legs.

"We're sorry Kaede." They cried. She patted their head with a small smile. She looked over at Kyoya and snickered.

"Hey Kyoya senpai." She said. He turned to her and she wolf whistled with a wink. She laughed as he glared at her using his fan to hide the light blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one. Added Kaede having a brother. In case anyone's wondering the "D" on it is cause MY brother's name is David (no he's not dead but he might join the army at the end of the month so I'm getting emotional and paranoid about that). So unofficially(until stated in the fic) Kaede's brother's name is Daisuke. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

**snowflake2410: Thank you ^_^ I understand wanting more of Kaede and Kyoya's relationship but (I'm genuinely curious here) Where does it give the impression of Kaede and ****_Kaoru_****? Tiny bit of past in this chap. **

**Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reviews and reads ^_^ it means a lot!**

* * *

"That was some sale. There's no better time to hit the supermarket than a Sunday morning." Haruhi said as she and Kaede walked home with bags.

"Mhm." Kaede hummed with a smile.

"Now all I've gotta do when I get home is clean and do some laundry." Haruhi said. "What's going on? Why are they in front of our apartment?" Haruhi asked when the two saw a small crowd in front of the complex and a fancy car.

"Check out that car. Super rich." A man said.

"Here you are, Master." The driver said opening the car door.

"So, this is where Haruhi and Kaede live?" Kaoru asked

"It's pretty big, huh? Bigger than I thought it would be." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, look at all the rooms!" Honey said.

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling." Kyoya said. "Haruhi and Kaede's homes are just two of the many units in this building."

"Kyoya, why?" Tamaki whined. "Why did you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!"

"Well, you see. I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone." Kyoya said. "So I thought it would be best if everyone came along." Kyoya said. He went to the others and started to lead them away. "All right, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader."

"What?" The twins asked. "I'm not going home."

"I'm sorry. Don't leave." Tamaki said quickly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Is this for some kind of movie shoot or something?" A man asked.

"Rich people! Rich people!" A kid said excitedly as he spun around.

"Now, listen up, men, don't you forget!" Tamaki said. "We must be polite. This is a casual "we just happened to be in the neighborhood" kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujuoka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbidden."

"Right! Yes, sir!" Honey and the twins said.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave." Tamaki said.

"Well it's too late for that." Haruhi said annoyed. "Go away."

"Yeah get lost." Kaede snapped.

"Haruhi! Kaede!"

"That pink dress is pretty cute." Tamaki, the twins and Honey said to Haruhi. Kaede scowled and glared down at her t-shirt and shorts.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us." Tamaki said.

"Hey, it wasn't us." The twins said.

"Excuse me, girls, but is everything all right?" The landlady asked.

"Oh hi miss landlady." Haruhi said.

"Those young men are driving such a fancy foreign cars. They are not Yakuza, are they?"

"No, they're not."

"Do you want me to call the police for you?"

"Pleased to meet you, madam." Tamaki said. "My name is Suoh, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

"Really? My goodness, why aren't you just adorable?"

"And he's got her." Haruhi and Kaede said.

"We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem." The landlady said giggles. "I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later."

"Okay, here is the deal." Haruhi said. "I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds. And you all go home, got it?"

"Look, I brought you a gift, Haru-chan." Honey said. "I know how you love cake. There is both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some."

"Fine. I guess I'll make some tea." Haruhi said before opening the door. Tamaki let out a sigh.

"What a hovel." Hikaru said.

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped putting his hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"A wood-built, two-bed room unit. That's normal for commoner family of two." Kyoya said.

"Haruhi is such a pipsqueak." Kaoru said. "At least, we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings."

"Wow, I think it's a super cute little room." Honey said.

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it." Haruhi said. Kaede put the bags she was carrying down in the kitchen before pushing past the hosts to get outside. The twins locked their arms with hers.

"And where do you think you're going?" They asked.

"You guys obviously came to see Haruhi." Kaede said glaring at them.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki said. "We came to see both of you."

"You didn't even know they were neighbors," Hikaru said.

"until Kyoya-senpai told you on the ride here." Kaoru said. Tamaki flinched.

"I was trying not to make her feel left out!" He whispered to them.

"I'm right here, senpai, whispering does nothing." Kaede deadpanned. Tamaki flinched again. Haruhi sighed.

"Kaede, why don't you just stay?" She asked silently sending her friend a silent SOS with her eyes.

"Fine." Kaede grumbled.

"Hold on. Are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?" Honey asked when Haruhi and Kaede took off theirs.

"Please if you don't mind." Haruhi said.

"Did you hear that?" Honey asked Mori. "We have to take our shoes off. It's kinda like going to a dojo, huh?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Wait. The rooms are covered with tatami-mats." Kaoru said.

"In that case, we don't need slippers." Hikaru said.

"Great. Thanks for inviting us in." Honey and the twins said.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori said.

"It's greatly appreciated." Tamaki said.

"Yes, thanks, Haruhi." Kyoya said. The hosts piled into the living area.

"Wow, talk about small." Hikaru said.

"Ow." Mori said.

"Be careful. The light bulb is just hanging from the ceiling." Kaoru said.

"This place is quite unpleasant." Tamaki said. "But I think I may underestimate the commoner housing. I know it's a tight fit in here men but just pull your knees in and sit gym style. Commoners have specially developed this position to conserve space."

"I'm gonna go make us some tea." Haruhi said.

"Hey, here is an idea." Hikaru said pulling out a bag from his pocket. "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here. Try it."

"Oh sure. No problem." Haruhi said.

"It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Kaoru asked.

"I think. When was the last time that I bought some milk?" Haruhi mused to herself.

"Stop it." Tamaki said. "What the hell are you doing? Don't be so mean to her, you idiots."

"What do you mean?" The twins asked.

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by asking for that African tea." Tamaki said. "Look! She has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it."

"She doesn't even have a tea pot."

"She is too embarrassed to tell us that she doesn't." Kaoru said. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. You don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea. We'd be fine with a glass of water."

"What? It's not trouble." She said. "Besides, I've already made it."

"Oh, well in that case." The twins said.

"Whew, men, that was a close one, boss." Hikaru said.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom." Tamaki said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing we know to be true in our world holds true here." Tamaki said. "We have to be careful how we react. One little offhanded remark would break Haruhi's heart. That means, in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi loses."

"You guys are way too over dramatic." Kaede said. Tamaki jumped, he'd forgotten she was sitting next to him.

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya said.

"Okay, guys, the tea is ready." Haruhi said. "I'm sorry that not all of the cups match."

"At least she's not using chipped bowls and measuring cups." Tamaki muttered to himself.

"Come on, Haru-chan." Honey said. "You can choose your cake first."Kaede frowned slightly. Why'd they like Haruhi so much? They met her at the same time they met Kaede, what made Haruhi so much better than her? Mori looked over at Kaede and noticed her sad look.

"Are you sure, Honey senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Go ahead. We're rich. We eat this kind of stuff all the time." Hikaru said. Tamaki and Kaoru shushed him.

"Um in that case, I'll have the strawberry." Haruhi said.

"You can choose the next one Kaede." Honey said turning to her. She picked out a vanilla cake. Kaede pouted slightly.

"Haruhi?" Kaede asked giving her puppy-dog eyes. Haruhi looked over and saw Kaede glancing at the strawberry on her piece. She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Yay!" Kaede said as Haruhi put the strawberry on her plate.

"You like strawberries, right?" Mori asked putting his strawberries on Kaede's plate. "You can have mine."

"Thanks, Mori senpai!" Kaede said with a big smile. He smiled back. She put one of the strawberries in her mouth and closed her eyes with a big grin and her fists on her cheeks. "Mmmm." Haruhi chuckled while the guys' faces went pink.

"You're so cute, Kae-chan!" Honey said with a giggle. Kaede blinked and blushed before looking away.

"Strawberries are my favorite." She muttered. She ate another and only closed her eyes this time. When she opened them she saw Mori smiling at her softly which caused her to blush more.

* * *

"Ah, eating all that cake sure wet my appetite." Honey said.

"Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?" Hikaru asked.

"Well then, what's for lunch?" The twins, Honey and Tamaki asked tilting in sync.

"Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time, please?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll take care of it." Kyoya said. "We did drop in unexpectedly. So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favorite sushi?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Haruhi said. "I know that if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later."

"Oh don't worry, Haruhi." Kyoya said. "We'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off."

"So I'm really paying for it after all." Haruhi muttered. "Well if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give them a call. Their stuff is pretty high-quality." Tamaki quickly wrote a note and handed to Haruhi not too subtle. "'Be careful, Haruhi. Just because the sushi's packaging says premium doesn't mean that it's high-quality.' I'm not stupid." Haruhi said "I could figure that out on my own." She growled before throwing the paper away.

"How could you do that?" Tamaki asked. "Daddy even attempted to look casual not to embarrass you!"

"I'd really love it if you make us something for lunch, Haru-chan." Honey said.

"No, Honey senpai." Hikaru said.

"How could you ask that of her?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't upset her. Try to restrain yourself." Tamaki said.

"I guess I could whip something up, but it's gonna take me some time." Haruhi said.

"We can wait." Honey said happily.

"Why didn't we think of asking her that?" Tamaki and the twins cried.

"This means we'll get to eat Haruhi's cooking." Tamaki said.

"I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again." Haruhi said.

"We're coming with you." Hikaru said.

"We want to see a commoners' supermarket." Kaoru said.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey said.

"This could be a learning experience." Kyoya said.

"Yay! commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket." The twins sang.

"This is going to be fun." Honey said.

"Wait for me." Kaede said following them out.

"Hey Ranka." Kaede greeted as the redhead passed by the group.

"Hello, Kaede." Ranka said with a smile before going into Haruhi's apartment.

"Who was that?" Honey asked. The twins shrugged. The group waited for a few moments before going back up to Haruhi's door.

"Hey boss, what the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, check it out." Kaoru said. "That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, help me out here." Tamaki said from the floor.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi's dad." The twins said walking on Tamaki's back with their hands extended. "We're good friends of your daughter's, the Hitachiin brothers."

"So, you're a transvestite, aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen." Kaoru said.

"You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh boss?" The twins asked.

"Sorry about him." Hikaru said. "He's a ladies' man if you know what I mean."

"He's a pheromone machine." Kaoru said. "In fact, I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count."

"He likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka asked.

"No!" Tamaki shouted. "I'm not a ladies' man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!" The twins looked shocked. "I'm being completely honest here." Tamaki said. "I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

"I get it." Ranka said. "You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which of you I like best. What about you, dear? I'll tell you what. Why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

"Professional name?" Honey asked. "You mean like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that, Mitsukuni." Ranka said.

"Hold on, how did you know my name, sir?" Honey asked

"You two are 3rd-years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. And two of you are 1st-years and in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you." Ranka said.

"What? So Haruhi told you about us?" Hikaru asked.

"No, Kyoya told me about you two over the phone." Ranka said.

"You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka." Kyoya said as the two put their hands up to each other with smiles.

"Say what?" The hosts asked.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter." Kyoya said. "It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job, wouldn't it?" Tamaki flinched.

"I'm impressed that the club has such a capable president." Tamaki took a hit. "But wait a minute. You're only the vice-president, aren't you, Kyoya?" and another. "I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh." Ranka said. Tamaki took yet another hit.

"You never mentioned this to me, dad!" Haruhi said. "Why didn't you say that you've been getting calls from Kyoya senpai?"

"What am I supposed to do, Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school." Ranka said. "And Kaede doesn't tell me much either." He pouted.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind our backs?" Haruhi asked. "Come on, senpai. Would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" She asked seeing Tamaki and a bunch of mushrooms in the closet.

"The fu-" Ranka gave Kaede a look, and her eyebrows shot up. "-udge?" Ranka turned back to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, the thing about you is you're cute even when you're angry." Ranka said hugging her.

"I don't know what it is about him, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone." Hikaru said.

"This explains why she is so good at handling the boss." Kaoru said. Haruhi got up and headed to the door.

"Wait, Haruhi. Where are you going?" Ranka asked.

"The supermarket, all right? I have to go shopping and I wanna do it by myself." She saw Kaede's eyes widen in fear that she was going to be left with the madness. "So all of you, just stay here and try to behave yourselves. Come on, Kaede." She said before going to the door.

"Sweet." Kaede said before sticking her tongue out at the twins who pouted.

* * *

"Wait. We want to go to the commoners' supermarket." Hikaru said.

"I wouldn't push it."Ranka said. "Once she's made her mind up, she'll never change it. When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran academy, she did all the enrollment paperwork by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes. I hope you boys know how grateful I am. Since Haruhi found you, she seems to be happier. She is enjoying herself. Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suou?" Tamaki bumped his head in the closet and pushed the door open.

"You know who I am." Tamaki said with big happy eyes.

"Of course, I do. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you, you're the host club's bumbling president, right?" Tamaki flinched. "Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment." Ranka said. "You're clueless, aren't you? Pretty pathetic." Tamaki went back into the closet. "Now that we've gotten all the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have a little fun?"

* * *

"Why didn't he tell me?" Haruhi asked. "I had no idea that Kyoya senpai's been calling my dad and giving him update."

"Well this was bound to happen one way or another." Kaede said. "He even asked me once."

"Let me guess, he tried to bribe you with strawberries." Haruhi said. Kaede sigh dramatically.

"Yes, but alas, my friendship with you goes far beyond my love for strawberries." Haruhi chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Good to know." Kaede put her arm around Haruhi's shoulders and the two laughed.

* * *

"So we're going to follow them to supermarket?" The twins asked Ranka as they watched the two girls.

"This is what you meant by fun?" Kyoya said.

"Yes, I call it the stalking game." Ranka said.

"What an attractive group of young men." A woman said.

"Do you think it's TV stars?" Another asked.

"In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me. I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys."

"Sure enough. Those two are definitely cut from the same cloth." The twins said.

* * *

The group followed the girls to the store. Ranka and Tamaki watched Haruhi while the others explored. Kaede was over by the drinks picking out some sodas for herself for later.

"Do you really think it's necessary to follow her around like this? Are you that worried about her?" Tamaki asked.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age and afterwards she took on all the household chores and shopping by herself." Ranka said. "I decided to start following her whenever she would leave the house. Maybe, I'm just being overprotective. I worry about her all the time. I'm the only one who can protect her, you know? Either she doesn't know how to depend on others or she refuses to, she's always been so independent and so strong. And she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even realizing it. Kaede's become the same way since meeting her."

"That's true. I've seen it. I understand." Tamaki said.

"What do you mean you understand? Don't think you're gonna win me over just because you're handsome. I'm warning you, I'm not ready to let go yet." Ranka said pulling on his face.

"You could at least let go off my face?" Tamaki asked.

"You've got some nerve. You barely even know Haruhi. That means, from this day forward, you're my enemy." Ranka kicked Tamaki and he fell with a thud. Haruhi turned around.

"What the-? Hey, what are you doing here, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh it looks like you caught me, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "I followed you here so I can carry your shopping basket. You know, how daddy loves accessories. Now why don't you just hand it over?"

"You're so weird. What's with the mushrooms?" She asked seeing the mushrooms that were still growing on him.

"Weee, faster, Takashi." Honey said as Mori pushed him in a cart.

"So, does double coupons mean I need two of them?" Kyoya asked aloud.

"Ah, there's a whole stack of commoners' coffee." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked over.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?" Haruhi asked.

"How about a stewpot? One with lots of meat in it, and no chrysanthemum." Tamaki said looking like a child as he had a finger on his lips.

"That's a great idea. The stewpot would be good since we need to feed a lot of people. It's kind of warm for it, though."

* * *

The group sat around the table in Haruhi's living area.

"Here Tamaki, have some chrysanthemum, your favorite." Ranka said piling them on his plate even though he was frowning.

"I'm glad I didn't get any chrysanthemum." Hikaru said.

"Don't hog all the meat though." Kaoru said.

"Good work, Haru-chan, this is delicious!" Honey said.

"I agree, it's not bad." Mori said.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked making Kaede chuckle.

"No idea." She said.

"Kaede, afterwards you should get your books so we can study." Haruhi said.

"Aw, do we have to?" Kaede whined. "I was gunna hang out with the guys." The hosts looked at her. "Band guys not you guys." She said. Tamaki looked crestfallen.

"Kaede you should have invited them." Ranka said.

"I did, they're coming over later." Kaede said looking at her watch. "In about an hour actually."

"Is that why you bought all that soda?" Hikaru asked.

"Mhm." Kaede nodded.

"Is Sora staying the night again?" Haruhi asked innocently. The hosts freaked out.

"What?!" Tamaki and the twins shrieked.

"Kaede, why are you having a _boy_ staying over?!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's Sora." Kaede and Haruhi said like that explained everything.

"That doesn't make a difference! What do your parents think about this?!" Kaede swallowed and looked down at her food.

"They're fine with it." She said with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that!" Kaede didn't respond but started eating. "What about his parents?"

"His parents love me." Kaede said with a grin. Tamaki let his head fall to the table. "Besides, Ranka trusts him." Ranka smiled.

"That boy is the sweetest thing." He said in agreement.

* * *

Kaede got up with some of the dishes as Haruhi picked up the others. Tamaki quickly grabbed some and started to help them with the washing. After he made a mess of water the girls threw a towel in his face and told him to just dry while Haruhi washed and Kaede put the dishes away. There was a knock on the door and Haruhi went to get it.

"Hey Haru!" Sora said happily. "Kaede's here right? She didn't answer her door."

"Yeah, she's here." Haruhi said letting him in.

"Whoa, hey host people and Ranka." He said with a smile as he waved. Honey and Ranka waved back enthusiastically while Kyoya and Mori nodded, the twins simply looked over and Tamaki and Kaede turned around.

"Sora, you're early." Kaede said.

"I know." He said with a shrug. "Now you get more Sora time." He said with a grin and a thumbs up. Kaede chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Akira and Ren said they'd be over later."

"Lemme just finish cleaning up then we'll go to my place." She said.

"Okay!" Sora said before going into the dinning/living room and sitting down. "Hi!" He said to everyone.

"Hi Sora-san!" Honey greeted.

"So what are you and Kaede going to be doing?" The twins asked narrowing their eyes.

"Oh just band stuff, ya know songs, costumes, make-up, that kinda stuff." He said. The twins looked at each other for a moment.

"Costumes?" Hikaru asked.

"Make up?" Kaoru asked.

"Mhm. I love to dress Kaede up and do her hair and make-up." Sora said with a big smile. The twins glanced at each other before relaxing a bit and nodding.

"Okay Sora, let's go." Kaede said.

"Wait-" The twins said.

"We wanna see your place too." Kaoru said as the two stood.

"_No_." Kaede said firmly. The twins whined. "It looks just like this." She said gesturing to the room.

"What if just one of them went?" Sora asked. The twins frowned. Suddenly Tamaki was in front of them.

"Well if anyone should go see Kaede's home it should be me. I am the king after all." He said with a charming smile. Ranka glared but Kaede's looked stopped Ranka from doing anything. Kaede put her hand over her eyes.

"You can take a quick look but then you leave." She said looking at Tamaki. His eyes lit up and he rushed to the door. "He's like a puppy." Kaede muttered as she and Sora went to the door. "See you guys tomorrow." She said and everyone waved and said goodbye.

* * *

The three walked down a few doors and Kaede took out her keys before letting them in. She flipped on the lights and Sora went into the living area.

"Sora, lemme just get the book from my room." Kaede said. Sora nodded. Tamaki looked confused.

"We have a book of songs and costumes and stuff." Sora explained.

"Oh." Tamaki nodded. He looked around a bit and walked into the living area. He turned and noticed a memorial in the corner like Haruhi's for her mother. He saw the picture of who he assumed to be Kaede's brother in a military uniform and another picture. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a picture of a couple, a man and a woman hugging with big smiles on their faces.

"Kaede's parents died in a car accident when we were little." Sora said. "Ranka took guardianship over her. The three were great friends while Haruhi, Kaede and I were in elementary school. Ranka rented this second apartment for Kae and she gives him half the money for the rent from her share of what we make at shows." Tamaki frowned and looked back at the memorial.

* * *

Kaede came back to the room to find Tamaki kneeling at the memorial. She lowered her head and let her hair cover her face. After a moment Tamaki got up, stood in front of her and smiled.

"See you at school, Kaede." He said softly. Kaede looked up at him. She expected to see a sympathetic look but he had an empathetic expression. She walked him to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Tamaki-Senpai." She said with a small smile.

* * *

**Took forever to come out I know. I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters though. I may or may not skip the Kirimi chapter cause there's nothing I can really add to that. Would you guys mind if I skipped it if I can?**

**Anyways, I have good ideas for the newspaper chapter for some Kaede/Mori, Kaede/Ritsu AND Kaede/Kyoya scenes small but something. and Kaede's a bigger plot thing in that chapter too. I also have ideas for the Halloween one and even original 'episodes' to happen after the last episode. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

**I actual wrote two chapters today, after working out for about 40 minutes x.x Why don't I feel more tired - **

**MU5IC-FRE4K: Thanks ^_^ I love his character too. I wish they did more with him.**

* * *

When Kaede walked into class one morning Ritsu looked up to greet her, like he always did, and noticed something that made his eyes widen.

"You got your nose pierced?" He asked.

"Good morning to you too." Kaede said with a chuckle as she stopped by his desk.

"Ah- good morning." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"And yeah." Kaede said poking the little silver stud. "Does it look bad?" She asked frown.

"No-! No, it looks great."

"Thanks!" Kaede grinned and Ritsu smiled back. "I have something else to show you before club today." Ritsu blink.

"Huh? Okay." He said with a nod.

* * *

At the end of the day Ritsu walked with Kaede to the host club. All day he couldn't stop thinking about what it was Kaede wanted to show him. All these scenarios played through his head of her shyly admitting she liked him, that she was going to give him some sort of gift, he even imagined kissing her. Ritsu shook his head violently – making a few students walking by stop and look afraid, while Kaede didn't notice – as his face went pink from the images in his head.

The two entered music room three and Kaede lead Ritsu towards the back room.

"Kaede!" Tamaki called, happily, holding up a bag. "I have your costume for today!"

"What's Bossanova doing here so early?" The twins asked. Kaede ignored them and took Ritsu's hand and brought him into the back room. She rolled her eyes when she heard Tamaki yelling to 'mamma'.

"Uh, so what was it you wanted to show me?" Ritsu asked, his face slightly pinker from Kaede holding his hand. She let go of his hand and took off her blazer. She turned around and started to undo the buttons on the white top. "W-What are you doing?!" Ritsu face went completely red.

"I wanna show you something." She said nonchalantly.

"W-Why are you getting undressed?!" Ritsu asked as he whirled around to face away from her.

"Oh relax, you've already seen me without my shirt on."

"T-That was an accident." He muttered as images from last time flashed in his head.

"Turn around." Kaede said sounding slightly annoyed. Ritsu slowly turned around and saw she hadn't taken off her shirt but moved it down on her left should to show the back of it. Her hair was pulled to the right to reveal a butterfly tattoo. "How does it look?" She asked without glancing back at him. Without thinking Ritsu reached out and touched it. Kaede jumped and he yanked his hand back.

"Sorry." He muttered. She glanced back at him, her face pink.

"Well?"

"It's awesome." He said quickly. "Beautiful." Kaede smiled.

"It's the same one my mom got." She said quietly. Ritsu nodded. Suddenly the doors burst open and Tamaki came yelling in.

"Kaede!" He whined. Ritsu quickly grabbed a black cloak – that had been draped conveniently over the back of a nearby chair – and threw it at Kaede who quickly put it around herself. When Tamaki saw the cloak he screamed! "Kaede! You're not going to join the black magic club are you?! You Can't!"

"Did somebody say 'black magic'?" Nekozowa asked suddenly right behind Tamaki and in his ear. Tamaki shot up into the air and quickly hid behind a couch.

"I'm not joining the black magic club, Senpai." Kaede said to both of them. Nekozowa looked disappointed and Tamaki looked relieved. "I was just trying this on." She said with a shrug. Nekozowa went back to his club room and Tamaki came over with a bag.

"Well that's a relief." He said. "Don't scare me like that." He held out the bag. "He's your costume for today." Kaede took it and looked into it before giving him a blank stare.

"Seriously?" She asked but Tamaki was already leading Ritsu out of the room so she could change. Kaede sighed and pulled out the cop uniform.

* * *

"Welcome!" The hosts greeted when the doors opened for the day. Ritsu was seated on a nearby couch trying not to look at Kaede in her cop uniform. It was tight black pants, a blue top, a hat and handcuffs on her belt.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest!" Tamaki said when he saw the young blond child. "Well, glad you're here... my little lost kitty cat. Little Kitty Cat, why have you come to see us today?"

"It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" She said.

"That can't be right." Tamaki said hitting the side of his head. "I must have heard wrong. Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming."

"Water in the ear, that's gotta be it." Hikaru said with a nervous laugh as he and Kaoru twisted their fingers in their ears.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong." Kaoru said. "There's no way this cute little girl said the words, reverse harem. Something's going on with our ears."

"There is debauchery here." The girl said. The hosts looked shocked. "Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there? You're the glasses character." She pointed to Kyoya. "You are the boy lolita and the stoic type." She pointed to Mori and Honey. "Twincest." She said making the twins cringe. "The Rebel." She pointed to Kaede who blinked. "And the bookworm."She said looking at Haruhi. She stopped at Tamaki. "Big brother?" She asked. "My brother's blond! You must be him!" She shouted jumping into his arms. Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Honey's blond too." She said confused.

"You never told us about this!" Hikaru said.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't!" Tamaki said. "I'm definitely an only child... at least as far as I know."

"The more I look at you, the two of you do look a lot alike." Honey said. "You are both blond after all."

"I want to know if glasses character's superior to big brother." Kyoya said.

"Of course that's what you care about." Kaede muttered.

"But does it really matter?" Haruhi asked. "I can't believe she called me "bookworm"."

"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki asked.

"Kirimi!" She said happily.

"Kirimi?" Haruhi asked

"Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake." Tamaki said. "I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister."

"Are you sure?! You're blond just like me!" Kirimi insisted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that's true." Tamaki said. "I give in! As of this moment, I'm your new big brother! You're so cute!"

"I don't think it works like that." Kaede said.

"I know you get carried away by emotion." Haruhi said. "But don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises?"

"Don't you listen to that mean Haruhi!" Tamaki said twirling Kirimi around. "I'm not irresponsible! Come on with me! I'll look after you!"

"What do you think we should do, Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"We should probably try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school." Kyoya said.

"Kirimi... Kirimi..." Suddenly a blond haired blue eyed boy poked his head out of the black magic room.

"Hey, uh, who the hell are you?" The twins asked.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Honey said.

"What's up with that?" Haruhi asked. "How come the door looks different all of a sudden?"

"Oh, Kirimi." Said the blond boy.

"Master." A tall bald man, Kadomatsu, said.

"You forgot your cloak." A woman with pigtails in a maids uniform ,Kuretake, said before the two spun him around and put it over him.

"Nekozawa senpai?!" The hosts all looked shocked at Nekozawa holding his puppet.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light." Kuretake explained. "For that reason, if he doesn't shroud himself in black, he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and will undoubtedly collapse! And just to be comfortable, he even has to cover his beautiful blond hair with a dark wig."

"On the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi, is frightened of dark and dimly lit places." Kadomatsu said.

"So, this little girl is Nekozawa senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked.

"You are quite insightful." Kadomatsu said. "Yes, that would be correct, sir." Tamamki put Kirimi down and Nekozawa walked up to her.

"Kirimi... so this is where you've been hiding..." Nekozawa said.

"Brother, save me from the monster!" Kirimi shouted jumping to Tamaki.

"Please don't be scared." Nekozawa said. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is "Belzenef"." He said holding up his puppet. "The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations."

"You know, I get the feeling she's not scared of the puppet." Haruhi said. "Call me crazy, but I think it's you."

"It's probably your clothes." The twins said. "We'll help you change, okay?" They asked before pulling on his cloak.

"No!" Nekozawa shouted as he struggled. "Don't do that! It's far too bright! I may die!"

"I know." Honey said. "Why don't we just darken the room!" He said pulling the curtain closed.

"Waah!" Kirimi cried started crying. "Don't do that!" Honey froze.

"Don't worry, little one." Tamaki said.

"Either way, someone's unhappy." Kyoya said.

"It's a tragedy that these two siblings are such polar opposites." Kuretake said. "As a result, they have come to be known as "the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet"."

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister." Haruhi said. "I think their situation was a little different."

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Kuretake said. "To be honest, it's something I just came up with on the fly.  
Pretty impressive, huh? I thought it might make the story more dramatic." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Haruhi said.

"We are sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Mistress Kirimi back home safely." Kadomatsu said.

"Is the rest of the family..." Hikaru said.

"as out of tough as the three of you are?" Kaoru finished.

"How dare you say such terrible things?" Kuretake snapped. "The Nekozawas are a distinguished family. They're descendants of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!"

"Tokarev, huh?" Kyoya asked.

"Wait, you mean Romanov, right?" Tamaki asked.

"There's a legend that says once every few hundred years, a Nekozawa child is born, a child who's destined to be possessed by the darkness exactly like our Master Umehito." Kuretake said. "That legend may or may not be true."

"What do you mean, may or may not be true?" Honey asked.

"Is it or isn't it?" The twins asked.

"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy-tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits." Kuretake said. "However, as a result of his condition, the Master is unable to go near his sister without being shrouded in black. Once she learned her older brother was enrolled in high school here, she decided to go looking for him. That's what brought her to your host club. We've tried to keep her comforted by reading her bedtime stories about princely characters like her brother, but we ran out of stories... So recently, we decided to start reading her shojo manga that have princely characters in them. And I'm afraid she's become completely addicted."

"Shojo manga?" Haruhi asked.

"I see, so that's where that came from." The twins said referring to Kirimi's 'debauchery' outburst.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo manga?" Haruhi asked. "But, Sashimi-chan is so young

"Not "Sashimi"!" Kaoru said.

"It's "Kirimi"!" Nekozawa said.

"So, Kirimi-chan doesn't know that you're her real older brother, Nekozawa senpai?" Haruhi asked. Nekozawa flinched and started sulking on the floor.

"Yes." Kuretake said. "We've talked her, but she refuses to believe us."

"That's so sad." Honey said. "Well, no wonder Neko-chan is so upset."

"It's painful." Nekozawa said. "That's why, every night, I offer prayers and hopes that one day Kimiri will come to embrace... the darkness."

"I think you've got it backwards, buddy." The twins said.

"You should try to get accustomed to the light." Hikaru said.

"What're you trying to do to your sister?" Kaoru asked.

"Come along, Mistress Kirimi." Kadomatsu said.

"It's time to go home." Kuretake said.

"NOOOOO! I'm not going with you. I don't want to go home! I wanna stay with my big brother!

"Nekozawa senpai?" Tamaki asked. Nekozawa flinched.

"Don't worry about me, Suou." Nekozawa said. "All I want is for my sister to be happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves!" He said, sounding like he was going to cry, before running from the room.

"But wait a minute, senpai!" Tamaki called after him.

"Sibling relations are a source of problems in any family." Kyoya said.

"Even so, I'm kinda jealous." Haruhi said. "I grew up an only child, so I can't really relate." Kaede shot her a look and Haruhi sent her back a you-know-what-I-mean look. "But I can't imagine how touch it must be to have a sibling that's so different from you that you can't even spend time together."

"Is something wrong?" Kirimi asked. "Tell me, big brother?

"I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan." Tamaki said. "But I'm not the big brother that you've been looking for. Don't worry. He is still out there. Believe it or not, you have a big brother that's even more handsome than I am. And I promise you, he's a real prince."

"But senpai..." Haruhi said.

"Once she stepped foot into this room, Kirimi-chan became a guest of the host club." Tamaki said. "And it's our job to make all our guests happy. It's an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. We have to do something to help them! Starting now, "Operation, change Nekozawa senpai into the princely character of Kirimi-chan's dreams" is underway!"

"Are you serious?" The twins asked.

"But, sir..." Kadomatsu said.

"You want to change Umehito from a prince of darkness to a prince of light." Kuretake said. "I don't know if that's even possible."

"Senpai! Quit getting carried away by your emotions! Don't make promises you can't keep." Haruhi said.

""Oh ye of little faith"." Tamaki said. "Have you forgotten that we have an expert on our side? Someone who knows the importance of changing characters."

"Oh no…" Kaede muttered.

"You don't think..." Hikaru said.

"he's talking about..." Kaoru said. Suddenly Renge's laughter pierced the room and her motor started up before she rose from the floor.

"Yeah, sure enough." The twins said. Kaede sighed and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Whoops, Sorry Ritsu, forgot you were here." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure what I just witnessed." He said blinking.

"Me neither." Kaede said with a sigh. "Let's escape while we can, kay?" Ritsu's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened when she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I just gotta change outta this stupid thing." She said looking down at the cop outfit.

"I-I'll wait here."

"You'd better come with me so they don't drag you into anything." Kaede said, still holding his hand, before pulling him to the back room.

"W-What?"

"Relax, There's changing rooms." Ritsu nodded but even so his face was red.

* * *

A few days later the group went to Science room three since it had shutters for the windows to make the room dark.

"Your golden locks glow in the candlelight. Your skin like ivory. Your smile, mysterious as a flower illuminated by the moonlight. Such beauty, it's as if... you're a cursed wax doll! Shrouded in darkness and filled with malevolence!" Nekozawa said.

"No way!" Renge snapped. "You've got it all wrong! Numbskull! Who told you to say something like that!? How many times do I have to tell you!? You're not allowed to use any occult terms!"

"I'm really sorry." Nekozawa said. "But, my vocabulary is a bit limited without those words." He said nervously.

"You're not allowed to talk back to me either." She said. "You got it? A princely character would never try to come up with a sissy excuse like that! Remember, it's okay to have a dark side. Some girls like that. Cute fruity male characters always go over well with young girls. However, referencing anything related to the occult is out of the question! Mori senpai, go ahead and add that to the board." Mori turned to a white board and added to the alright long list.

""Wax... doll...""

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, she's on a roll." Honey said.

"But I'm not sure the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on a sister." Hikaru said.

"You're just going to sit and watch, boss?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"Of course." He said. "I don't wanna end up with a curse on me."

"Okay, it seems that you've memorized most of your new character lines." Renge said. "I think it's about time we moved on. Are you ready, senpai?"

"Oh, please no!" Nekozawa said. "It's too soon! I can't handle it yet!"

"Evil beam!" Renge shouted turning a flashlight on him. "Don't let a simple flashlight get the best of you! Work up your nerve! It's not physically affecting you. So that means it must be psychological! Even Edgar was able to face the cross once he built up his courage."

"But I thought you rejected the occult." Nekozawa said.

"Occult fiction is good. Occult fashion is not." Renge said.

"Oh, is that so?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't judge him!" Hikaru said.

"You're the one who's always wearing weird cosplay." Kaoru said.

"You've gotta put your heart into the delivery of these lines." Renge said. "You have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-chan."

"That's easy for you to say, but that doesn't look anything like her." Nekozawa said looking at Tamaki's teddy with a wig and clothes on it.

"Would you quit complaining? Look at her through the eyes of your heart." She shoved the bear in his face. "The eyes of your heart!"

"That's right." Tamaki said. "Remember why you're doing this. "It's all for Kirimi-chan's sake. Just give it a shot. It'll look like her if you use your imagination."

"Here you go, boss." The twins said.

"We got this one ready just for you." Hikaru said as the two gestured to a mannequin with a swimsuit and brown haired wig on it.

"We think you should go ahead and confess your love to this Haruhi doll." Kaoru said.

"Wait, this doll is... Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"You should teach him by example." The twins said. Tamaki closed his eyes.

"Ha.. Haruhi... I..." Tamaki said. Tamaki went into his own world and held the doll. Haruhi and Kaede appeared in the doorway. The twins grinned while Kaede shook her head.

"Excuse me."

"Haruhi!?" Tamaki jumped. "You are the real one! But when did you get here?"

"Kirimi-chan came to the club room again today looking for you." Haruhi said. "If you've got time to do disgusting things like this, surely you can spare some time to hang out with her for a while."

"Disgusting?" Tamaki asked before going into a corner. The twins burst out laughing.

"Why don't you two keep her company, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "What's wrong? Don't you like children?"

"Well no, it's not that I don't like them or anything." Haruhi said.

"She's made me read about 50 volumes of shojo manga to her over the last 3 days. And to my surprise, those things really _are_ full of reverse harems and debauchery."

"Big brother?" Kirimi asked peeking into the room. "This room is dark and scary!" She started crying.

"Oh, Kirimi-chan." Haruhi said. "I asked you to wait for us in the other room." Haruhi rushed over to her.

"I should've stayed with her." Kaede said.

"What's wrong, little one?" Tamaki asked Kirimi walking over. "There, there, calm down." He lifted her up. "You see? There is nothing to be afraid of. Here we go!" he said spinning around with her in the air.

"Senpai?" Renge asked when he grabbed the flashlight.

"I am a handsome, princely big brother!" Nekozawa said. "I am a handsome, princely big brother!" He was holding the flashlight, off, at his face with skaing hands. "I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! And I'm not afraid of this flash light! Self evil beam!" He shouted and turned the flashlight on in his face.

"He did it!" Honey said. Mori clapped.

"Nekozawa senpai's come a long way. He is able to shine a flashlight in his own face!" Renge said.

"Bravo, senpai, bravo." The twins said sounding bored after popping party poppers.

"Good job." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Kaede said.

"You did it!" Tamaki said. "Your little sister is going to be so thrilled. Look there, Kirimi-chan. That gentleman is your real big brother." He started to day dream of the two hugging and being happy.

"You're just complicating things." Haruhi said. "Could you please cut that out? It's not gonna help, you know."

"Huh? Did you just say something?" Tamaki asked.

"Never mind." Haruhi said.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa turned to face her and she froze up before screaming and running from the room. "Kirimi, wait!" Nekozawa dropped the flashlight.

"So, I guess shining the flashlight in his face..." Hikaru said.

"scared and sent her running." Kaoru said.

"Oh, Kirimi." Nekozawa cried.

"Nekozawa senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"I've had enough." He said. "Even if I continue the special training, there's no guarantee that Kirimi will ever accept me... I think she'd be better off if you acted as her brother in my stead, Suou." Nekozawa said.

"But that's ridiculous." Tamaki said. You're the big brother she is looking for. If you care about her, you will do whatever takes to win her over." The twins opened the shutters of the room.

"Hey, look." Hikaru said. "Kirimi-chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard."

"But there's something down there with her." Kaoru said. "Oh, it's just a cat."

"Your family sure does love cats." Hikaru said.

"Even strays warm up to you guys." Kaoru said.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa asked rushing to the window. "They're revered by our family, it's true. But Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that. Something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the creatures she fears the most!" He suddenly jumped through the window. "Kirimi!"

"Nekozawa senpai!" Tamaki shouted.

"But he's not wearing his black cloak!" Haruhi said.

"He just jumped out the window and that's what you're worried about?!" Kaede asked.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted running to her. "Kirimi!" He shouted reaching out.

"Big brother!" She cried jumping into his arms.

"Would you look at that?" Honey asked.

"This is all thanks to my special training." Renge said.

"There is no need to be afraid, Kirimi." Nekozawa said. "I promise it won't come anywhere near you now, all right?" He said putting her down. He took out his puppet. "His name is "Belzenef". With this puppet's power, I can... curse..." He suddenly collapsed.

"Is no one going to mention the broken glass everywhere?" Kaede asked. "Nope? Just me? Alrght."

* * *

Several days later Nekozawa peeked into the host room, he'd been home sick from being out in the sun that one day.

"Nekozawa senpai..." Tamaki said.

"He probably got more sun that he ever will again in that one day." Hikaru said.

"That may be true." Honey said. "But he immediately went running for the darkness again.."

"Yeah, we should have known." Kaoru said. "What a waste. He's back to wearing all those black clothes again."

"But even so." Haruhi said.

* * *

Another out either tomorrow or Fridayish base on how busy I am and such.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**CherryBerryultimatemixsmoothie: Thanks ^_^**

**Molly Grace 16: I know T-T I couldn't think of anything else to add for that episode. **

**guest27: Thanks ^^**

* * *

"Now you've done it." Tamaki said.

"It's done, all right." Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't our fault." Kaoru said.

"What? You idiots!" Tamaki said. "You're the ones who bumped into it, right?"

"Only because the girls were running away." Hikaru said.

"We're trying to catch them because we wanted to have some fun and dress them up in cosplay."

"So what?" Tamaki asked. "We cosplay all the time!"

"We weren't going with the usual host club costumes." Hikaru said.

"We wanted to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl." Kaoru said.

"And Kaede in Neko cosplay." Hikaru added.

"_Disguised_ as a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Neko?" Kaede asked.

"You'd like to see it too, wouldn't you?" The twins asked. Tamaki's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I definitely want to see that." Tamaki said. "What am I thinking? There's no time for stuff like that right now! I know what you're up to. You're trying to distract me from the mess you made. Get away from my little girls, you punks!"

"No way." The twins said.

"Let me go!" Haruhi said.

"Get off!" Kaede snapped.

"Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please be careful." Kyoya said. "You don't wanna wake Honey senpai." The three froze.

"He's a 3rd-year. He still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked seeing Honey in a bed. "We are gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's just wake him up and apologize."

"No wait!" Tamaki and the twins shouted. "Don't get any closer to Honey senpai."

"Come back." Tamaki said. "It's safe over here."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Honey senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping." Tamaki said.

"Huh?"

"Now this may just be a rumor. But the Haninozuka family once visited a U.S. military base to give combat training. Supposedly Honey senpai slept through most of it because of his jet lag." Tamaki said. "Then, a soldier came in and carelessly tried to wake him up since he had been sleeping for so long. On that day, he wiped out two entire platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers, Green berets! And I've heard we've had diplomatic issues with America ever since that day."

"How terrifying!" The twins said.

"And we've got a bigger problem." Tamaki said. "Usa-chan was handmade for Honey senpai by his deceased grandmother. You've seen the way he carries it around. That little bunny is his most prized possession. I can't imagine how he's gonna react when he wakes up and sees that his precious Usa-chan is _ruined_."

"He's gonna do to us what he did to those Green berets!" Tamaki and the twins said.

"You're exaggerating." Haruhi said. "It's impossible for that story to be true. I mean, come on."

"It is." Tamaki said. "And there is other evidence that Honey senpai has an evil side to him. Listen to this. His blood type is AB. How do you like that?"

"Yeah, so what?" Haruhi asked.

"But Haruhi, that means he's the same blood type as Kyoya!" Haruhi froze and the group looked over at Kyoya.

"What's the matter?" Kyoya asked. "Do you guys have problem with my blood type?"

"What's the matter with AB?" Kaede asked crossing her arms from where she now sat between Kyoya and Mori.

"Her too?!" The twins asked. Honey turned over in his sleep.

"This is bad." Tamaki said. "We have to do something quick before he wakes up. Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Sir."

"Go get you folks Cessna. Fly to Osorezan, and bring back a medium. We'll channel his grandmother and she can guide us through it. We can make a new Usa-chan for Honey senpai. Take this map of Aomori Prefecture with you. Don't forget to bring apple juice, apple jam, and Nebuta souvenirs dolls!" Tamaki said.

"But we don't have that much time." Hikaru said.

"We're used to your crazy ideas, but you should come up with something more practical." Kaoru said.

"All right, how about this?" Tamaki asked. "We'll send Usa-chan to the cleaners. Haruhi, you are going to have to wear the bunny suit." He said holding it out to her.

"Yeah, good idea, boss." The twins said.

"Forget about it! I'm not wearing the stupid bunny suit." She said. "It's not gonna work. He'll know it's me!"

"No, he won't." Tamaki said. "He won't be able to tell the difference if he's just waking up from a nap."

"Well, then why don't you wear it, senpai?"

"It won't be cute if I wear it!"

"Yes, it will!"

"Come on. This is at least you can do."

"Let go of me!"

"Since we can't get another bunny you have to step in-" Honey sat up rubbing his eyes. "He's awake! We'll have to use a substitute! We've got no choice!" Tamaki put his teddy bear on the bed and ran. Honey slammed it to the ground.

"Aaaah! Not my teddy bear!" Tamaki shouted.

"He's gonna come after us, next!" Hikaru shouted.

"Aah! He just spotted his bunny rabbit!" Kaoru shouted. Honey walked over to the table where Usa-chan was. Honey picked him up before turning to face the trio.

"Who's responsible for this?" Honey asked. "Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

"Someone, help! Mori senpai, don't let him hurt us!" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

"He wanted tea." Mori said. "So, Usa-chan decided to have a drink."

"I see." Honey said Honey said with a smile. "So that's why his face is all dirty, isn't it? Hey, do you think he wants some cake, too?"

* * *

"Wonder where Kaede is…" Haruhi mused carrying a tea tray to her table the next day.

"I'm sure she'll show up." Kyoya said. "Though it's not like her to be late." He said quietly. The club doors opened and Kaede walked into the room followed by Ren.

"Ren?" Haruhi asked when she saw him. He nodded to her in greeting. The hosts as well as the guests looked confused by the tall boy. Kaede threw her bag onto her couch.

"Kaede? What's going on?" Tamaki asked. She didn't say anything but walked to the back room with her head down. "Kaede?" Tamaki looked from the doors to Ren. When the boy didn't say anything Tamaki looked at Haruhi who shrugged. A moment later Kaede walked back into the room with her guitar case. She handed it to Ren who looked at her. There was a moment of silence throughout the whole room as the two stared at one another. Ren popped open the case and a bunch of random junk fell out. Kaede didn't break eye contact. She whirled around with a huff and came back with her guitar. Hesitating she held it out. Ren took it and put it in the case before closing the case and leaving.

"What was that about?" The twins asked as Kaede sat down at her couch and crossed her arms. Her blazer sleeve went up to reveal a wrist brace on her left wrist. Tamaki gasped loudly.

"Kaede what happened?!" He shouted, freaking out. Kaede huffed and mumbled something.

"Mumbling isn't very lady-like." Kyoya said. Kaede sent him a glare to which he raised his eyebrows.

"I sprained my wrist cause I fell off Sora's skateboard." She repeated.

"And Mori 2.0 took your guitar why?" Hikaru asked. Mori looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"It's my left wrist, genius." She snapped holding it up. Everyone looked a bit taken aback. The twins looked at each other.

"Someone's cranky." They said quietly. Kaede glared at them. They gulped. "She wasn't lying she does have type AB." They whispered. Kyoya looked over.

"If you can't play and don't have any guests, you're free to leave." He said. Kaede shook her head.

"Ritsu said he'd meet me here." She said.

* * *

"Honey, how do you like to have chocolate?" A girl asked him.

"Mousse? Bonbons? Wait, I bet chocolate cake is your favorite, huh?"

"Um... Let's see." Honey said. "Well, I like them all. I love anything, chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you, ladies."

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey senpai, age 17." Renge said. "Ouran academy 3rd-year, class A and a member of the host club. Favorite things include cake, chocolate, and bunnies. He's famous for his enchanting boy-Lolita characteristics."

"That was a close call earlier, huh senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"No kidding." Tamaki said. "I'm glad we settled that Usa-chan issue without any violence."

"Honey senpai's catch phrases include "I love candy" and "I love cute things" and well some find this charming." Renge continued from next to the two. "I'm not quite sold on his cutie loli boy image. It's not exciting enough. It feels like something is missing in this character arch!"

"Honey senpai, you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all of the time." Haruhi said. "You know, you're gonna end up with a cavity."

"Oh, don't worry." Honey said. "I always brush my teeth." He took a bite of cake and made a pained expression. "Mm!" The hosts all turned to look at him.

"Honey senpai, is it..."

"Nah, it's nothing... 'kay?" Honey said holding a hand to his cheek.

"Let me just take a look in your mouth." Haruhi said. The twins tried to hold him down.

"Hold still." Hikaru said.

"Honey senpai, please quit squirming." Kaoru said.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me. Leave me alone." Suddenly Mori grabbed Honey and forced his mouth open while forcing him to lay on a couch.

"Yes, that's it, that's it." Renge said. "That's what was missing. It's moe."

"So is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"It's all right. I'll be okay." Honey said.

"Tamaki." Mori said.

"Yes, you're right." Tamaki said. "I'll take care of this. Until Honey senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets.

"Ah?!"

"Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom until this ordeal is over."

"No, no, don't, Takashi." Honey said starting to cry. "Please don't take my snacks away. You can't. Don't do it. What'll I do without them?" Mori picked up Honey plate of cake. "I can handle it. Please don't take away my cake!" Honey pleaded.

"No more cake." Mori said.

"And that's how it all began." Renge said. "One little cavity and suddenly Honey senpai's life became a living hell."

"The hell are you narrating for?" Kaede snapped.

* * *

Haruhi, the twins, Kaede and Ritsu had met up in the hall on their way to class when they saw Mori and Honey.

"Mitsukuni, bag." Mori said.

"I can carry it." Honey said.

"Yes, you can. Hand it over." Mori said before taking Honey bag and dumping out all the candy.

"I was just looking." Honey said. "I wasn't gonna eat them."

"Really? If you were just looking, then try this." He handed Honey a sweets flyer. "I'll keep the real stuff."

"Oh man, that was rough." The twins said. The group started walking away.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him." Haruhi said.

"You know, I had no idea that Mori senpai could be so brutal." Hikaru said.

"You wouldn't expect it." Kaoru said. "I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Honey senpai."

"And to think that he could get his boss to go along with him." Hikaru said.

* * *

"It's too bad, Tamaki." A girl said. "I wanted to get you some of the chocolate specially made by our new patisserie. My family just hired him in from France. But I can't share them with you, because you're not eating sweets."

"Do not fret, my princess." Tamaki said. "For the president, I must abstain for poor Honey senpai's sake.  
But eventually we'll be able to share chocolate together again."

"Oh the friendship you boys have is absolutely beautiful."

"I believe things will work out for the better this way, my dear. I'm sure it's delicious but no chocolate could ever be able to withstand the heat wave of my love. So it would all melt and go to waste."

"Oh Tamaki."

* * *

"Impressive, boss." Hikaru said as Tamaki walked by. "That was quite an act."

"Missing sweets, aren't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Buzz off." Tamaki said. "The club's number one priority is our guests. All the matter is their happiness."

"You had better watch yourselves out there." Kyoya said. "Don't give any sweets to Honey senpai, no matter what tricks he resorts to. Oh, and incidentally, those instructions come from Mori senpai. This isn't my doing."

"So is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?" Hikaru asked.

* * *

"Look, Takashi." Honey said. "My cavity is all better now!"

"You sure?"

"The swelling has even gone down!"

"Has it?"

"So, do you think I can have a piece of cake, just one please?" Mori shoved a popsicle into Honey's mouth and he held his cheek in pain.

"You're not fully recovered yet." Mori said.

* * *

"What are you ladies drinking?" Honey asked.

"Darjeeling tea, it's really good." A girl replied.

"Yeah, what are you going to have to eat?" Honey asked.

"Well, I was going to have a sandwich."

"Know what you need? Some sweets. That tea would go well with something sweet. Like maybe some cake. Come on. What do you say? Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Well, it would be good with cake.

"It sure would." The girls got up and left.

"We're so sorry, Honey."

"But it's for your own good!"

"W- wait!" He called.

* * *

"Honey senpai?" Haruhi asked as he sulked up to her. He grabbed her sleeve.

"Haru-chan, am I a bad person?" Honey asked. "I just don't understand why God hates me.  
What have I done?" He looked up with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Okay, fine. But only this once, got it?"

"Is it a snack?"

"Yeah. Here." Honey looked down at the Kyoto Kelp Haruhi put in his hand. "It's the same color as chocolate. Try it."

* * *

"He's gonna crack." Tamaki said as the he and the rest of the hosts watched him pacing.

"Would somebody please talk to him?" Kaoru asked. "He's scaring me."

"Ah! He's headed for the candy!" Hikaru shouted.

"No need to worry." Kyoya said. "We emptied out all the sweets."

"Kyoya senpai, you seem really chipper today." Haruhi said. Honey opened a cabinet and took out Tamaki's bear before throwing it on the ground.

"Aah!" Tamaki gasped. "He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!" Honey walked out of the back room, leaving the door open before falling over.

"Well, there he goes." Kaoru said.

"Three days and he gives up." Hikaru said.

"Ah Honey senpai?" Tamaki asked nudging him. Suddenly Honey bit his hand and wouldn't let go. Tamaki started screaming."Somebody, help me! He's eating my arm off!"

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people." Mori said.

"You saved me." Tamaki said. "I thought I was a goner."

"It's disgraceful." Mori said.

"Takashi," Honey said before suddenly grabbing the taller boy and throwing him to the ground. "you idiot! A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hardhead! That's it! I hate you! I hate you, Takashi!" Honey shouted before running from the room. Mori sat up and looked at the floor.

"Honey senpai!" Tamaki shouted before running after him.

"Hey, Mori senpai." Hikaru said.

"That was harsh." Kaoru said. "Will you be all right?" Mori stood up and started to walk but had to lean on a table and ended up falling to the ground.

"Mori senpai?" Kaede asked with a frown.

"Wow senpai, it looks like he really got to you." Hikaru said. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you're self-destructing."

"Maybe, Honey senpai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't have been so hard on him in the first place." Kaoru said.

"It was on purpose." Haruhi asked. "Mori senpai, by any chance, have you been acting like this, because you're trying to get Honey senpai to hate you?"

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked.

"It makes no sense. That would be like the end of the world for Mori senpai." Kaoru said.

"Why would he do it on purpose?" The twins asked.

"Well maybe, because he was trying to punish himself." Haruhi said. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Mori said. "This was my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth."

"But that's not really your responsibility." Hikaru said.

"He should know better." Kaoru said.

"But if Mitsukiuni has to get false teeth, it'll be my fault." Mori said.

"Don't worry." The twins said. "That's not gonna happen."

"Wow what a pessimist." Haruhi said.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down." Mori said.

"Because he felt at fault, Mori senpai wanted some sort of punishment from Honey senpai to make up for his failure." Kyoya said.

"Well..." The twins said.

"While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything..." Hikaru said.

"It was just a little cavity, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, there you have it, Honey senpai." Tamaki said with Honey next to him. "What will you do now?" Honey started to cry and ran to Mori.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Takashi! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!"

* * *

"A few days later, Honey senpai recovered from his painful cavity, so the host club decided to lift their ban on sweets. And Honey senpai can greedily stuffed his face once more." Renge said.

"What's with Kyoya senpai?" Haurhi asked. "He looks depressed about something."

"Because Honey senapi's back _to_ eating snacks again." Hikaru said.

"All those sweets get expensive." Kaoru said.

"Excuse me." A girl said.

"Oh my, looks like we have a new guest, gentleman." Tamaki said. "Are you a fan of Mori senpai?" The girl walked up to Mori.

"Oh Mori, I understand now." The girl said. "I know who you feel so strongly about. And it's okay." She looked over at Honey. "I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Honey. To think he's so special to you. I don't know. It's just so... I can't explain it. It's just so... yay!"

"Huh!?" Haruhi looked utterly confused.

"Congratulations." Renge said to the girl. "You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world."

"Mitsukuni, you've made a mess." Mori said cleaning his face.

"That's right, ladies." Renge said. "It's moe. It's the greatest. I just can't get enough of it."

"You know, even though this whole thing may look and feel just like a happy ending, I'm not sure everyone out there would think moe is the best way to wrap things up." Haruhi said.

"Moe." The girls gushed.

"Oh, good grief." Haruhi said.

"I don't understand girls." Kaede said.

"You _are_ a girl." The twins said.

"Doesn't mean I have to understand all of them." Kaede said standing up.

"Where are you going?" The twins asked when she walked to the back room door.

"I'm getting away from screaming girls." Kaede said before going into the back room. She waited a moment to make sure no one would come get her before going to the last changing room. She picked up the guitar she'd hidden there and walked over to a couch. She sat down and took her necklace off to use her brother's pic. She tried to play but ended up wincing and hissing in pain when she moved her fingers certain ways. She closed her eyes in pain but opened them with a gasp when someone grabbed the guitar away from her and pulled her up by her left elbow. She looked up to see Kyoya narrowing his eyes at her.

"It won't get any better if you don't let it heal." He said. "You'll have to wait even longer." Kaede frowned and looked down. Kyoya sighed and put the guitar down before checking over her wrist.

"It's fine." She grumbled. Kyoya put pressure on her wrist and she gasped out in pain. She looked up at him with tears coming to her eyes.

"Promise me you won't play until a doctor or I tell you it's healed."

"Just cause your family owns hospitals doesn't mean _you're_ a doctor." Kaede grumbled.

"I know enough, now do you promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She said. Kyoya nodded and gently held her wrist. He took her necklace from her and she looked up with wide pleading eyes afraid he was going to take it away from her. Instead he put it back around her neck. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb making Kaede's face turn red. Kyoya smirked seeing and feeling the warmth beneath his hand.

"I apologize." He said quietly referring to when he hurt her. When Kaede avoided eye contact Kyoya lifted her chin. She met his eyes and swallowed.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted as he entered the room. Kaede jumped and Kyoya lowered his hand. "There you are!" He grabbed Kyoya's arm and Kaede's right hand. "What are you two doing back here? Don't worry Renge left." He said. Kaede glanced over at Kyoya who looked at her and smirked.

* * *

Club had ended and all the guest had left, the hosts were sitting at the table planning their next cosplay day. In other words: Kyoya was listening to Tamaki ramble while Honey ate cake with Mori, Haruhi worked on homework, Kaede doodled on hers and the twins played a hand-held game – Hikaru played while Kaoru watched and they would take turns every few minutes.

After about ten minutes Tamaki finished talking and everyone started to pack up.

"Tamaki senpai?" Kaede asked. Tamaki looked at her with his eyebrows up in question.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." He said with a smile and the two walked away from the others and into the back room.

"Wonder what that's about." The twins said. They looked at each other and shrugged before leaving the room.

* * *

**You'll find out what they talked about in the next chapter don't worry. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Molly Grace 16: I know x.x hope this makes up for it**

**Picture of Kaede's outfit can be found on my blog or if you just search "steampunk queen of hearts cosplay" It should be the first one. Or try this link: cosplaygen alice-in-steampunkland/**

* * *

Several weeks after Honey's cavity incident Kaede's wrist was healed and Ren, and Kyoya, allowed her to play again. Upon entering the club room Kaede was greeted by a bag held in front of her face and the Twins pushing her towards the changing rooms. They both had on matching purple striped sweaters, yellow bandanas around their necks and car ears.

* * *

Kaede found herself smiling as she looked in the mirror of one of the changing stalls. She was in a red queen cosplay outfit. She had on long heeled boots that went up past her knees and was adorned with hearts. She had on a short ruffled dress that came up to be a corset and the back trailed down as a trail. Under the dress were black shorts and around her waist was a spiked belt. On her left shoulder was a feathered shoulder pad with black and red feathers that was connected to a more puffy shoulder thing that connected to a black lace sleeve and ended with an opened sleeve. Her left arm was bare except from the wrist down there was a matching sleeve ending. She held a heart scepter and had a large crown on her head.

"Are you done yet?" The twins asked.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." Kaede muttered, rolling her eyes before leaving the stall. The twins smirked when they saw her. "Looking good!" They said giving her four thumbs up. Kaede grinned and left the back room with the twins trailing behind her. The other hosts were all in their costumes already, Tamaki as the Mad Hatter, Mori as a knight, Honey as the White Rabbit and Kyoya in a black gown with a long haired wig. Kyoya was meant to be the White Queen but the group had agreed he looked better in black than white. When the other hosts turned look at Kaede, she did a small twirl.

"What do you think?" She asked. "I actually like this costume." Tamaki, Mori and Kyoya blushed while Honey jumped up and down.

"You look so cute, Tsuki-chan!"

"Thanks Honey senpai!" Kaede said. "You look so adorable." Honey had a big smile on his face. "What do you think of Takashi's costume?"

"I think he looks very handsome." Kaede said smiling at Mori who smiled back. Tamaki started freaking out on the twins.

"I told you to get her a dress!"

"We did!"

"_T-That's_ not a dress!" Tamaki shouted pointing to it with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"So she shows a little skin." Hikaru said.

"We picked it out especially for her." Kaoru said.

"She looks good in it, don't you think?" They asked leaning towards him with smirks. Tamaki's eyes widened and he looked at Kaede before quickly looking away.

"Well y-yeah but…" He muttered.

"Senpai, I'm actually _agreeing_ to wear cosplay for once." Kaede said crossing her arms.

"Don't you like cosplaying anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"Only when I like the costumes." Kaede said. "I like when you guys pick out the outfits." The twins grinned.

"Thanks!" They said.

"So what's Haruhi's costume?" Kaede asked.

"We got her this!" The twins held up an Alice dress and Kaoru held up a long haired wig. Kaede chuckled.

"Yeah cause she's going to agree to that." Kaede said.

"You agreed to it." They said.

"Because I look awesome. I have a scepter." She said waving it around. "I'm playing a queen." She grinned. "Hey, you guys think I can borrow this for an upcoming gig?"

"Only if we get to come." The twins said with grins.

"Sure." Kaede said shrugging.

"We can even get you a scepter with a microphone on the end of it." Hikaru said.

"That'd be sweet! You guys are the best." The twins smirked.

"Don't encourage them." Tamaki groaned. The twins stuck their tongues out at him. Tamaki turned to Haruhi who'd fallen asleep at a small table. "Haruhi." Haruhi sat up and looked back at him. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you doze off before."

"Hurry up and get ready, we have guests coming any minute now." Kyoya said. Haruhi scanned everyone.

"You guys have way too much fun, you know that right?" Haruhi asked. "I have to admit it though, around here I can hardly even tell when I'm awake." She said with a smile. The hosts smiled. "Wow Kaede, you look great." Kaede grinned.

"Mhm. Come on you gotta get changed." Haruhi spotted the Alice dress and cringed. "Come on." Kaede said pulling her up and grabbing the dress and wig from the twins.

* * *

After club had ended and everyone else had changed out of their costumes Kaede sat on a couch, still in hers, and pouted.

"I don't wanna change." She whined.

"You'll get to wear it again, at your next show, remember?" Honey said.

"Yeah I know." She said. "Fine." She got up and headed to the back room.

"You all go on ahead." Tamaki said. "I'll catch up." They rest of the hosts left the room and headed down the hallway. A moment later Ritsu ran up to them.

"Hey, is Kaede still at the club room?" He asked. He hadn't been able to make it to club earlier before but he'd told Kaede he'd meet up with her after.

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "She should be out soon."

"Okay, thanks Fujioka." Ritsu said before running up to the door. He opened it and the hosts turned around as the group heard music. Kaede was strumming on her guitar. They all walked back to the door and peeked in just as Tamaki started singing.

_If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

Tamaki was seated at the piano and Kaede was seated next to him, facing the other way, with her guitar. They were both still in their costumes. Tamaki soon began to play the piano and Kaede started to sing with him. Kaede stopped singing and pushed a button on a laptop that was on top of the piano and drums and bass started playing the song. They played the whole song and Kaede finished singing by herself without music. The two looked at each other and smiled. They jumped when they heard clapping, from Honey, and looked to see the hosts and Ritsu.

"Wow Boss." Hikaru said.

"We didn't know you sang." Kaoru said.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"Um, for our next show we're playing this song and it requires a piano. None of us know how to play so I asked Tamaki if he would play. He sang it one time and the guys decided to have him sing with Akira singing the parts I did."

"How long ago did you decide this?" Hikaru asked.

"A few weeks ago." Kaede said with a shrug. The twins suddenly remembered Kaede and Tamaki going into the back room that one time when her wrist was still injured.

"Now we're definitely going to see your show." The twins said.

"Are you going to do any other songs with them?" Haruhi asked.

"Kaede and the others picked out a few more songs they want me to do." Tamaki said with a smile. "Even if they don't have pianos in them."

"The guys really liked his voice." Kaede said. "I don't blame them." Tamaki blushed.

"When is your next show?" Honey asked.

"At the end of the week." Kyoya replied.

"Of course you know." Kaede said rolling her eyes.

* * *

At the end of the week Kaede, Tamaki and the guys preformed. They started off with the song Tamaki and Kaede had sung in the club room, Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco.

Kaede and Tamaki were in their cosplay outfits from earlier that week and the club had given costumes to Akira, Sora and Ren, Akira being the Cheshire Cat, Ren being a knight – since Mori's costume was the only one that would fit him – and Sora being the White Rabbit.

The crowd seemed to really like Tamaki, though they would because a lot of them were guests from the host club; Kyoya had given out flyers that mentioned Tamaki would be singing. But even people who'd never seen, or heard of, him before loved him. Whether it was because of his looks or his singing capabilities he didn't care. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy performing with Kaede and her band. They had fun up on stage, dancing around with each other and just feeding on the energy of the crowd. Tamaki was sad when the performance was over.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good_

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Tamaki said with a huge smile as Kaede and the others loaded their stuff into the back of Ren's car.

"Crowd sure seemed to like you." Akira said.

"There were so many girls in the crowd." Sora said.

"We probably won't get that many people to come see us again for a while." Akira said.

"I have an idea." Kaede said. Everyone looked at her. "Senpai," She turned to Tamaki. "Why don't you keep playing with us? Your voice is great and there are songs that require the keyboard that we haven't been able to play." Tamaki blinked.

"You mean… you want me to join your band?" He asked his eyes wide and a smile slowly spreading.

"What do you guys think?" Kaede asked turning to the others. The three boys looked at the Host King who was looking at them with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll get back to you on that." Akira said before he left the room to get the rest of their equipment. Tamaki frowned. Kaede put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's not a no." She said. Tamaki nodded. "Even Akira has to admit you'd be a great addition." Kaede added with a smile. Tamaki smiled back.

* * *

That Monday when Kaede walked into music room three she had trouble containing a smile. She walked up to Tamaki, who was sitting with Kyoya, and tapped in him the shoulder.

"Yes Kaede?" Tamaki asked when he saw it was her.

"Guess what." She said. Tamaki blinked.

"Um, what?"

"Akira said you can be in the band." Kaede said finally letting her smile show. Tamaki stared at her in shock for a moment before Kaede suddenly found herself being lifter and spun around.

"That's great!" Tamaki shouted with a huge grin. The rest of the hosts, save for Kyoya, looked over in surprise.

"What's up boss?" The twins asked as everyone came over.

"I get to be in Kaede's band!" Tamaki shouted.

"What?!"

"Senpai, I know you're excited but I'm getting dizzy." Kaede said. Tamaki stopped spinning and put Kaede down before smiling at her sheepishly as she held onto his arms, her head spinning.

"Sorry." He said with a small chuckle.

"Wait a minute." Hikaru said.

"You're joining her band?" Kaoru asked.

"We wanna be in the band!" They said.

"Me too!" Honey said jumping up and down with his hand up as the other held Usa-chan.

"I'm sorry guys." Kaede said. "You can't _all_ be in the band."

"Sorry gentleman." Tamaki said with a smirk. The three whined but soon forgot about it. When guests started showing up Kyoya waited until there was a fair amount in the room before announcing Tamaki's new position in Sacred Knights. The girls were ecstatic and screaming with joy. The Tamaki fan girls proceeded to bombard Kyoya with questions such as, when was the next show, was Tamaki going to have to leave early for practice, how much were tickets. Kaede could've sworn Kyoya's glasses had an almost evil glint to them as he smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**Kittkattt: It's a mix but by the end of the story she'll be with one of the three. Which brings up something I've been meaning to ask everyone**

**POLL QUESTION: Who should Kaede end up with? ****Kyoya, Mori or Ritsu?**

**(The link is to a very short survey, I'd appreciate it if people took it. The only required question is the one above though so if you don't want to fill of the others that's fine, I understand.)**

**Please vote via this link(which will also be on my profile): (Just remove spaces)**

** www. surveymonkey s/PTRKMJM**

**(I'm going to pair her with ONE of the three boys but keep in cute scenes and things until then but I wanna know who you guys think she should end up with. **

**NOTE: I'm probably going to write alternate 'getting together' chapters (but as a separate story, just cause I don't like having to choose and that way everyone's happy. I'll put those in a story and I'll make oneshots for each pairing too when I get enough Ideas. **

* * *

"Please Haruhi?" Kaede begged as she was on her knees in front of Haruhi who had a hand to her head.

"You'll have to go get everything yourself." She said. Kaede's eyes lit up.

"So you'll help me?"

"I'll guide you, I won't do it for you." Haruhi clarified. Kaede jumped up and hugged the other girl.

"I know. Thank you so much." Kaede said with a grin before moving away.

"Here, I'll make you a list." Haruhi said before grabbing a post-it note and writing. She handed it to Kaede who practically raced out of the door. Haruhi chuckled. "If only she was this eager with her school work."

* * *

Kaede hummed to herself as she walked through the store with a basket on her arm. She was halfway through with the list Haruhi had provided when she saw a head of bright red hair over by the florists section of the store.

"Hey Ritsu!" She called as she went over to him. He whirled around in surprise, his cheeks tinted pink having been seen by the flowers.

"H-hey Kaede." He said with a small wave.

"Do you live close to here? I never see you here." Kaede said.

"Oh yeah, uh, I do I just never come here. Someone else always does the shopping." He said with a shrug. "I'm just here cause… uh…" He racked his brain to try and find an excuse but couldn't, for the life of him, think of a descent answer.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Ritsu blinked.

"Are you buying flowers for a girl?" Kaede asked with a grin. Ritsu's face went red.

"What? N-No-"

"Ritsu's got a crush~" Kaede teased. Ritsu swallowed.

"I do not." He grumbled.

"I bet she'll love the flowers." Kaede said with a closed eyed smile. Ritsu blinked again. "I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kaede turned to walk away but Ritsu quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Kaede turned back to look at him. He stared at her for a long moment before she tilted her head. He let go of her arm. "Uh… What's your favorite type of flower?" He finally asked turning his head away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Hmm…" Kaede put a finger to her lips. "I like lilies the most." She said looking at him as he glanced at her. "But if you're not sure what to get her, traditional roses never hurt." She added with a shrug. Ritsu nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kaede smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kaede said before walking away. Once her back was to Ritsu, Kaede's smile faded rather quickly.

* * *

The next day many girls were carrying roses given to them by boys who'd purchased them from the host club throughout the day, Kyoya found it to be the perfect business opportunity. A few girls had been given chocolates or had given chocolates to boys as well. Kyoya found it too risky to sell chocolates since Honey might eat them all.

Kaede sat at her desk at the end of the day waiting for the bell to ring. She glanced down into her bag, beside her desk, at a white box inside. Ritsu, on the other side of the room, also looked into his bag before staring at the clock willing it to go faster. Once the bell had rung Kaede gathered up her bag and rushed from the room as Ritsu quickly stood up and watched her go.

Kaede got to the club room and thought she'd gotten there before any of the guests but she was sadly mistaken. Normally when she got there only the hosts were there and guests would start arriving about ten minutes later but today the room was practically as full as they were halfway through the club. Kaede noticed that every girl had a rose that was the colour of the host(s) they were with but none of the hosts had any gifts near them. Then she saw along the wall were large bins with the host's names on them and above them it said "please place valentine's below". All of the bins were overflowing except for the one on the far end labeled "Kaede". She didn't mind though, she didn't expect to get anything today since one, she didn't think girls would give her gifts and two she didn't have any male guests besides Ritsu and he was giving flowers to another girl.

Kaede turned to head to the back room, to get her guitar, and was met with a white rose in her face. She blinked and looked around it at Tamaki.

"Just because you're not a guest doesn't mean you don't get a rose from me." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, senpai." Kaede said taking the rose and smiling back at him. He returned to his guests and she started walking to the back room.

"Kaede," Kyoya said. "You have guests."

"Plural?" She asked and looked to her area to see two boys sitting on the couch. One had a small frame with dark brown hair that covered his ears and matching innocent brown eyes. The other had shorter black hair, a bit spiked up, piercings along his ears along with a lip ring and hazel eyes. Kaede blinked. One of the boys she recognized as one of her classmates, he sat a few seats in front of her, and the other boy looked to be a bit older, probably a second year. She walked over to them. "Hello." She said. The two quickly stood up.

"Hi/Hey Tsukino-san." They said before holding out two red roses. Kaede blinked in surprise.

"T-Thank you." Kaede said before taking them and putting them in a vase, which was on the table in front of them already filled with water, with Tamaki's rose. "Please, sit." She said gesturing to the couch. The two sat back down. Kaede sat on one end and turned to face them. "You're Kouta Yamada, right?" She asked the first boy. "You sit a few seats ahead of me in homeroom." The boy nodded with a light blush coming to his cheeks because she knew who he was. She looked to the other boy. "I'm sorry; I don't think I've seen you before." The boy shook his head.

"I'm Taichi Nakahara." He said. "I'm a second year but I see you at lunch sometimes." He said with a shrug. "I think you're cute." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh, thank you." Kaede said with a smile and small blush. "How come you two never came her before? I normally only have one guests."

"Really?" Kouta asked with big eyes. "I would've thought you've have tons of guests." Kaede's blush deepened and she chuckled slightly.

"No, but thank you for thinking that."

"I was too nervous to come before." Kouta admitted. "But my friends convinced me to come at least once and I figured today would be a good day to."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come." Kaede said with a close-eyed smile. She looked at Taichi. "What about you?"

"Uh, well I wasn't too nervous to come in." He said glancing at Kouta who looked a little embarrassed.

"It's okay if you were." Kaede said with a soft smile. Taichi swallowed then turned his head away and muttered something. "What?"

"I said…I didn't think you'd want to talk to me." He repeated.

"Why not?" Kaede asked a bit surprised.

"Really?" He asked before pointing to his piercings. Kaede chuckled and lifted her hair away from her ears to show hers then pointed to her nose stud. Taichi blinked in surprised then smiled.

"I got a tattoo as well." The two blinked.

"Really?" They asked.

"Of what?" Kouta asked.

"Where?" Taichi asked.

"It's on my shoulder," Kaede put a hand on her left shoulder. "It's a butterfly my mother had on her shoulder."

"That's so nice." Kouta said with a smile.

"Can we see?" Taichi asked. Kaede blushed and opened her mouth to decline when Ritsu walked into the room with one hand behind his back. He faltered slightly when he saw Kouta and Taichi but kept walking. A few of the guests stopped and turned to look then the hosts stopped and watched him when they saw what was behind his back.

"Kaede." He said when he got to her. She stood up.

"Ritsu." She said. Ritsu swallowed before holding out what was behind his back with his eyes closed. Kaede jumped at his suddenness but smiled when she saw the six white lilies.

"He didn't even get her roses?" Taichi muttered. Ritsu cracked his eyes open to glare at him cause Taichi to quickly look away and for Kouta to freeze up. Kaede gentle took the lilies from Ritsu, her hands brushing his making his heart skip a beat.

"Lilies, my favorite," She said. He looked at her with pink cheeks. "How'd you know?" She asked with a teasing smirk. He smirked back. "Thanks Ritsu." She said before putting the lilies with the roses. Kaede sat back down and smiled at the group of flowers. Ritsu sat between Kaede and Taichi, who frowned.

* * *

Over by Tamaki's area he was peeking over the back of the couch with the twins.

"How _did_ he know her favorite flowers?" Tamaki asked. "Is he closer to my own daughter than me?" He whined.

"Who knew Kaede would be popular with the boys." Hikaru said.

"Don't let her hear you saying that." Kaoru warned. The two shuttered remember the last time they'd angered her.

* * *

Later, after club had ended, Kaede told Ritsu to wait for her while she put away her guitar. He sat on the couch and suddenly Tamaki and the twins were in front of him. Ritsu jumped.

"Yeah?" He asked when the twins leaned towards him with suspicious looks.

"How'd you know to get Kaede lilies?" They asked.

"Even the boss didn't know that." Hikaru said. Tamaki flinched and went to his corner.

"How'd you know they were her favorite?" Kaoru asked.

"I didn't?" Ritsu tried.

"Liar!" They shouted making him jump again.

"Guys, leave him alone." Kaede said walking over. "I told him my favorite yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Tamaki asked suddenly in front of her. "But we weren't in school yesterday!"

"I saw him outside of school, genius." Kaede said.

"Outside of school?!" Tamaki freaked.

"Yeah we bumped into each other at the store, geez, calm down."

"They live that close to each other?" The twins asked. Kaede rolled her eyes and picked up her school bag. She reached in and pulled out a small baggie. She took Ritsu's hand, making him blush and Tamaki and the twins freak out, and put the bag in his hand.

"Here." She said with a small smile and a blush. Ritsu opened his hand to see the baggie was filled with chocolate hearts. He blinked and his whole face and neck went red.

"You got me chocolates?" He asked. The trio began to freak out even more in the background.

"Yeah, I made them." Kaede said quietly as she looked down at her shoes. Ritsu's blush deepened as he looked at the chocolates.

"T-Thanks." He managed to choke out before putting a hand on her head. Haruhi, Honey and even Mori face palmed. "Uh, well… I'll see you tomorrow." He said removing his hand and mentally cursing at himself.

"Yeah." Kaede said nodding. "See you tomorrow." Ritsu left awkwardly. Kaede let out a breath she was holding. She picked up her school bag and looked inside before looking at the Valentine's bins. She put her shoulder strap on but before she could even turn to the door Haruhi was in front of her.

"Oh no, I did not help you all night so you could back out." She said. Kaede frowned.

"Back out on what?" The twins asked.

"Go on." Haruhi said.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" Tamaki asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing's wrong… I uh… I know you guys got a lot of chocolate from other girls but Haruhi helped me make some." She took out the box from her bag and opened it. It was filled with more little baggies of chocolates. "You don't have to accept them."

"Oh course we'll accept them, Tsuki-chan!" Honey said. Kaede smile and handed him his and Mori's to give to him. Honey gave Mori his and opened his own. "They're bunnies!" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I went out and got different shapes, one of them was a bunny so…" Kaede trailed off with a shrug.

"What are mine?" Tamaki asked with a big smile. Kaede chuckled.

"I found a rose shape for yours." She said handing him his bag. Tamaki started going off in his day dream world about chocolates made by Haruhi. Kaede frowned and Haruhi took notice of the look in her eyes.

"All I did was tell Kaede how to do it while supervising. Kaede was the one who did all the work." She said. Tamaki snapped out of it and looked at Kaede, noticing the look on her face. He went up to her and lifted her chin.

"Thank you, Kaede." He said with a smile before kissing her cheek. Kaede blushed slightly but grinned.

"What about ours?" The twins asked. Kaede handed them theirs. "What are these supposed to be?" They asked each holding up one of their pieces. Kaede put the box down before taking both their wrists and pushing the pieces together to form a whole heart. The two smiled. "Thanks Kaede." They said before they both kissed either side of her cheek. Tamaki started freaking out.

"Get away from my daughter you two hooligans!" He shouted.

"What?" Hikaru asked holding up his hands.

"You kissed her." Kaoru said holding up his hands.

"That was different! It's perfectly normal for a father to kiss his daughter's cheek!"

"Sure boss." They said rolling their eyes.

"I want to too!" Honey shouted with a big smile before kissing Kaede's cheek making the two of them giggle as Tamaki freaked out even more. Kaede chuckled and walked up to Kyoya.

"Here." She said. He smiled at her and took the bag.

"Thank you, Kaede."

"You're not gunna kiss me too are you?"

"Don't worry." He said with a smirk. "Unless you want me to." Kaede chuckled nervously.

"It's okay." She said taking a step back. Kyoya took her hand and kissed it. Haruhi chuckled.

"I think your face is gunna get stuck with that colour." She said.

"Shut up, Haru." Kaede grumbled, embarrassed.

* * *

"Don't forget your flowers, Tsuki-chan!" Honey told her as she headed to the door.

"Oh, wow, thanks Honey-senpai." She said turned to get them but she stopped and blinked in surprise. Along with the two red roses, the one white and the six white lilies there were six more added roses, light blue, orange, dark blue, purple, pink and a third red. Kaede couldn't hide the smile growing on her face.

* * *

**Should have put this one up in February but oh well. Sorry this is shorter than others. I have another original 'episode' after the next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**I want to thank everyone who takes/took the survey and fills/filled out at least one of the 'open ended' questions it helps A LOT. I'm going to be going back and seeing if I can add more Kaede to some older chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this one since Kaede's kinda a big part in it ^_^**

**So far**** the vote is as of 8:53 pm 3/17/15 (counting review votes and survey votes):**

**Kyoya: 2**

**Mori: 4**

**Ritsu: 7**

* * *

"Mr. president, our circulation has dropped into single digits." Ukyo said as he dropped then unsold copies of the paper on the ground.

"Just give me the numbers, please." The president of the newspaper club said. "How many newspapers did we sell this week?"

"Two copies." Sakyo said as he and Ukyo held up two fingers.

"That's all?" The president asked.

"Yes, sir." Ukyo said.

"Ukyo, did you buy a newspaper?" The president asked.

"I did, sir." He said holding his up.

"And Sakyo, what about you?"

"Of course." He held up his.

"So, you're saying no one outside of the newspaper club bought one?"

"Well, Yes, unfortunately that does seem to be the case, sir." Ukyo said.

"This is quite a predicament." The president said standing up from his desk to look out the window. "Next week's edition will be our last paper of the first semester. If we don't come up with better results before summer vacation, the club will be shut down before the end of the school year. Oh, by the way, how's that other club doing?"

"Well, sir." The two said holding up other magazines.

"The host club's photo collection, "I Love Love Love Tamaki Special," sold out as soon as it went on sale, all 1000 copies." Ukyo said.

""Moe Moe Ouran Diaries, Vol. 8," the dojinshi put together and published by Renge Hoshakuji also sold out as soon as it went on sale. It's already in its second printing." Sakyo said.

"I should have known. They're the ones who have the most power here at Ouran." The president said.

* * *

"But, we can't do this, Tamaki." A girl said. "There are so many girls who love you and if we get any closer I'm afraid that they're all going to hate me for it."

"Princess, these beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others." Tamaki said. "You don't need to worry. For this moment, I belong to no one but you, my love. The spirits of the hydrangeas will keep our rendezvous a secret."

"Oh, Tamaki, I yearn to be with you!"

"Princess!"

"Oh my!"

The twins and their guests were playing a shell matching game.

"Sorry, Kaoru." The girls said to him when he couldn't match two.

"No way, I lost again?" He asked.

"Now, go easy on him, Princesses." Hikaru said. "Kaoru is quite the crybaby."

"Hikaru! That's not true! I am not a cryba...

"Oh, so you're gonna deny it, huh?" Hikaru asked taking his chin in his hand. "What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then, Kaoru."

"But, that's because you..." Kaoru tried to say but Hikaru raised his head up more making the girls gush.

"Wow I've never noticed that the courtyard had such a lovely stream." A girl said.

"It's called a yarimizu channel." Kyoya said. "It is said that during the Heian era, people would better experience the seasons by watching the petals or autumn leaves that drifted along the water.  
I had it specially made for all of you, hoping it would express my desire to spend all four seasons with you. So, then what do you say, ladies?" Kyoya held up a reservation book. "This fall, there's an autumn leave's tea party with a limited number of invitations."

"Oh, sign me up!" A bunch of girls said.

"Now watch, as we work together to eat soba!" Honey said. Mori was under a blanket and Honey's head was sticking out while Mori's hands were. Mori tried to lift the noddles to Honey's mouth but they splashed him. "Uh-oh."

"He is so cute!" A bunch of girls gushed.

"It's so peaceful." Haruhi said to Kaede. "Guess I'm finally getting used to this."

"Took you long enough. It's been this way since we started school here." Kaede said.

"Haruhi, duck!" Tamaki shouted before tackling her to the ground. Kaede blinked as a ball safely bounced by. "Hikaru! You came this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!"

"So much for it being peaceful." Kaede muttered seeing Haruhi twitching on the ground.

"Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place, boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, who knew he'd be so bad at kemari? So much for him being the Genji of Ouran academy." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

"If we want the newspaper club to survive, I'm afraid we are going to have to ask them for help." The president of the newspaper club said.

"No, Mr. President!" Ukyo said. "It's too dangerous to get involved with those guys!"

"He's right. Not only would the club get shut down but you could be expelled!" Sakyo said.

* * *

"You think so?" Tamaki asked. "Well, check this out!" He shouted before kicking the ball. "Starlight Kick!"

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"So fast!" Kaoru said.

"Take care of yourself!" The two said waving to it. "Bye."

Calm down." The president said. "There's nothing to worry about. We have no choice but to ask them for help. However, that doesn't mean I'll fall victim to their..." Suddenly the ball smashed through the window and hit him on the head.

"President!" The two shouted.

* * *

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that." Tamaki said bowing his head to the president as Ukyo held ice to his head with a stick. Haruhi, Kaede and Honey swept up the broken glass while the twins red newspapers.

"Don't worry." The president said. "It's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head."

"Please accept our apology." Tamaki said.

"Well, this works out perfectly." The president said. "I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested."

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club." Haruhi said.

"It's more gossip rag than newspaper." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid." Kaoru said. "It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that."

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal." Hikaru said.

"And everyone knows it's all lies, so nobody reads it anymore." The twins said. The president flinched.

"You know, I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing more in readers." The president said. "It's a shame we're just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk. We finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran." HE stood and the three bowed. "Help us, please. For our last paper of this semester, we'd like to do an up-close special edition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you. Without your help, our club will close."

"You can count on us." Tamaki said. "On behalf of the host club, I..." Kyoya pushed him out of the way.

"We'll have to decline." Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya, he got hurt because of me!" Tamaki said. "What's the big deal?

"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests." Kyoya said. "But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury."

"And another thing." Kaoru said. "What makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We've got a reputation to uphold. And you'd just ruin it."

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people." Hikaru said. "And who'd want to get mixed up with that?"

'It's scary how much they don't realize about themselves.' Haruhi and Kaede thought.

"I understand." The president said sitting down. "Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you?"People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself. Aah! My head is killing me."

"President!" Ukyo and Sakyo shouted.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, you two. Oh no, I'm getting dizzy again."

"President!"

"No wait. I'm fine... aah!"

"President!"

"I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace."

"No, you don't have to!" Tamaki said. "You can always make a fresh start. We'll help. We will rally the power of our host club, and we can re-establish the newspaper club together!"

"Well count us out." The twins said.

"You're way too trusting, boss." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru dragged the girls out. "We can't just go along with everything you do forever.

"Yeah, we've had enough." Kaoru said as he, Mori and Honey walked to the door.

"We're leaving too, Tamaki." Kyoya said. "We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you."

"Hold it!" Tamaki said. They stopped walking. "How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them?" He turned around with crocodile tears. "Their family is breaking up! As your president, I demand you help them! And that is a direct order!

"We're not going to do it!" The twins and Kyoya said turning back with glares.

* * *

Tamaki was crouched in the ground rolling the ball back and forth with his finger.

"Well, he's obviously upset with us." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed clothes." Kaoru said.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him." Kyoya said. "He's such a child."

"Nah, Tama-chans's just a lonely guy, you know." Honey said.

"A club is like a family." Tamaki said. "Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them."

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey, since when are you taking his side?" Kaoru asked.

"Since never." Haruhi said. "Just listen, okay? I know any moment now he's gonna look over here with those puppy-dog eyes he uses when he wants something and none of us will be able to say no, and so he'll win."

"Let me guess." The twins said. "You're speaking from experience, aren't you?"

"Besides, maybe I'm wrong, but isn't this the kind of thing you guys usually go for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well no." They said. "This seems like more trouble than it's worth."

"What about you, Honey senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Count me out." Honey said. "I have this cake to eat. And Takashi sticks with me, right?"

"Hm." Mori hummed. Tamaki glanced over for a moment and Haruhi looked over as he looked over again with the eyes.

"Those are the eyes." Haruhi said. He looked down at the ball then back again.

"Puppy-dog eyes." The twins said.

"I gotta get him to teach me that." Kaede muttered.

"There will be some conditions." Kyoya said.

"Woof!" Tamaki grinned.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited. And it is vital that our clients' identities be kept confidential." Kyoya said.

"Woof woof!"

"Do we agree?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, if you think it's cool, Kyoya sanpai," Hikaru said.

"then we do too." Kaoru said.

"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says it's okay." Honey said.

"Hm." Mori hummed.

* * *

Kyoya went and told the newspaper club their conditions and Kyoya left the president a first aid kit. After that he left.

"Mr. President, are we to assume you're trying to win over Kyoya Otori?"

"But of course. My only real enemy here is Tamaki Suoh. Originally I had planned to use the power of the school newspaper to become popular here at Ouran academy. But then Suoh showed up and started his stupid host club and suddenly he became the big man on campus."

"But, President, that's not what Sakyo and I heard." Ukyo said.

"Yeah, I thought the newspaper you printed before was just as unpopular as it is now." Sakyo said.

"That's enough! It only takes one call to mother and I can have all business between our publishing firm and your families cut off. They've obviously got special standing. They're not affiliated with any sports or cultural clubs. They don't even have an advisor. All they do in that club is fake romance. Those poor girls who visit them are being suckered. It must be Suoh's way of flaunting his power. Using his parents' authority to let he and his buddies do whatever they want with those girls. All of those host club members including Kyoya Otori were supposed to be my underlings. Tamaki Suoh, he's more shrewd than you'd expect. He may seem like a friendly guy. He's got the act down. But I'm positive he's got a dark side. I'll dig until I'll find something scandalous that'll teach him a lesson!"

"Sir, if I may suggest another course of action?" Sayko asked.

"What is it?"

"That girl, the new hostess, why don't we do a story about her? She is the only girl and I'm sure it would be far more interesting."

"You're right." The president said. "I have just the story." He smirked evilly.

* * *

The next morning Kaede was running to class the next day when she passed by Kyoya She said a very quick hello before she kept running. She was two feet away from him when she tripped. Out of reflex Kyoya had wrapped his arm around her and caught her by pulling her to him. She blinked up at him and both their faces went pink at their closeness. Suddenly the school bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Around a corner Sakyo's camera flashed and he lowered his camera as his view was blocked.

* * *

Kaede went to one of the school's libraries and looked up a book on one of the computers. After writing down where it would be she went looking for it. She frowned looking up at a bookshelf seeing the book she wanted was up too high for her to reach. She glanced around before she started to climb the bookshelf until she was standing on the fifth shelf

"Kaede?" Mori's voice startled her and making her let go of the shelf with a gasp. Mori's eyes widened and he reached out to catch her. Kaede blinked up at him as he held her bridal style. He looked down at her, a thin line of pink across his nose. Sakyo raised his camera but someone bumped into him as he went to take the picture.

"T-Thanks senpai." She said. He nodded before gently putting her down then reaching up and getting the book for her.

"This is the one you wanted, right?" He asked as he held it out to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"You've got the pictures?" The president asked. Ukyo and Sakyo looked at each other.

"We couldn't get any." They said shrinking back.

"Every time we tried someone was in the way of the shot or it was too blurry." Sakyo said showing a multiple pictures of groups of people or the hosts blocking the shots and a few blurry photos. The president growled.

"Damn it!" He hit his desk. "We need _something_!"

"Maybe we should just write about something else." Ukyo suggested.

"No! I'll get this story if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't get it, why is this story so important."

"If I at least sabotage that host club then Suoh will be shut down one way or the other."

"Yeah but why Tsukino?" Sakyo asked.

"Think about it. She's a hostess so she can't have a relationship with any of the hosts." The president said. "Getting a picture of her and one of the hosts will lead to chaos among their guests and girls will stop showing up."

"Well, what about her guests?" Sakyo asked.

"The only regular male guest she has is that scary looking red head." The president said.

"Well he did give her flowers on Valentine's day." Ukyo said.

"And she gave him chocolates." Sakyo added.

"True…"

"They always meet together for lunch too." Sakyo said.

"We can just take a picture of them there." The president said with a growing smirk. "Perfect."

* * *

"Hey Ritsu." Kaede said walking up to his desk. "Ready to go?" Ritsu stood up and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." He said picking up his lunch. The two walked out to the fountain outside and sat on the edge of the fountain. It was a nice day out so Kaede removed her blazer, folding it over and placing it beside her.

"So how was your day so far?" Kaede asked.

"Fine." Ritsu said. "And yours?"

"It's okay, we're helping the newspaper club cause Tamaki hit their president with a ball." Kaede said nonchalantly. Ritsu blinked and nodded not quite understanding but not questioning it.

The two sat there quietly eating their lunches, occasionally striking up a short conversation but for the most part just enjoying the other's company. When Kaede had finished she started walking around the edge of the fountain, balancing with her arms out.

"Be careful." Ritsu warned. "You don't wanna fall in."

"I won't." Kaede said with a smile as she walked towards where he sat. Suddenly something caught her eye, and her attention. She let out a yelp as her foot missed the edge.

"Hey!" Ritsu quickly jumped up and tried to catch Kaede but she'd fallen too far and ended up pulling him in with her. The two were drenched from head to toe. Ritsu had managed to twist them at the last minute so he would take the fall and Kaede ended up on top of him. They sat up and looked at each other in slight shock as their faces became matching shades of red. There was a camera flash off to the side but the two didn't notice it. "Are you alright, Kaede?" Kaede quickly stood.

"I'm fine!" She said. Ritsu gulped audibly and Kaede looked down at him. She frowned and followed his gaze to her now see-through white shirt. "Hey!" She yelled as she covered herself with her arms.

"Gah-! I wasn't looking I swear!"

"Yeah sure!" She said whirling around. After a moment Kaede turned back, one hand over her chest, and held out a hand to Ritsu. He took it silently before muttering a quiet 'thanks'. "I'm sure the nurse will probably have an extra uniform but it's probably one of those yellow monstrosities.

"Better than a wet uniform though." Ritsu said. He took off his blazer and rung it out with a sigh.

"They're never going to stop pestering me." Kaede said imagining the conversation, or rather interrogation, she'd endure from Tamaki and the twins. "Sorry, Ritsu?" She said. He looked at her a bit confused as he squeezed water from his hair.

"What for?"

"You fell in cause of me."

"It's fine… sorry uh… I looked." He admitted as he looked away.

"Knew it." Kaede muttered. "It's fine, you've still seen me with less." Ritsu nodded, the only thing he could see through the shirt was her bra anyway and he'd see that without the shirt to cover the extra skin. Through the shirt he could now see her tattoo on her shoulder.

"Here." He picked up her blazer and put it around her. "Don't want the hosts questioning the tattoo, do ya?"

"No, thanks." She gave him a smile and he nodded. "Guess we better head to the nurse."

"Right."

* * *

"Kaede's wearing the female uniform."

"She actually looks pretty cute in it."

"Wonder why she changed." Kaede scowled as she walked through the hallway towards the host club. Going back to the classroom was bad enough. Even if Kaede did get another male uniform blazer and top she wouldn't have a skirt for it so she _had_ to wear the yellow marshmallow.

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted when he saw her. "You look so cute!" She glared at him and he shrunk back. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not in this by choice."

"What happened?" He asked with a concerned frown. "Why is your hair wet?" His eyebrows came together in confusion. Kaede mumbled something. "Huh?"

"Fell into the fountain."

"You're not hurt are you?!" Tamaki asked as he lifted up each of her arms and walked around her to inspect her. She swatted him away.

"I'm fine." 'Ritsu had broken my fall' she thought.

"You look so cute, Tsuki-chan!" Honey shouted when he saw her. "Doesn't she, Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori said with a small nod. Kaede smiled slightly.

"Well we're heading outside today to help the newpaper club." Tamaki said.

"So no guests?" Kaede asked with her eyes hopeful, the less people who saw her like this the better.

"No guests." Tamaki said shaking his head.

* * *

The host club was playing a version of red light green light – a game where one person would turn around as others moved towards him and whenever he faced them they would have to freeze and if they moved they had to go back to the start. Kyoya and Kaede were 'technically' playing but they'd yet to move from their spots at the start.

"The Daruma doll fell over!" Tamaki whirled around and everyone stopped walking, the twins and Honey striking a pose each time. "The Daruma doll fell over! The Daruma doll fell over! The Daruma doll fell over! The Daruma doll fell over!" Kyoya and Kaede moved up. "The Daruma doll fell over!" He jumbled the last one together. "I saw you move, Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw you, I saw you!"

"What?! We didn't move boss." They said.

"President, what on earth are we witnessing?" Sakyo asked.

"Could it be some kind of new religion?" Ukyo asked.

"Why are you asking me?" The president asked. "How the hell should I know?"

"You know, I can't blame you for being shocked." Tamaki said. "I was unfamiliar with it myself. But it's a commoners' game. They have a wide variety. And none of them requires spending any money. All you need is a few friends to play with."

"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?" The president asked.

"You need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki shouted, shocking them. "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and attempt to capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to earth. I can just imagine the headlines now. 'The handsome boys of the host club enjoy commoners' games.' With pictures of us frolicking in the scenery of early summer, it will be the perfect facelift for your front page and it gives you the chance to show that _certain_ commoners' are happier now reliving their childhood here with us!"

"Great, he's looking at us." Haruhi muttered.

"Guess we should probably start acting like we want to be here." Kaede said. "Have fun."

"But President, I don't think I understand what he's saying." Ukyo said.

"Are you sure that this guy isn't just a complete idiot?" Sakyo asked.

"Don't let your guard down, just yet. This is all part of his strategy."

* * *

"Aren't you going to play the next game?" Kaede asked Kyoya. He chuckled.

"No thank you."

"You played kick the can with everyone else." Kaede pointed out.

"Yes, though Tamaki wouldn't stop bugging me to."

"Of course." Kaede said with a chuckle. Kyoya glanced over at her before looking up at the rest of the hosts. "Looks like they're playing it again." Kaede said standing. "Come play." She said with a smile. Kyoya swallowed. Kaede did look rather cute in a dress, even if it was the school's uniform. "If I have to play in a dress you have to play too." She added crossing her arms. Kyoya chuckled.

"Next we're playing can-keri." Tamaki said. "You're it, okay, Kyoya?"

"If I must." He said getting up and walking over. Kaede followed.

"Starlight Kick!" Tamaki kicked the can and it flew right past the newspaper trio making them freeze.

"If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again," The president said as the can bounced off trees behind them. "you've got another thing-" The can hit him in the head.

"President!"

"Haruhi, come with me!" Tamaki said taking her hand. "Run!"

"Come on Tsuki-Chan!" Honey said grabbing her hand as he and Mori began running. "We have the best hiding spot for you!"

"Uh- okay." She said. Kyoya picked up the can and crouched by it before starting to count.

"One... two... three... four... five..." The president stood up.

"Damn it." He said. "I refuse to put up with his shenanigans any longer. You pay for this, Tamaki Suoh."

"Six..." Kyoya stood and smirked at the trio walking away.

* * *

"I'm writing the articles." The president said as he quickly walked down the hall, the photo of Ritsu and Kaede in his hand.

"But wait, Mr. President." Ukyo said.

"You shouldn't do this." Sakyo said. "You don't have any evidence, sir."

"Who needs evidences? All I have to do is expose Suoh and trash the girl then their club will be ruined. Everyone will see it. If I set my mind to it, I can imagine any number of articles that would cause a commotion among the idiots at this academy. I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is." The president pushed open the doors to his club to find the twins sitting on two desks.

"So we were right all along." Kaoru said.

"You, two." The president said.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious." Hikaru said.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself." Kaoru said.

"I should warn you." Hikaru said. "If you threaten him, or Kaede, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?" Kaoru asked.

"I knew it." The president said. "You're nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki's holding his parents' power over all of you."

"That's not true." Honey said from behind them, with Mori beside him. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot," Kyoya, who was sitting on a stack of newspapers, said. "but even so..."

"Well?" Hikaru asked.

"What will you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" Honey asked. "And Tsuki-chan."

"I'll get you all." The president said. "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

"Go ahead. Be my guest." Kyoya said picking up the first aid kit he'd given the president. "Although," He pressed a button on the bottom and a disk popped out. "What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday and it recorded everything."

"President." Ukyo said.

"Just give up already." Sakyo said. The president fell to his knees and Kyoya walked up to him.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand." Kyoya said. "You would do well to remember that the Otori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different." He leaned down and took the photo from the president. "I'll take this." He looked at it and his eyes widened briefly. He didn't say a word and left the room with the other hosts.

* * *

Honey told Kyoya where Kaede was hiding, once they found her they went looking for Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I found you." Kyoya said. The two lifted their heads and barked.

"Woof!" Kaede rolled her eyes at the two. Everyone started to head back.

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"They had to cancel." The twins said. "Something came up."

"They said they're going to focus on writing respectable articles." Hikaru said.

"So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down." Kaoru said.

"Oh really? That's good news." Tamaki said.

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"That does sound good." Tamaki said. "Cake, cake!"

"Kyoya senpai, I was wondering." Haruhi said.

"Hm?"

"Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?"

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance. But they do have some extensive real estate as well. You've heard of the Roy Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre. They also have a hand in other things, like school management, for example."

"I didn't know that." Haruhi said. "Which school?" Kyoya stopped walking. Haruhi looked back at him.

"Why, Ouran academy." He said before he kept walking. "You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name is." Kyoya said. "You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of financial aid you received from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "Hurry it up, or we're going to leave you! I would hate for you to end up lost again." Haruhi caught up after a moment. "Huh? What's this?" Tamaki asked as he picked up something. Kyoya looked back and his eyes widened. He reached into his pocket and felt the photo was gone. He closed his eyes and prepared for Tamaki's screaming as the blonds' eyes slowly grew wide. "KAEDE?!" The girl jumped and turned around.

"What?! What did I do?!" She asked with wide eyes. "Whatever it was I didn't do it!"

"Oh you did it alright." The twins said looking over Tamaki's shoulders.

"What is that?" Kaede asked taking the photo. Her eyes widened and her face went red. "S-senpai! Where'd you get this?!"

"It doesn't matter where I got it! What were you doing with Bossanova in the pond?!" Tamaki asked thoroughly freaking out.

"It's _Kasanova_!" Kaede shouted.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't! We're on the subject of _Kasanova_!"

"I don't understand what's happening." Haruhi said.

"We'll explain later." The twins said waving their hands as they started to walk away, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori and Honey followed as Tamaki and Kaede kept arguing. After a moment she started running ahead.

"Get back here young lady!" Tamaki shouted after her. "Listen to your father when he's- Ahh! Mamma! Kaede's rebelling!"

* * *

**So I thought that ending would be okay. ^_^ Next one should be another original 'episode' bit be shorter than other chapters but I'll make it as long as I can. **

**This should be out on St. Patty's Day so yeah, Happy St. Patrick;s Day, Hope you wore green so you didn't get pinched. I had a green glove, and a green T which looked like a leprechaun top and green socks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**I wanna clarify I had this idea before I started the survey. Someone suggested something like this though. **

**Here's the vote as of 7:22pm 3/20/15 **

**Kyoya: 3**

**Mori: 5**

**Ritsu: 10**

* * *

Ritsu was sitting at his desk staring at the clock. His fingers gripped the sides of his chair making his knuckles turn white. Beads of sweat ran down his face. Others around him leaned away nervously, quaking with fear and anticipation. When the bell finally did ring Ritsu shot up from his seat making all around him jump before they rushed to leave the room. Ritsu practically robot walked over to Kaede's desk as she was packing up her stuff. She noticed him standing there and looked up at him.

"Oh hey Ritsu, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Would you… I was wondering if… do you wanna maybe… I was thinking…"

"_Ritsu_." Kaede said. He stopped babbling and swallowed.

"Do you want to come over to my place… to study Sunday… since it's the weekend…" He said. "Ya know since exams are coming up." He added quickly looking away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." Kaede said. Ritsu looked back at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I normally study with Haruhi but I always distract her so she'll be glad." Kaede said with a laugh. Ritsu chuckled as well. "So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, uh where do you wanna meet?" Ritsu asked.

"How about the store?" Kaede suggested as she stood up. "We can pick up some snacks."

"Great." Ritsu smiled.

"Do you wanna walk to club together?"

"S-Sure." Ritsu nodded. Kaede grabbed her bag and the two started walking to club.

* * *

That Sunday, Ritsu paced back and forth in front of the store as he waited for Kaede. Thoughts surged through his mind. Would she change her mind? Did she forget? He turned around and jumped when he saw Kaede right there. She laughed and Ritsu found himself blushing.

"Sorry, wait long?" She asked.

"N-no-! I was just… uh- getting my exercise." Kaede laughed more and nodded. Ritsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as his ears went red.

* * *

After buying some snacks the two started walking back to Ritsu's house, Ritsu glancing at Kaede the whole way. When they finally got to the Kasanoda compound they were greeted by two lines of men. Ritsu put a hand over his eyes with a groan, how could he have forgotten about them?

"Welcome Young Lord and Friend!" The men greeted.

"Would you guys cut it out?!" Ritsu snapped his face going red. Kaede tried to hide a smirk. Ritsu grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the house. Her cheeks went pink and the men all stared. Ritsu slammed the door closed behind them. "Sorry about them." He said as he let go of her hand reluctantly.

"It's okay." Kaede said chuckling quietly as they took off their shoes. "So where are we gunna study, your room?" Kaede asked nonchalantly. Ritsu's ears went red.

"Ah- n-no, the …." He cleared his throat as it cracked slightly. "I thought we'd study in the living room."

"Oh okay." Kaede said with a smile. "Lead the way." Ritsu nodded and started walking to the living room.

* * *

The two set up their books and their snacks on a small table.

"K-Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, if you want, you can stay for dinner."

"I'd love to but I wouldn't want to impose."

"No it's fine, I insist!" Kaede smiled.

"Well alright then." She said. Ritsu smiled slightly. "So what's your worst subject? Mine's math."

"Oh uh… English." Ritsu answered.

"Not my best but I think I can help out."

"I can help you with the math." Ritsu said. Kaede nodded.

"Alright. Come sit over here so you can see, though." She said patting the spot next to her. Ritsu swallowed and moved to sit next to her.

* * *

A few doors around the room cracked open and the men who'd lined up outside all peeked in. Ritsu frowned and snapped his head up as they closed the doors.

"Who is she?" One of them asked.

"When he said he was having a friend over I thought he meant a boy."

"Has the young lord found a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend?!"

"Quiet!"

"What's going out?" Tetsuya asked as he walked up to the group.

"The young lord brought home a girl!" The men all said in a whisper-yell with wide eyes.

"A girl?" Tetsuya went to the door and peeked in. He saw Ritsu, with pink cheeks, looking at Kaede who was pointing out something in a text book to him. Tetsuya closed the door and turned back to the others.

"Who is she?"

"That's Kaede Tsukino, the young lord visits her at the host club at their school."

"Host club?!"

"She's a hostess?"

"Get your minds out of the gutter." Tetsuya snapped. "They simply talk and hang out after school. Though I have noticed the attention he gives her and I heard him muttering in his room a few times. That and he got her flowers for valentine's day."

"Flowers?!" The men cracked open the door again. Back inside the room Ritsu and Kaede had moved onto English, Ritsu kept writing some letters wrong so Kaede had taken his hand and was helping him. The men stared with gaping mouths seeing Ritsu's red face. Tetsuya closed the door.

"Would you all stop!" He snapped. "Leave them alone."

"I heard him ask her to stay for dinner." One of the men said.

"The young lord eats dinner by himself, so none of you will be able to bother him then either." Tetsuya said. "Now, come away from there. Don't you all have better things to do?" The men all looked at each other before shaking their heads. Tetsuya put a hand to his head and sighed.

* * *

Soon it was dinner time and both Ritsu and Kaede agreed they wanted to get away from the books so they decided to move to the dining room to eat. Ritsu stood and offered a hand to Kaede who smiled before taking it. As they started walking to the door Ritsu slipped on a paper, Kaede went to catch him but he ended up pulling her down on top of him with enough force to send her lips crashing into his.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes. Ritsu's hands were on Kaede's hips and her hands were on his chest. With a gasp Kaede quickly sat up and covered her mouth with her hands as her whole face became red.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, her voice slightly muffled. Ritsu was speechless as he stared up at her. His face, ears and neck were completely red. Just then Tetsuya opened the door to tell them dinner was ready.

"Young lord-" Tetsuya's eyes widened and the two turned to look at him. With a small squeak Kaede moved off of Ritsu and he sat up quickly. Tetsuya cleared his throat. "Should I come back?"

"N-No!" Ritsu said his voice cracking very noticeably. He cleared his throat. "W-What did you need?"

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready." Tetsuya said. "Should I bring it to the dining room or-"

"Yeah yeah the dining room." Ritsu said quickly. The two stood and avoided looking at each other as they left the room past Tetsuya who smiled slightly.

* * *

To say dinner was awkward would be a massive understatement. The two could hardly look across at each other. Their eyes never left their plates and they didn't speak a word. The men outside the room, peeking in on them of course, couldn't understand it. They closed the door.

"What happened?"

"Why aren't they talking?"

"They won't even look at each other?"

"Tetsuya, what happened?" All of the men turn to him as he walked by the hallway.

"Again?" He muttered seeing them all. He sighed. "What happened when? What are you talking about?"

"Between the young lord and the girl." One answered.

"They haven't said a word to each other all through dinner!"

"They won't even look up from their plates!" Tetsuya smirked.

"I don't know what happened." He said before he walked away. The men all groaned before going back to spying on the two.

* * *

Ritsu risked a glance up at Kaede before swallowing.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kaede looked up. When their eyes met they blushed.

"I-It's okay, it was an accident." She said as she, uncharacteristically, shyly looked down at her food. "Not how I imagined my first kiss would be, though." She muttered. Ritsu's eyes widened.

'_First kiss_?!' His mind screamed. 'I stole her first kiss! No I didn't _steal_ it, like she said, it was an accident. Even so she probably hates me now.'

"Let's keep it a secret though… okay?" She asked. Ritsu found himself frowning.

"Of course." He said quietly, lowering his head.

"God knows what Tamaki and hosts would do if they found out." Kaede said chucking. Ritsu looked up. "They'd probably tell the guys," She said referring to her band. "Who'd then attempt to beat you up." She chucked again.

"I'd like to see them try." Ritsu muttered. Kaede looked at him.

"I can't say anything about Sora or Akira but Ren would not go easy on you."

"Are you two dating?" Ritsu asked. Kaede blinked then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," She said covering her mouth. "Ren's like my older brother." Ritsu nodded and looked back down at his food. "Ritsu." He glanced up. "It's really okay." She gave him a small smile. "I didn't mind it." She added before looking back down at her food. Ritsu's face went pink and he couldn't fight the smile forming on his face as he looked back down at his food.

* * *

The next day, as he walked to the host club, Ritsu found himself to be less nervous than he thought he would. Kaede had told him it was okay, she even said she liked the kiss. Well maybe she didn't say she liked it but she didn't say she didn't like it. During class she'd smiled at him and he noticed a light blush on her face. It made her look cute.

Ritsu entered the club room and was relieved to find that Kouta and Taichi hadn't shown up yet, the two had started coming to the club almost regularly now. Ritsu wouldn't deny the fact that he was jealous, it used to just be him and Kaede – maybe one or two of the girls would sit with them to talk but for the most part it was just the two of them.

Kaede was strumming on her guitar and humming a song when Ritsu walked over to her. She smiled at him and he returned it as he sat down.

"Sorry about last night." He said.

"I already told you, it's fine." Kaede said.

Nearby the host trio were watching the two.

"Last night?" The twins asked.

"But last night was Sunday." Tamaki said.

"Maybe they went on a date." Kaoru suggested.

"My guess is it was a bad one." Hikaru said.

"A date?!" Tamaki freaked. Kaede sent the three a glare, they weren't exactly being quiet. Tamaki peeked over the arm of the couch with puppy dog eyes at her. "Say it isn't so. Please tell me you didn't go on a…" He paused for dramatic effect. "date!" Kaede rolled her eyes.

"I just went to Ritsu's so we could study for exams." She said.

"You went to his house?!" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

"It's worse than we thought!" Kaoru shouted.

"You guys are too dramatic." Kaede said. "Tetsuya was there too, nothing happened." She lied as she looked at Ritsu who gave her a subtle nod. They both knew Tamaki would probably become comatose if he knew that they'd kissed – even if it was an accident – let alone if the two were left alone together. "Can we drop this?" Kaede asked. Tamaki looked a bit relieved but the twins looked suspicious.

* * *

At the end of club that day, after Kouta and Taichi had left, Kaede handed Ritsu a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it. His face went pink seeing a phone number.

"Haruhi and I are going away for break, if you wanna text me or somethin'…" Kaede looked away rubbing the back of her neck. "If you don't want to it's oka-"

"N-no I will!" Ritsu said quickly causing Kaede's face to go pink as she turned her head back to look at him. "So uh… I'll text you." He said. "Enjoy your break."

"You too." Kaede said before Ritsu left. The twins were suddenly on either side of Kaede.

"We didn't give you that phone to talk to Bossanova." They said. "You never respond to _our_ texts." Kaede sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story. **

**GUYS! I'm still working on this I swear, it's NOT discontinued or abandoned. I've just been working on other stories. I have 3-4 Hobbit things out.**

**DeansDirtyDeedsx: I'm not offended, thank you. I'm going to have more Kyoya and Mori scenes cause it does look like Ritsu won the poll. **

**As of of 5/10/15 with the last response being on 4/9/15 these are the results. **

**K: 5**

**M: 9**

**R: 14**

* * *

"Hikaru." Kaoru said just barely awake as a cell phone went off. "Your phone. Hikaru."

"Answer it for me, will you?" Hikaru asked into his pillow.

"No way." Kaoru said. "Don't you recognize that ringtone?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hikaru moaned. "We're only three days into summer vacation. Why can't he let us sleep in?"

"He's probably been up since dawn." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, what?" Hikaru asked as he answered the phone.

"_They're gone!_" Tamaki shouted. "My beloved daughters have vanished off the face of the earth! They must've been kidnapped by a band of gypsies! I just know it! Contact the police! We have to request an emergency deployment of the SDF."

"Wait, slow down." Hikaru said. "You're not making any sense. Now, what? What do you mean they're gone!?" Tamaki called the other hosts and made it a conference call.

"Huh? So, Haru-chan and Tsuki-chan are really missing?" Honey asked.

"And their family is bankrupt?" Mori asked.

"It's the only explanation!" Tamaki said. "I've been trying to get through to their home phones and Haruhi's father's work phone for the past several days and no one will answer! They've been evicted and forced into indentured servitude! We have to rescue them!"

"Oh! Haru-chan! Tsuki-chan!" Honey wailed sadly.

"Boss please, not so loud." Hikaru said. "Have you tried calling their cell phones yet?"

"Cell phone?" Tamaki asked. "Why on Earth would they have cell phones!? Of course. They were issued them by a secret underground network of commoners known as the plebeian exchange."

"Not to interrupt your delusion, but Haruhi and Kaede are currently in Karuizawa." Kyoya said.

"They were turned out of their home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude in Karuizawa?" Tamaki asked.

"Moron." Kyoya said.

* * *

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Haruhi said to a customer as they left. "Hi, good morning!" She said to another. "Who would've thought working in a bed and breakfast could be the ideal way to spend our summer?" Haruhi asked Kaede. Kaede was sitting with her legs and arms crossed in a chair with a large sun hat pulled down over her face.

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled. "You're not forced to wear a dress." She said glaring down at the white sundress with blue flowers and a blue belt.

"I thought you said you liked the dress?"

"I said it looked pretty, I never said I wanted to wear it." Kaede said peeking out from under the hat. "And I sure as hell never said anything nice about this hat."

…

"This place is so tranquil." Haruhi said. "Fresh air, quiet setting."

"Yeah, it's lovely." Kaede grumbled.

"The perfect highland to get a way for a girl to catch up on her studies. It's gunna be great." Suddenly everything started blowing around violently as a helicopter lowered.

"Haruhi! Kaede!" The girls looked up to see Tamaki. "Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" He shouted.

"What were you saying about tranquil?" Kaede asked loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

…

"Oh my!" Misuzu said when he saw the hosts. "What dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi and Kaede!"

"Another fluttering tranny." Tamaki said.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi?" Misuzu said.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's." Kyoya said. "They used to work together at the same shop years ago."

"Well, naturally you would know." Tamaki said.

"Kill me." Haruhi and Kaede muttered in unison.

"I went into business for myself 2 years ago, and believe you me." Misuzu said. "Running this adorable little pension is like living a fairy-tale."

"So then, is Haru-chan and Tsuki-chan are like your indenture servants?" Honey asked.

"They're more like unpaid employees." Kyoya said. "This also happens to be Ranka's preferred method for keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working."

"What the.. How do you know all of this stuff?" Tamaki asked him.

"Kill me." Haruhi moaned again.

"'Take my little girls under your wing' he says!" Misuzu said. "He practically begged me, And since I still can't afford the expensive hired help, it works out for everyone! They're model employees, really. It's such a shame I can't pay them anything. Oh, tell me what you boys think of this cute little apron Haruhi's wearing. Oh and Kaede's sundress." Misuzu said. Kaede pulled her hat down. "I made them myself."

"You are quite an exquisite seamstress." Tamaki said.

"A job, huh?" Kaoru asked. "I don't get it. You turned down our invitation to Bali for this?"

"And we even asked them to go with us to Switzerland, didn't we?" Honey asked.

"We did." Mori said.

"Yeah well, we still don't have passports, remember?" Haruhi asked.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts, and at a discount no less." Kyoya said.

"Traitors." Tamaki said. "Asking Haruhi and Kaede to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back. Have you no feeling of loyalty, of any solidarity? Togetherness is our guiding principle. I work myself to the bone upholding that and this is the thanks I get."

"Why was your cell phone..." Hikaru started.

"turned off?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"I just don't think about it, really." Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Did you say you have a cell phone?" Tamaki asked.

"We convinced them they should borrow some of ours, so we can keep in touch." Hikaru said.

"It's a part of a special friends and family plan." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're in each other's top five." Hikaru said.

"Top five!?" Tamaki shouted. "Friends and family? But wait, I'm your daddy and buddy, so I'm a part of the plan too, right?"

"Sempai, whatever planet you're on, come home." Haurhi said. "Speaking of which, why are you even here? We're gonna have to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't we have the right to spend our summer vacation the way we want to?"

"According to the hand book, jobs are prohibited." Kyoya said.

"I, uh, had no idea." Haruhi said.

"Hey did you hear?" Hikaru 'whispered'. "Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission."

"No way." Kaoru 'whispered' back. "That's grounds for expulsion."

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway." Honey said.

"And oversea travel is so exhausting." Kyoya said.

"Of course, you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please." Tamaki said. "But then again, like it or not, so do we. And you know, I for one find pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming."

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki was in his own little world. "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry boys. I'd love to have you all as guests, but I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left." Misuzu said.

"Only one room, you say?" Tamaki asked. "Well, that settles it. I'll have to stay here to represent the club."

"Hey, that isn't fair." Honey said.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle." Kaoru said.

"My own words twisted… And thrown right back at my face." Tamaki said.

"Here's an idea." Hikaru said. "We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" he asked.

"Call it "The Guest Relations Odd Jobs Contest at Pension Misuzu"." Kaoru said.

"It's very simple." Hikaru said. "We all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon."

"And whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom." Kaoru said.

"That's brilliant!" Misuzu said. "I think it's an absolutely delightful idea! Yes, the winner of the contest will be determind by how refreshing they are! Remember, refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!"

"Refreshing, refreshing, yay!" The twins said.

"Now, don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I'm planning on working you boys to the bone!"

"Sounds like a blast." Haruhi said.

…

"You may not believe this, but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life." Tamaki said. From his work it was easy to believe, the fence posts were all crooked.

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired." Honey said as he sat in a chair.

"You there!" Misuzu shouted. "No complaining! 3 point deduction!" Tamaki suddenly hit his finger with the hammer.

"The pain, the pain."

"No whining, either." Misuzu said. "That'll be another 3." Honey gave him big puppy dog eyes. "You, think that's not gonna change my mind." Honey's face fell.

…

"Welcome!" The twins greeted two girls.

"We, we have reservations made for a second floor bedroom." One said.

"Yes, of course." Hikaru said. "Right this way, ladies."

"We've been expecting you!" Kaoru said. "Although we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty."

"Fine, fine." Misuzu said. "Not exactly subtle, but they do get a job done. So 5 refresher points for them. Oh, Mori, the legs on this table are wobbly. Would you be a dear and fix it up back please?"

'Sure thing." Mori said before lifting up the table with one hand and walking outside.

"Nothing wasted in word or deed! Five refresher points." Misuzu said.

"So, what's a refresher point?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, what do you think guests are after when they come all the way out to vacation in Karuizawa?" Misuzu asked.

"Let's see... The nice weather?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, it's much more than that. They come for what they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery, and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now thanks to your friends on a little contest, my pension will earn a reputation for being _the_ premiere hot spot for vacationers _such a_ finest eye candy Karuizawa can offer."

"Okay, sounds like you have a plan." Haruhi said. "And it's uncanny how much you remind me of someone else I know. Why is that I always end up feeling like we bring host club with us wherever we go?"

"Cause we do." Kaede said before walking outside.

"Kyoya senpai, you're keeping your distance from all of this?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course." Kyoya said. "Winning means I end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold then head for the cottage."

"The cottage?" Haruhi asked. "You mean, your family's?"

"That's right. We all have one in the area."

"Then, why make such a fuss about staying here?"

"So, who's your favorite to win?" Kyoya asked. "There must be someone you have in mind. Do you care to bet?"

"Um, no thanks. I don't have a clue."

"Really? It's easy enough to tell at a glance. Honey-Senpai's brand of cute doesn't quite fit Misuzu's notion of refreshing. So I'm afraid he is out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the ideal, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But we both know the likelihood of that. Ordinarily you'd figure Hikaru and Kaoru. Then again, seems we have a dark horse."

"Oh my!" A guest said seeing Mori working outside.

"Gorgeous!" Another said.

* * *

Outside Mori stood up straight as the wind blew towards him. His nose twitched slightly as he smelled strawberry and a hint of vanilla. He looked over to see Kaede standing outside looking up at the sky. She noticed him looking and waved slightly. Suddenly the wind blew her hat off and she tried to catch it but it was too high. It blew towards Mori who was able to easily catch it. Kaede ran up to him and he put her hat back on her head. Kaede put her hands on her head and peeked up at him as he smiled down at her.

**…**

"That was so cute!" A guest, inside, said after watching the scene.

"So romantic." Said another.

"That's 30 more refresher points to Mori!" Misuzu said.

"So then, you think he is the one?" Haruhi asked.

"Except that if Honey-senpai drops out, Mori-senpai is bound to go along with him. His competing in the game at all is more or less conditional to that."

"Which means," Hikaru said.

"Victory will be ours." The twins said.

"Well maybe not." Haruhi said. "I couldn't help but notice that the only room still available is a single bed.  
So if you did win, you couldn't both stay."

"No big deal." Hikaru said. "We can just bring another bed over from the cottage."

"Yeah, we can even squeeze into the single." Kaoru said.

"How sweet." Haruhi said. "I guess you guys really are always together, huh?"

"Always." Kaoru said.

"The two of us have been together since we were born." Hikaru said. "So we haven't ever needed anybody else."

"We never bother making other friends until a few years ago. We thought the world was made up of idiots."

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

"But then... Well, that was before we knew you." Hikaru said. "We'd totally let you sleep with us."

"Ah thanks, I'll pass." Haruhi said.

"The contest isn't quite decided yet." Kyoya said. "There's still a number of ways to make this game more interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Kaoru asked. "Thinking about helping the boss, are you?"

"We're not going to lose." Hikaru said. "It's no use."

"There." Tamaki said as he finished the fence. "All in a day's work."

"Oh, your repairs are totally unrefreshing. Three point deduction." Misuzu said.

"He used up so much of his energy trying to be refreshing that his work suffer for it." Haruhi said. "Is he all right in the head?" She asked.

"He's never had an actual job before, you know." Kyoya said.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kaoru shouted playfully as Hikaru splashed him with water. "That's cold!"

"We have to chill the watermelon." Hikaru said. "That's how our guests like it."

"Oh, so refreshing!" Some guests said.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if this keeps up." Tamaki said. "Failure is not an option. Haruhi's respect for me is on the line. She has to understand that I'm worthy of being considered part of her top five!"

"Grandiose ambitions aside, I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed." Kyoya said to him.

"Kyoya, can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?"

"If I may offer some of advice, there is something that only you can pull off. That is, if you choose the right music." Kyoya said. Tamaki blinked but then smiled.

"Kaede!"

* * *

Tamaki sat at the piano and smiled with a smile as Kaede sat next to him, facing the other way and was playing her guitar.

"So much for us." Kaoru said as he was outside leaning on a railing.

"Kaoru, you're here alone?" Haruhi asked coming over to him. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He went to get some trash bags for us."

"Oh." She said. "Do you still think you'll win?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said. "Kyoya senpai's created a monster. The boss didn't even know this place had a piano before he pointed it out to him, and with Kaede helping …." Kaoru trailed off. Above the two a guest opened her window, knocking over a plant in the process. "Look out!"

"I'm so sorry!" The girl called down. "Are you two all right!?"

"Don't worry." Kaoru called up to them. "We're okay. Right?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I'm fine."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he ran over. "You're hurt. Let me see!"

"I'm fine." Kaoru said. "It's only a little cut." Hikaru put his face against Kaoru's shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"Don't scare me like that." Hikaru said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Misuzu called. "100 points for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the victory goes to the Hitachiin brothers!" He announced. Tamaki hit the wrong note and froze.

"So begins the long, dark night of my soul." He muttered.

"You're so dramatic." Kaede said shaking her head.

"Congrats, you guys." Haruhi said.

"Oh, it was nothing really." The two said.

"What the…? Hang on a second. Was all of that staged?" Haruhi asked.

"Well now, who could say?" They said.

* * *

"Come on." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked down the stairs the next morning. "I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? I didn't mean to kick you out of bed. It was an accident."

"Accident or not, my back is killing me." Kaoru said.

"Get us some breakfast, please." Hikaru said. "I'll have two pieces of Beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup."

"I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grained cereal. The kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it." Kaoru said.

"Hold on. We don't even have that stuff on the menu." Haruhi said.

"Huh?" The two looked at her.

"Behave!" Tamaki said. "Just who in the world do you think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on holiday!"

"We are aristocracy." Hikaru said.

"So are you, boss." Kaoru said.

"You are missing the whole point of travel." Tamaki said. "'When in Rome do as the Romans do.'  
That's what I say. Take a look at this. Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king. Cold pasteurized Jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon cooked over cherrywood, the local pride, I might add. And last but not least, freshly baked breads with homemade jam. Bon appetit."

"Since when have you..." Hikaru started.

"been such a connoisseur?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, since he started learning from Misuzu." Haruhi said. "He's been in the kitchen with him all morning long."

"We arrange them like so."

"Mm-hmm, brilliant." Tamaki said. "While the two of you were sleeping the day away, I decided to start a refreshing host workshop. I even wrote a manual."

"You really need a life." Haruhi said.

"While you are acting as my apprentice, you may not treat me as your senpai." Tamaki said. "That is the first rule I have written."

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey wait." Hikaru said. "Have you got rule number 5 yet? It says we have to be up by 6 a.m."

"Have Kyoya senpai, Honey senpai and Kaede read through the manual yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, look." Hikaru said. "We're sorry, boss."

"We didn't mean to stir up painful memories." Kaoru said. Kaede started walking down the stairs towards everyone. The front door opened and a boy walked in.

"Good morning, Arai Produce!" He called.

"Good morning to you!" Misuzu called to him. "Working boy ay? A high schooler?"

"Yes, ma'am." Arai said. "I'm helping out my uncle shop for the summer."

"How refreshing!" Misuzu said. "Haruhi, would you put these in the refrigerator for me?"

"Okay."

"Haruhi Fujioka?" Arai asked.

"Hey, Arai?" Haruhi said. Kaede blinked and Arai turned to see her.

"Kaede Tsukino?" he asked. The door opened again and Akira, Sora and Ren walked in.

"What are they doing here?!" The twins asked with frowns.

"Oh, hey Arai." Akira said as he walked past the boy towards Kaede. Akira noticed the look of shock on the three's faces and looked between them. "What?" He looked to Ren and Sora. "What I miss?"


	23. Rewrite Up!

I have posting chapters that are just author's notes BUT I only do it when I'm rewriting a story. So guess what... I'm rewriting this. The new one is already up.

I'll try to add in more Kaede wherever possible and other moments with the guys.

If you still like this story/you're reading THIS let me know if you wanna see a certain something in the rewrite and I'll see what I can do.

I already have chapters 1-5 finished and it shouldn't take long for me to get through the rest.


End file.
